Broken Promises and Romance
by CareyAlice1
Summary: They were the best of friends until he broke his promise to her. Now she has written a book about their friendship and how she fell in love with him. Will he ever know the truth? Is he hiding his own feelings for her? Will her book bring them closer?
1. Prologue

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**Prologue**

"You promised," I yelled at him storming out of the brownstone. It pouring down the rain, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of there, out of here, and away from him.

"Bella," he said grabbing my arm. "Listen to me damn it."

"No Edward," I said. "You were my closest friend. I never lied to you and was always there for you."

"Where you always there for me," he said laughing. "Were you there for me when you were with Jacob."

"How dare you," I said slapping him across his face. "You know that I never really loved him. I never loved him compared to loving you. Taxi!"

"Bella," he said. "Don't leave. I'll make it up to you. I promise you I will."

"Why," I said as the taxi pulled up. "So you can break it like all the rest."

"Please," he said. I didn't listen I climbed into the taxi.

"Where to," the cab driver said.

"JFK," I responded, looking straight ahead. The tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them. I put my head against the seat, closed my eyes, and went back to a happier time with Edward.

I was in love with my closest friend and he'll never figure it out.


	2. Chapter 1 Bubbles

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Monsters By: Hurricane Bells

Chapter 1 Bubbles

_**BPOV**_

_ The smell of fresh finger paint and crayons filled the air on the first day of school. Infact it was my first day of kindergarten I remember my mom dropping me off at the door with a tear in her eye. I looked at her and I wanted to cling on for dear life. I wasn't ready for this, I wanted to go back home with her. I had a thousand butterflies going through my stomach. _

_ "Bella," my mom said kneeling down in front of me. "You will be just fine. Go be the sweet girl that your dad and I know."_

_ "Ok mommy," I said._

_ She opened the door and that's when my nerves left. The room was full of other little kids and they all seemed nice._

_ "I'm Alice," a little girl with short spiky black hair said. "You wanna go play."_

_ "Sure," I told her hugging my mom's leg goodbye. "I'm Bella."_

_ We went over the play kitchen when I first saw him. His hair was a messy bronze and his eyes were the color of emeralds. _

_ "Alice," the boy said. "You wanna see something cool."_

_ "Sure Edward," she said skipping over towards him and two other boys dragging me along. "Come on Bella."_

_ "Who's your friend," one of the other boys said. This boy had blond hair and blue eyes and smiled when he saw Alice. _

_ "This is Bella," she said. "That's Emmett, Jasper, and my twin brother Edward."_

_ "Hi," I said, they didn't look at me. They went back to looking at something else._

_ "What is so cool," Alice said looking at Edward._

_ "Look at what Emmett can do," he said pointing at the bigger boy. "Do it Emmett."_

_ At that moment Emmett started blowing bubbles out of his nose. I heard Alice scream and run away back towards the kitchen. I looked over at Edward and saw him laughing. He looked over at me and I smiled at him before leaving._

"Bella," I heard my name being yelled and my dream vanished. "It's time to get up."

"Alice," I said walking out of my room but glancing at my clock beforehand. "It's six-thirty in the morning."

"Excuse me," she said handing me a cup of coffee. "I figure you wanted an early start since you have to go see Jane this morning."

"In other words," I said to her. "Thank you for the early morning call."

"How's Amanda and Anthony's story coming along," she said grabbing the paper.

"It's going good," I told her. "Jane and I are going over the final version today."

"Who would've thought that little old Bella would be publishing her first book," she said beaming with joy.

I've only lived with Alice for a few months after we reconnected. I hated the fact that I lost touch with her when I moved away in high school. I was beyond happy when we bumped in to each other at the coffee shop here in Seattle. We haven't been separated since that fateful day. Her family was my second family and I loved them dearly. They were more then welcoming when Alice took me back to Forks to visit them one weekend.

"What am I wearing today," I said looking at her.

"I have the perfect suit already picked out for you," she said jumping out of the chair and running into my room.

When I walked in she held up a navy blue pencil skirt, and a yellow button up blouse. I nodded my head, and she laid them on the bed. I never argued with her when it came to fashion because she would always win. She gave me a hug before heading out of my room so that I could shower. I walked into the bathroom, turning the water on in the shower and stepping in. As I let the water hit me I couldn't get those green eyes out of my mind. I wondered what he was doing these days.

**EPOV**

_I was laughing as Emmett blew bubbles out of his nose. I heard Alice scream and run off towards the play kitchen. The little brown hair, brown eyed girl that she drug over was still standing there. I looked over at her and she smiled at me before heading off to the kitchen area._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had that same dream again. Why in the hell was I dreaming I was in kindergarten again? I didn't care I push that to the side and looked over to the other side of the bed. Tanya was passed out as usual, and I didn't want to disturb her one bit. I looked at my clock and it said nine-thirty in the morning. I got out of bed and looked out the window. I saw the city of New York from the bedroom window of my brownstone. I've lived here for a couple of years now, and I loved my life in New York.

Tanya on the other hand I was getting tired of. She was a looker tall, skin, and strawberry-blonde hair. Who wouldn't want to wake up to that everyday? I don't it's the same thing everyday with her. Where are you going? When will you be back? Eddie, I want to go to? I wish that she would understand that I hated being called Eddie. My name is Edward, not E, not Ed, and especially not Eddie.

I dug my phone out and thought about calling Alice, but it was six-thirty in Seattle. I didn't want to wake the pixie. She would come through the receiver and kill me herself if she didn't get her sleep. The last time I talked to her, she said that she had gotten a roommate, and that I needed to meet them. That was a couple of months ago, and I never made it out there to see her. I pulled my schedule up and saw that I had to teach piano at noon and then get ready for a concert tonight. I just hoped that Tanya would be on her best behavior for the concert.

I went to the bathroom and started my shower. I thought about that little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. As I stepped into the shower I wondered where she was today. Was she happy? Was she loved?


	3. Chapter 2 He hated me She hated me

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Jonathan Low By: Vampire Weekend

Relaxation By: Debussy

Moonlight Sonata By: Beethoven

Chapter 2: He hated me. She hated me.

**BPOV**

"Alice," I said walking out of my room. "I'm out."

"Good luck," I heard her yell from her room.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. My truck the one thing in my life that hadn't changed. My parents gave it to me when I turned sixteen. They thought that this would make up for moving in high school. I got in and started off to Volturi Publishing. It wasn't far from my apartment and I was excited when they chose to publish my book.

"I'm here to see Jane Volturi," I told the secretary when I walked in.

"Just a minute," she said. I watched as she picked up the phone and talked to someone. "Miss Swan."

"Yes," I answered.

"Miss Volturi will be down in a couple of minutes. Please have a seat," she told me.

I went over to the row of seats and sat down. I closed my eyes and thought of a memory to help calm my nerves.

_School hadn't been in session too long, and I loved it. Alice was like a sister to me and we did everything together. Her twin brother Edward on the other hand liked to pull pranks on me. Sometimes he would make of me and laugh. One day Alice and were I walking out of the kitchen area when something bad happened. Two boys named Mike and Tyler pushed me down and held me down._

_ "Let her go," I heard Alice say. They didn't listen to her cries. I saw her take off crying._

_ "Let her go," I heard another voice say. I had my eyes closed tight because I didn't want them to see me cry._

_ "Why would we do that sissy boy Cullen," I heard Mike say. _

_ "Yah," Tyler said before adding. "Who's gonna stop us?"_

_ "I will," Edward said. _

_ When I opened my eyes I saw him standing there with a worried look on his face. Then all of a sudden I saw Jasper and Emmett show up beside Edward._

_ "Too bad," Mike said. That's when I felt pain shoot up my left arm. Edward was at my side, while Emmett and Jasper penned Mike and Tyler to the ground._

_ "Alice," Edward said. "Go get Mrs. Pattie."_

_ "Ok," she said running to the front of the classroom._

_ "It hurts," I said crying._

_ "It'll be okay," he said to me. "I won't leave you." _

_ "Okay," I whispered through the tears._

"Miss Swan," I heard my name being called. "I want to show you something."

"Of course Jane," I said getting up. "Please call me Bella."

"Alright," she said.

I got up from the chairs returning to reality as I held my left arm close to my chest.

"Bella," she said taking me into her office. "I know that we agreed to look at one more draft. Here open this."

I took the brown package out of her hands and opened it. I was shocked when I saw what it was.

_My Closest Friend and Dearest Love_

_By: Isabella Swan_

"It's perfect just the way it is," she said looking at me. "Now I want this out like today. Do you agree?"

"Yes," I said still in shock.

"Take that copy home with you," she said smiling. "I'll have Alec e-mail you the press schedule later today."

"That will be great," I answered her.

"I'll see you in a couple of days," she said escorting me out of her office.

When I got into my truck I pulled my phone out wanting to call Edward, but I changed my mind. I haven't spoken to him in over two years. He wouldn't want to talk to me anyway. He hated me and this book would just add more fuel to the fire.

When I made it back to the apartment I laid the book on the kitchen table. I didn't see Alice so I changed out of my outfit and climbed back into bed sleeping the day away.

**EPOV**

I headed out of my brownstone leaving Tanya asleep inside. I hailed a cab and climbed in.

"Where to," the driver asked.

"Trump Tower," I said sitting back and closing my eyes.

_"Dad," I said running into his office at the hospital. "Please you have to help my friend."_

_ "Slow down," he said picking me up. "What happened?"_

_ "Two bigger boys held her down and one of them jumped on her arm," I told him fast._

_ "Ok," he said. "I'll work on it. Why don't you come with me and help?"_

_ "Ok," I said when he put me down. I followed him out of his office and down the hall to where Bella was. _

_ "Isabella," he said walking into the room. "Edward said you hurt your arm."_

_ "Dad," I said pulling on his jacket. "She goes by Bella."_

_ "I'm sorry Bella," he said smiling. "Why don't you call me Carlisle? You must be Charlie and Renee."_

_ "How bad of a break is it," her dad asked._

_ "Why don't the three of us go into the hallway and look at the films," my dad said._

_ "Alright," they agreed._

_ "Edward," he said bending down to face me. "Why don't you stay and keep Bella company?"_

_ "Alright," I said._

_ The three of them went into the hallway leaving me alone with Bella. I climbed up on the bed and sat across from her._

_ "My dad will make you all better," I told her smiling._

_ "Ok," she said sniffling._

_ "Can I seat beside you," I asked her. She nodded her head and I crawled up beside of her and took a deep breath._

_ "Why are you being nice to me," she asked._

_ "You're going to be my best friend," I told her. "We'll always be friends forever I promise."_

_ "Okay," she answered. She put her head on my shoulder and before I knew it we were both sleeping._

"Sir," the driver said bringing me back to reality and seeing that I was at Trump Tower. "That's $15.50."

"Here," I said handing him a twenty. When I made it into the tower I went to the penthouse suite. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Mr. Cullen," the man who answered the door said.

"Felix," I said walking in. "Is Alec ready for practice."

"Just about," he answered. "He is on the phone with his sister."

"Thank you," I said. I walked over to the piano and played a piece that I had written myself.

"Felix," I heard another male's voice say as I finished playing.

"Yes Mr. Volturi," Felix answered.

"I need you to confirm the press schedule for Miss Swan," the voice said walking into the room. When he said Miss. Swan I felt my heart skip a beat. "Edward, you're here already."

"Hello Alec," I said. "Are you ready to begin."

"Yes," he answered as Felix left the room. "I can't practice the entire two hours today. I will pay you for the allotted time."

"Alec," I said. "Don't worry about it. Please begin with Moonlight Sonata."

"With pleasure," he said taking a seat on the bench.

As he played the piece, I couldn't help but think about what he said earlier. It couldn't have been about Bella. There had to be at least a hundred other Miss Swan's out there in the world. Alec's family ran a publishing company and Bella was never any good when it came to writing. Her best subject was science and she loved everything about it because it was hands on. How I missed talking to her. I haven't talked to her in over two years. She wouldn't want to talk to me anyway. She hated me for breaking the promise. I just wanted her to be happy.

"That was great Alec," I said when he finished the piece. "Since you are busy why don't we just call it a day."

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes," I told him.

I told him and Felix goodbye and headed back out into the city.


	4. Chapter 3 The little things

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Slow Fade By: Casting Crowns

How Much Sleep Can You Swallow By: BomBay Bicycle Club

Clair de Lune By: Debussy

Chapter 3 The little things

**EPOV**

I walked around central park after leaving Alec's. I wasn't was ready to go home and face Tanya. I made a huge mistake two years ago and I hated myself for that now. Not wait I take that back it was eleven years ago that I made a huge mistake. I grew up with Bella back in Forks until she moved away in high school. It wasn't her fault that she had to move to Port Angeles but I blamed her for it. She was my closest and best friend we knew everything about each other. We had no secrets, or any lies between one another. We were always completely honest with each other no matter what.

I stopped and watched a couple sitting under a tree having a lunch together. I smiled thinking about how much I missed the little things like that. Bella would have loved something like that with me. Tanya never wanted to do any of that with me. Instead I had to take her to all of my functions and parade her around the room. I hated showing everyone that we were a happy couple even though we weren't. It's just that I wasn't in love with her. I may have never been in love with her to begin with. I hailed for a another taxi and gave him my address.

This time I didn't go close my eyes, but watched the city go by me. When I got to my place I walked into the bedroom and saw that she was gone. On her side of the bed there was a note.

_Eddie,_

_ I've gone to the salon to get my hair ready for tonight. Wished that you were here this morning when I woke up._

_ Love you _

_ Tanya_

I balled the note up and threw it away in the trash. I kicked my shoes off and climbed into the bed thinking about the little things

___Bella was over at my house celebrating her 13__th__ birthday just like all her past birthdays. As she opened her presents from everyone I couldn't help but smile. Alice had everyone buy her an outfit and I knew that she hated it. As we grew up we learned to never argue with Alice over two things: parties and fashion. When she was finished I saw her escape to the back yard to get away. I saw my chance to go and give her my gift just the two of us. When I went outside I knew where she went. There was on old oak tree near the property line where we would sit for hours at a time. _

_ Sure enough she sitting there and I gently dropped the gift in her lap._

_ "Hey," she said looking up to me. "What's this?"_

_ "Your gift silly," I said sitting down beside her._

_ "You already gave me a gift in there," she responded to me._

_ "No," I said looking at her. "That was from Alice. This gift is from me and me alone."_

_ I watched her tear the paper and the open the box. I heard her giggle as she took the gift from the box._

_ "Man," I said. "That wasn't supposed to happen."_

_ "What is it," she asked holding a package of multi-color stuff._

_ "It was gummy bears," I answered. "I know that they are your favorite. I guess that I shouldn't have wrapped them. I never imagined that they would melt together."_

_ "It's perfect," she said hugging me._

_ "You don't care if they look like that," I said pointing at the bag and laughing._

_ "No," she told me. "They are from you, and it is the best gift I got this year."_

_ "Do you mean it," I said shocked._

_ "Yes," she said as she leaned over and kissed my cheek._

_ She leaned up against the trunk of the tree closing her eyes. I couldn't believe that she kissed me. I mean so what if it was on the cheek, she still did it though. I leaned up against the trunk of the tree beside of her looking at her face._

_ "Happy Birthday Bells," I told her smiling._

"Eddi," I heard a high pitch yell waking me up. "I'm back."

With that I was up once again.

"Honey are you up," I heard her say when she came into the bedroom.

"Yes," I answered getting up out of bed.

"What do you think" she said turning around showing me her hair style.

"Perfect," I answered before leaving the room.

"Where are you going," she asked. Hell no, she was not starting this shit now. "I just got home, and we never spend anytime together."

"I have some pieces that I need to work on before tonight," I answered with my back towards her.

"You should have thought about that when you went back to bed," she threw at me.

"Damn it Tanya," I said taking a deep breath. "I'm not doing this shit today. You know that my music comes first."

"That's the only thing that matters to you anymore," she yelled at me. That did it. That smartass comment pushed me over.

"Fuck Tanya," I yelled at her. "If you don't like it then get the fuck out of my house."

She didn't say anything but slammed the bedroom door shut. I didn't care I went to my piano and thought about happier memories with my family as I played.

**BPOV**

I woke up and noticed that it was dark outside my window. I got up and headed towards the kitchen to fix something to eat. I threw a sandwich together and headed back to my room to check my e-mail. Just as Jane promised there was a press schedule sitting in my inbox. I printed it off, got my calendar out and started marking the dates off.

** August 5****th**** Books-A-Million, Knoxville Tennessee**

** August 8th Barnes and Noble, Richmond Virginia**

** August 15th Borders, Dallas Texas**

** August 18th Books-A-Million Houston, Texas**

** August 18th Good Morning Houston, Houston Texas**

** August 20th The L.A. Times Los Angles, California**

** August 20th Barnes and Noble Los Angles, California**

** August 25th The Charleston Town Center Charleston West Virginia**

** August 27th Borders, Phoenix Arizona**

** August 29th Good Morning America New York City, New York**

** August 29th Books-A-Million New York City, New York**

** August 30th CBS Morning Show New York City, New York**

** September 1st The Today Show New York City, New York**

** September 7th Books-A-Million Seattle Washington**

** September 13th West End Surf, Forks Washington**

Jane wasn't kidding when she told me that she wanted my book out now. I just couldn't believe that I would be spending my birthday in Forks. I hadn't had a birthday there since I was fourteen. I heard the door open and keys drop on the table.

"Alice," I said walking out of my room. "Guess what?"

I didn't finish what I was saying, because I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was going on. Alice was going at it with a tall male with blond hair. He had her penned against the wall kissing her with all that he had.

"Shit," Alice said looking over at me. "Honey stop a minute."

"Alice," I said. "What's going on? And is that who I think it is."

"No way," the male's voice said. "Bella Swan is that you."

"Jasper," I said. "How are you?"

"Great," he responded letting Alice go. "Alice told me she had a roommate who was getting a book published. I would have never guessed in a million years that it would be you."

"Thanks," I said. "So is this why you are never home at night anymore, Alice."

"Yes," she answered. "Are you mad?"

"No," I answered. "You two were so close growing up and you deserve to be happy together."

"Thanks," she said hugging me. "How did it go today?"

"Great," I told her handing her the book. "I start my press schedule at the end of the week."

"Bella this is wonderful," she said looking at the book. "I'll have to pack for you."

"I know," I said running back into my room. "Here's the schedule."

"Mom and dad are going to be ecstatic," she said. I knew that she saw I was going to Forks. "You will have to stay with them, and we can celebrate your birthday there too. Think about it for a minute. It will be just like old times."

I agreed nodding my head. She had a point it would be just like old times. There was just one problem with that. Edward wouldn't be there to celebrate with me.

"I'll leave you two for the night," I told them. "It was good to see you Jasper."

"You too Bella," he said grabbing me and hugging me. "It has been to long since we all saw you."

"Night," I said heading to me room and shutting the door. I pulled my ipod out and turned on some Debussy to fall asleep too.

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 4 Flight Schedule

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Airplanes By B.O.B

Chapter 4 Flight Schedule

**EPOV  
**

"Eddie please," Tanya cried as I packed my bag.

"When are you going to learn that my name is Edward," I told her not missing a beat packing.

"I never meant for this happen," she said.

"I don't give a shit," I said and with that I sat down on the bed. "What you meant was you never wanted to get caught."

The day after my piano concert I came home from teaching a lesson to find a surprise. I found her in my bed with another guy. I locked myself in my office for a few days to think straight. I could hear her outside my door begging and crying for me to forgive her. During this time I decided that it was time to go and visit Alice in Seattle. I arranged everything and my flight was scheduled to leave at four o'clock. There was just one catch I hadn't told Alice.

"Please," she said bending down to meet my eyes. She took her hands and started running them up my thighs. I wasn't going to fall for this again.

"I said no," I told her jerking her hands off my legs.

"But," she said before I cut her off.

"I want you to get all your shit and get the fuck out of my house," I told her standing up.

"I have nowhere to go," she cried.

"Go live with one of those guys you slept with," I said zipping my bag. "I want you gone when I get back."

"I love you," she said as I walked out of the bedroom.

"You don't know the meaning of love," I said and with that I slammed the door.

When I made it outside I hailed for a cab. While I waited I felt a sigh of relief wash over me. The cab pulled up and I climbed in telling the driver to go to JFK airport. I dug my phone out and dialed Alice up.

"Alice," I said when she answered the phone.

"What time does your flight take off" she said. She already knew that I was coming and I didn't tell her. The joys of having a twin, we always knew what the other felt or needed.

"I leave here at four," I told her.

"Mom and I will be there to get you when you land," she said.

"What do you mean mom will be there," I told shocked.

"She came up to meet me for dinner," she said reassuring me.

"One more question," I asked her. I had to know about the roommate. I didn't want to impose on them with me staying there. "What about your roommate?"

"It's okay," she started to say. "I'm helping her pack. She is going out of town for a few days."

"Thanks Alice," I said.

"No problem," she said. Then I heard her yelling off the phone. "I'll be right there."

"I'll let you go," I told her. "Love ya pixie."

"I'll see you at the airport," she said. "Love ya."

I hung the phone up thinking about how happy I will be when I am with my sister.

Before I knew it I was on a plane heading towards Seattle with a smile on my face.

**BPOV**

"Coming," I yelled when I heard someone knocking on the door. Alice and I had been busy packing for my trip. I couldn't believe that I was leaving in an hour for a month of craziness. I opened the door and was shocked when I saw who was standing there. "Esme."

"Bella sweetheart," she said coming through the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes….No….," I answered hugging her. "I'm just so nervous."

"You'll do great," she said kissing my forehead. "I wanted to see you before you left."

"Thank you," I said as Alice rolled my bag out of my room.

"Hey mom," she said. "You ready."

"Yes dear," Esme answered. "Now, Bella when you come to Forks you will stay with us."

"Yes," I said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you," she said hugging me. "I consider you one of my own."

"I love you too," I told her. "Alice I'll see you in a few days."

"Have fun," she told me hugging me. "Bella, enjoy every minute of it."

"I promise," I told her before they headed out.

When I heard the door shut I sat down on the couch taking a deep breath. The car would be here within the hour to pick me up to take me to the airport. The past couple of days have been a complete whirlwind. My book hit the shelves today so I was anxious to see what people thought about it. I picked my copy up and to myself I was overjoyed. Like Jasper said who would have ever thought that little old me would get a book published.

The plot of the book was rather simple but had a meaning to me. The two main characters names were Amanda and Anthony, two friends who met when they were five years old. From the day that they met they were attached to hip never leaving each others side. As they grew up Amanda developed true feelings for Anthony. The one problem is she never got to tell him until it was too late and he was already gone.

No one other than myself know the true meaning and reason to my book. I checked the time and noticed that it was creeping up on me. I got up and grabbed a couple of more things for my carry on.

"Miss. Swan," I heard someone say as they knocked on the door.

"Yes," I said when I opened the door.

"I'm here to drive you to the airport," he said. "Where are your bags?"

"Right here," I said showing him my suite case that was still where Alice put it.

After he had my bag I followed him to the waiting car. Once inside I took a deep breath realizing that one of my dreams was coming true. I knew that the next month would crazy, but I would enjoy ever minute of it. I just wished that he was here to experience all of this with me.

**APOV**

Mom and I were at the Seattle airport waiting for Edward to land. Bella should already be in the air on her way to Tennessee. I was happy that I was going to see my brother. It had been to many years since he had been home. I could tell that something was wrong in his voice when he called. If that bitch Tanya hurt him, I would make sure that she would pay. I took a deep breath and cleared my head.

"Mom," I said looking over at her.

"Yes dear," she said. "What's wrong?"

"It has to deal with Edward," I began to say. "He doesn't know that Bella is my roommate or that she has published a book."

"Alice Brandon Cullen," she said. I knew that I was in trouble when she said my whole name. "Why doesn't he now?"

"They haven't talked or seen each other in eleven years," I said. "That last time he talked to her was before she moved."

"Finish what you were saying," she said looking worried now.

"He told her that he hated her and never wanted to see or talk to her again," I said wanting to cry. You could never separate the two of them growing up. When she moved he became a different person that I didn't recognize.

"I see," she said. "Does Bella know?"

"No," I said. "I didn't tell her because she was so happy and I didn't want to make her upset."

"What are you going to do about the pictures in the apartment," she asked.

"Jazz," I answered. I had already come up with a plan with that situation. "He's over there taking all the pictures that have her in down, and putting them in my room."

"I won't say a word," she told me hugging me.

"He should be here in a minute," I said standing up.

With that I stood up and waited for him to come through the door. The first thing that I saw was that messy hair of his. He looked ok but looked as if he needed to sleep for a few days.

"Edward," I yelled running into his arms.

"Hey pixie," he said hugging me.

"I'm so happy that you're here," I told him letting him go.

"Me too," he said looking at mom. "Mom."

"I'm just glad that you're somewhat home," she said jerking him close to her embrace.

"Can we eat I'm starving," he said.

"Sure," mom said kissing his forehead.

We went with him to baggage claim, then headed out to get something eat. I almost had the whole family together. The only people who were missing were dad who was working at the hospital. Jasper was working on the secret mission for me, and then there was Bella who promoting her book. Other then that I had my family together.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Goodbye

-1Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Tears of An Angel By: Ryan Dan

Chapter 5 Goodbye

**EPOV  
**

Alice lead me into her apartment. It was perfect for her and her roommate because it was small.

"Come on," she said pulling my arm. "I'll show you her room."

"Good," I answered. "I could probably sleep for days."

She lead me down the hall to a room on the right. It was rather simple and the scent of strawberries filled the room. I was hit with her memory, because she always smelled of them. I put my bag down and walked around the room. As I walked past her bed I ran my fingers along the bedding.

"It this okay," she asked coming into the room.

"It's perfect," I told her. "Are you sure she won't mind?"

"No," she answered. "I'll let you get some sleep."

"Thanks," I said as she closed the door.

I ran into the bathroom and took a shower to get of the airplane smell off of me. After sliding some pajama pants on I slide underneath the blankets on her bed. The smell of the strawberries assaulted me as I fell asleep.

_"Kids," I heard mom yell. "Bella, is going to be here in a minute to say goodbye."_

_I couldn't believe it. My closest friend was moving away today. I felt as if a part of me was already missing. We were both supposed to start high school_ _in a couple of weeks. Her parents decided to move to Port Angeles for better job opportunities. She didn't want to leave at all. More importantly I didn't want her to go._

_ "Coming," I said bouncing down the stairs. _

_ When I hit the bottom stair, there was a knock on the door. When mom opened the door it was Bella was standing there. Her face was red with tears down it as she tried to stop crying._

_ "I don't want to go," she cried when my mom pulled her into her arms._

_ "Believe sweetheart," she said trying to calm her down. "We don't want you to go either. I love you and will miss you."_

_ "I'll miss you," she said when my mom finally let her go. "I love you too."_

_ "You will call me," Alice said crying now. "I'll come visit and we will go shopping."_

_ "Okay," she said laughing._

_ "I'll miss you Bella," Alice said hugging her for dear life._

_ When she came to me, her sobs picked up again. I was not saying goodbye to her. I met her eyes and saw the sadness in them. Seeing that I turned and bolted out the back door._

_ "Edward," my mom yelled after me. I didn't care anymore. I wasn't going to deal with any of this. I ran back to "our" oak tree knowing that she would come after me._

_ "Edward," she said coming up behind me. "Please don't make this any harder then it already is."_

_ "Harder then it already is," I responded. I was pissed at her parents for taking her away from me._

_ "I don't want to go," she cried coming around to face me. "Don't you believe me."_

_ "Go away," I yelled at her._

_ "Please," she begged grabbing my arm._

_ "I hate you," I told her staring into her eyes. "I never want to see you or talk to you ever again."_

_ "You don't mean that," she said hugging me. Why did she feel so good in my arms? "You promised that we would always be friends."_

_ "Promises are meant to be broken," I told her pushing her off of me. When she hit the ground, the tears in her eyes fell. "Maybe now I will be able to have a relationship without you attached to my hip. Now leave me the fuck alone."_

_ She looked at me in shock before covering her face with her hands and running off. What just happened? I admit that I was pissed off at her parents. I wasn't supposed to take it out on her. I had no right to treat her like that or more importantly push her to the ground. That was not how I wanted to say goodbye. I fell to my knees and broke down._

_ "Bella," I cried over and over realizing that she was gone._

"Edward," I heard Alice say shaking me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I responded. "It was just a bad dream."

"You were calling for Bella," she said sitting on the end of the bed.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"Don't worry about," she said looking out the window. "I miss her too."

"I was so stupid," I said hanging my head down.

"We'll see her again one day," she said reassuring me.

"I hope you're right," I told her. I wished that Alice was right on this.

"I'll let you get back to sleep," she said getting up.

"Night," I told her as she shut the door.

I laid in the bed looking out the window. I though about Bella and how much I missed her. Sometimes I wished that I could go back in time to that day. I would have told her how much I loved her. I feel asleep thinking about her.

**APOV**

I hated lying to my brother, but he couldn't know the truth about Bella. Just not yet at least. As I walked into my room I picked up Bella's book. I had picked up a copy at the airport to read. She never let me read the drafts, so I thought it would be interesting to read this. But I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

He woke me up yelling Bella's name. When I made it to her bedroom door, I realized the dream that he was having.

_Bella was moving away and had come to say goodbye. When she got to him he bolted out the back door and she went after him. After a couple of minutes I saw her run around to the front of the house. She got into her parents car and they took off. She looked horrible, almost as if her heart had been ripped out._

_I went to "their" oak tree, where they would go and found him. He was on his knees slumped over crying. As I got closer he was calling her name._

_ "Edward," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"_

_ "I ruined everything," he told me still looking at the ground._

_ "It'll be okay," I told him sitting down beside him. "She'll forgive you. You know that she always does."_

_ "Not this time," he answered. "I told her that I hated her. Then I told her that I never wanted to see or talk to her ever again."_

_ "You didn't," I said shocked. No wonder she didn't come back into the house._

_ "It gets even worse," he said looking at me. "When she hugged me, I pushed her to ground. I said that with her gone that maybe I could have a relationship."_

_ "Edward," I gasped. I couldn't believe that those words would even come out of his mouth. He looked at me and broke down again. "It'll be alright."_

_ I stayed with him until it got dark and we headed into the house. After that day he changed into a completely different person. He had a new girlfriend every month until he met Tanya our junior year of high school. She was a horrible person who only thought of herself. She cheated on him every chance that she got and he never believed us. They would break up, but would be back together in a matter of weeks._

I curled back into my bed with her book thinking about what the story might entail. Before I could turn to the first page my phone went off. I checked and it was a text from Bella.

**B: Made it okay. Wanted to let you know. Love ya ****J**

That was nice and the right thing for her to do. I quickly replied to her message.

**A: Thanks a bunch! Have Fun! Love ya too ****J****  
**

I opened her book up and started to read. I hadn't made it past the first page when I was shocked.

_**As I sat at my desk I couldn't help but think about my very first day of school. As I walked into my kindergarten classroom, I was met by a girl named Pixie. She was my height, very friendly, and had short spiky black hair. She led me over to the play kitchen to show me around. I knew then at that moment we would be great friends and possibly act like sisters.**_

"Bella," I said to myself in disbelieve. "Why would you hide this from me?"

I couldn't believe that her character Pixie was me. It had to be me. She used my nickname and gave her my description. I wanted to read more, but before I knew it I was already asleep.

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 6 I felt a sigh of relief

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

The Half Killed By: Dario Marianelli

Chapter 6 I felt a sigh of relief

**BPOV**

_"Don't you lie to me," he yelled at me._

_ "I'm not," I told him trying to get away from him._

_ "Then why in the hell were you cheering for him at the game," he said grabbing my arm. "You're mine. Do you understand me?"_

_ "Jacob," I said trying not to scream in pain. With each passing second he squeezed by arm tighter. "Please, you're hurting me."_

_ "Fine," he said throwing me up against a wall. "Who the fuck is he?"_

_ "No one," I lied to him. "He's no one."_

_ "He better not be fucking anyone to you," he said when he left._

_ I curled up into a ball and cried. The truth I was protecting him from Jacob. I didn't know what Jacob would do to him. I f anything happened to him then I would blame myself for it. I had been dating Jacob for about six months. With each fight it got worse and worse with the violence. I didn't love him, but I was afraid of what would happen if I ended things._

"Edward," I said sitting up in a cold sweat. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was three o'clock in the morning.

I got out of the bed and wondered towards the window. I looked out it and saw the city of Richmond still shinning bright. So far the book tour has been great. Everyone that I have met seems to love the book. Except they all wanted a happy ending and there was no happy ending. At least in my opinion there would probably never be a happy ending.

Amanda screwed up her chance with Anthony when she started dating James. It didn't matter though he was with a girl named Tonya. She saw it when their high schools competed against other in sporting events. What Anthony didn't know was what happened behind closed doors? James was abusive to her and knew how to hurt her without other people finding out.

As I stood at the window I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I felt my hand run across a scar on the back of my arm. A scar that Jacob gave me. He thought that I was out cheating on him. When in reality he was the one who was cheating on me. He had backed me into a corner and pushed me to the ground. I had closed my eyes thinking about Edward. When I thought about him the pain didn't hurt as much. I felt something brake over my back. I didn't look until I heard him leave. When I opened my eyes I saw the glass all around me. I carefully got up but I noticed the faint smell of blood. When I looked at my arm, I noticed a piece of glass sticking out.

I felt a sigh of relief wash over me knowing that I was stronger now. That my life was better and that I didn't have to go through that anymore. I looked up in the sky looking at the stars. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I made a wish and climbed back into bed knowing that I had a signing today at ten o'clock in the morning and flying back to Seattle tomorrow night.

**APOV**

Since that first night Edward came home I hadn't been given the chance to read anymore of her book. She did text me yesterday when her plane landed in Richmond to let me know that she was ok. With Edward here it had given us a chance to catch up and act as silly siblings again.

"You ready," he said.

"Yeah," I told him. We were walking down the street to get some lunch. We headed out the door and to this pizza parlor I know and love.

"One small cheese pizza and two cokes," he said as he placed our order.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened," I asked as we sat down.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Why don't we do this," I said thinking of a plan. "You tell me what happened, and you can meet my boyfriend tonight."

"Deal," he said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

"So what happened," I said shaking his hand.

"I found her in my bed with another guy," he said.

"That bitch," I said. I was beyond pissed. I knew the saying once a cheater always a cheater. "I'll take care of her if you want me to."

"Thank you but no Pixie. It's over for good this time," he said placing his hand on my arm to calm me down. "I told her to get her and her shit out of my house. I'm just sorry that I never believed you all those other times."

"It's okay," I told him. "Is she gone for good this time?"

"Yes," he said picking up a slice of pizza. "So what time is your boyfriend coming over tonight?'

"Seven o'clock," I said taking a bite of pizza. We both stared at each other before laughing nonstop.

**EPOV**

I felt like a world of weight had been lifted off my shoulders. After talking to Alice about Tanya, I could breath easier.

"What's up Mr. Cocky," she asked.

"I get to meet the pour soul you're dating," I told her smirking.

"Be nice Edward," she said punching my arm. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come on in honey."

"Well, well, well, look what the cat drugged in," her date said throwing the door open. There standing at the door was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Jazz," I said in disbelieve. "You're the poor soul she's dating."

"Yeah," he said coming over to shake my hand. "You know if you called or came home more often you would know these things."

"I know," I told him. "How have you been?"

"Good," he said. "Just busy working. What about you?"

"Playing all the time," I replied.

"That's great," he said before turning his attention to Alice. "Hey babe."

"Hey yourself," she told him walking to me. "Do you approve?"

"It's Jasper," I said. "Why wouldn't I approve of him?"

"Thanks," she said kissing my cheek. "We'll be back later."

"Have fun," I said as they walked out the door.

I had to admit that I was happy for Alice. I could tell that she was happy and that she loved Jasper. They grew up together and were somewhat attached at the hip before college. I headed back to "my" room and started to pack my bag. I didn't want to leave but I had concerts that had to be played and lessons to be taught. I was happy that I came here, just sad that I had to leave. I made a promise to myself that I would come home soon, and stay longer.


	8. Chapter 7 Dance

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Angels on the moon By: Thriving Ivory

Chapter 7 Dance

**BPOV**

"Are you ready," Jane asked when I got into the car in Richmond.

"Yes," I said smiling at her. "How is it going to go today?"

"You're going to sign for about an hour," she said pulling out her blackberry. "Then you're going to do a reading for about thirty minutes. Sign for one more hour and then you're off to Seattle. I booked you an earlier flight."

"What am I reading," I asked her.

"You can choose either the middle school homecoming dance or the high school football game," she said putting her blackberry away. "What will it be?"

"How about I surprise you," I told her with a smirk on my face.

"You would do that," she answered laughing.

When we pulled up to the Barnes and Noble I noticed the line that was already forming outside. I couldn't believe all these people were here for me. I walked past them as they talked about meeting this new author. They just had no idea that this new author was walking past them.

"Kate," Jane said as we entered the store. "This is Miss Isabella Swan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said shaking my hand. "I couldn't put your book down."

"Thank you," I told her. "Please call me Bella."

"Bella," she said. "You are already to begin. As you can see there is bit of a line forming. Many of these people arrived here as early as eight o'clock this morning."

"Let's get started," I said turning to Jane.

"Kate," Jane said. "You heard her. Let's get this signing started."

As I took my seat the line started coming up towards the table that was set up.

"Hi, Miss Swan," the first person said. She looked like she was in earlier twenties, and had short black hair. "I just loved your book. I couldn't help but shed a few tears."

"Thank you," I told her. " I couldn't help but shed a few tears writing it. What's your name."

"It's Virginia," she said handing me her book and I signed.

_**To: Virginia **_

_**Thanks a bunch and best wishes!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Isabella Swan**_

I handed her the book back and she walked off smiling. I continued signing for the rest of the hour. With each person I tried to have a short conversation with them.

"Bella," Jane said. "It's time for the reading."

"Okay," I said picking up my copy. I started off towards a little lounge area that they set up. There were already several people waiting for me. Some of them I recognize from the signing, and then there were some I hadn't met yet.

"Can I have your attention please," Kate said. "We have the great of having a new author with us today. May I present Miss Isabella Swan."

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you all for coming out here today. I'll be reading about the middle school homecoming dance. If there is anytime left when I finish I would love to answer any questions that you have."

I opened up my copy and flipped over to the chapter titled homecoming.

"At I stared into the mirror in my room I took a deep breath. Anthony would be here in a minute to pick me up," I read aloud. Before I knew it I was reliving that day so long ago.

_Tonight was the night of the homecoming dance at the middle school. Edward had asked me to go with him. I was dressed in a grey skirt, a white sweater blouse, and flats. I looked in the mirror and moved a stray curl out of my face. _

_ "Bella," I heard my mom yell. "Edward is here to pick you up."_

_ "Coming," I said going down the stairs. _

_ When I hit the bottom step I looked over at him, he was words beyond handsome. He had on grey dress pants, a white long sleeve button up shirt, and his hair was in disarray. I never minded his hair. He was perfect just the way he was. _

_ "Hey," he said._

_ "Hi," I told him biting my lower lip._

_ "My don't you two look great together," my mom said. "I want to take a picture of you two before Carlisle takes you to the dance."_

_ When we were standing beside each other I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. Of course mom couldn't take just one picture of us. It took Carlisle coming in and telling her to let us go before she actually did. We climbed into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes and went to the dance._

_ Alice, Jasper, Emmett and his new girlfriend Rosalie met us at the school gym. I couldn't help but stare at Edward all night. He never let me go the whole night, he was either holding my hand or had his arm around my waist. To tell you the truth I didn't want him to let me go either. _

_ "Care to dance," he asked when a slow song played._

_ "You know that I can't dance," I replied to him. _

_ "It won't be that bad I promise," he said looking at me with a smile._

_ "Okay," I told him._

_ He lead me over towards the rest of the gang. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He led of course but I had to admit that it wasn't half bad dancing with him. _

_ "Thank you," he said looking down at me._

_ "For what," I asked him meeting his gaze._

_ "For coming with me tonight," he said. "Thank you for always being there. You're the best friend anyone could ask for."_

_ "I wouldn't have it any other way," I answered him as the song finished._

_ "Dad's waiting for us," he said looking at his watch. "You ready to go?"_

_ "Yeah," I told him._

_ We told everyone bye and headed back to Carlisle's car. It was a silent ride home. I didn't know that I was that tired until Edward was tapping my shoulder,_

_ "Bella," he whispered into my ear. "You're home."_

_ I opened my eyes and noticed that my head was on his shoulder and his arms were around me._

_ "Thank you Carlisle," I said as Edward helped me out of the car. Once I was out of the car and on the sidewalk Edward got in the front seat. I headed towards the front door until._

_ "Bella," I heard Edward say running up to me. "This is for you for giving me a wonderful night."_

"From behind his back Anthony pulled out a single red rose. After he handed me the rose he bent over and kissed my cheek," I finished reading. As I turned around to hand Jane the book I touched my left cheek. I remembered that night he handed me the rose and kissed my cheek before leaving.

"Since Miss Swan has a couple of minutes left for her reading," Kate said but I interrupted her.

"I would like to take some questions," I said stepping forward.

"Miss Swan," a young lady said standing up. "Whatever happens to Anthony and Amanda?"

"That's a good question," I said having to think about it. "To be completely honest who knows what will happen to them. I guess that there will have to be another book to continue their story. Next please."

"Miss Swan," a gentleman said. "Why was Amanda afraid of James knowing the truth about Anthony?"

"He had made so many threats to physically hurt any guy who talked to her," I answered fluidly and smoothly. "She didn't want to risk Anthony getting hurt knowing that she would always blame herself if he did."

"One more question," Jane said stepping up.

"Miss Swan," a teenage girl said. "Is it possible to fall in love like Amanda and Anthony."

"Anything is possible," I told her smiling. "Just don't wait until it's too late and he is already gone."

"Thank you again for coming Miss Swan," Kate said. I stepped away from the lounge area back to table.

"You did a great job," Jane said reassuring me.

"Thanks," I said taking a seat.

The next hour flew by quickly. I made sure that I was able to sign everyone's book that came to see me. I didn't want to miss the chance to talk to everyone.

"I will see you in Texas," Jane said when we got into the car.

"Okay," I said looking out the car window.

"The next few weeks are going to be crazy," she went on saying.

"I know," I responded.

"Are you okay," she asked me.

"I'm just tired," I told her. "I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Well ok," she said before making a call. "Alec, how are you?"

She was talking to her brother that lives in New York. I met him once when he came to Seattle to visit. We were working on the first draft, and he gave his two cents. I didn't follow them because I thought that he was asshole. Of course I would never tell Jane that's what I thought about of her brother.

"Hold on a minute," she told Alec. "Bella, have a safe flight."

"Bye Jane," I said getting out of the car.

I was happy to be going home. I needed some rest to prepare for the next few weeks. I dug my phone out of my carry on and texted Alice.

**B: Got an earlier flight, I'll be home in about six hours love ya**

** A: I'll see you at the airport love ya bunches**

I put my phone up and got on the plane heading to Seattle.

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 8 Message

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Breath Me By: Sia

Chapter 8 Message

**EPOV**

I was already missing Alice when I got into the cab after landing in New York. I was glad that I went and visited her. I told her that she needed to come and visit me soon. She shocked me and said that she was already planning to come to New York in a few weeks. Before I got on the plane I told her not to worry about hotels that she and Jasper were more then welcome to stay with me. She hugged me and said that she would take me up on the offer. I loved my sister with all my heart and she was my crazy little pixie.

I unlocked the door to my brownstone and headed in. It was quiet and I hoped that Tanya had listened to me this time. I closed the door and headed upstairs to my bedroom. I was definitely going to burn the bedding. I didn't want any remainders of her anywhere especially in the bedroom. I walked into the room and noticed that she took all her things. Of course she managed to leave all the drawers in the floor, and coat hangers everywhere. There were two things that got to me the most there was red paint splattered all over the bed, and I noticed my that my leather jacket was in shreds laying on the floor. I spent the next two hours cleaning up her mess and unpacking my bag.

I sat propped up in the bed in the guestroom. I didn't fill like running out and buying new bedding tonight. So I decided to crash in the guestroom for the night. I sat there remembering what Alice said about one day seeing Bella again. There's just one thing that I'm hiding from Alice and the rest of the family. My family thinks that I haven't talked to Bella since she left that day eleven years ago. I have never told them that I talked to her over two and a half years ago.

_I was starting my fourth and final year at Julliard, and it hit me. There was something missing in my life and I knew what it was. I missed my closest and best friend. So one night I was sitting at my computer, and decided to try and find her. After a couple of hours I was about to give up, when I saw her picture come up on the screen. God she was just as beautiful as the last time I saw her eight and a half years ago. She hadn't changed one bit and my heart skipped a beat when I saw her. _

_ I clicked on her photo and it sent me to a security question to answer about her before I could see her information. _

_ "What is the name that I prefer to go by?"_

_ I sat back and laughed knowing that answer. I typed in Bella and it sent me to her information. She was living in Seattle going to the UW majoring in science with minors in chemistry and biology. I decided that I would send her a message._

_ **Bella,**_

_** I know that I am the last person you ever expected to hear from ever again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for that last day. I'm sorry that I laid my hands on you and pushed you down to the ground. I never wanted to say goodbye like that. I hope that everything is going great for you.**_

_** Edward**_

_Before I sent the message I put my phone number on it incase she ever wanted to call me. After I sent the message I climbed into the bed dreaming of her. I dreamt of her eyes that looked like melting chocolate, her long brown hair that flowed flawless when she moved her head to the side, and the smell of strawberries that always followed her. I awoke the next morning with a missed call on my phone. I didn't recognize the number, but whoever it was they left a message. I dialed it and almost dropped my phone when I first heard the voice._

_ "Hey stranger," the voice said. "I'm sorry for calling you so late. I want to say that I'm sorry for pushing you so much that day. I didn't want to say goodbye like that either. I hope to hear from you soon."_

_ With that I saved her voicemail. She called me back, and it felt so good to hear her voice again. I felt like I was on cloud nine at the moment. I would do everything in my power for us to be close again. This I would promise to her and I would keep it this time. _

I slide underneath the blankets realizing that I was a stupid fuck who broke that promise to her again.

**BPOV**

I was overjoyed when I saw Alice waiting for me when I got off the plane. I ran up and gave her a hug.

"Are you happy to be back," she asked.

"Yes," I told her hugging her. "I'm ready to go to bed. I feel like I could sleep for days."

"Okay," she said. "I want to hear about everything, but we'll talk tomorrow. Jasper went to get your bags."

"Thanks," I said before we both walked towards Jasper at the baggage claim.

We all went straight back to the apartment after leaving the airport. I was past going and ready to collapse at any second. I guess that Jasper knew I was ready to pass out because he picked me up. He carried me to my room and placed me on the bed. Alice slide my shoes off and covered me up with a blanket that was laying on the comforter. When they shut the door I noticed that something was different.

I sniffed my pillow and the scent hit me. I must have been dreaming because it smelled almost like Edward. I must have been so tired that my head had to be playing games with now. I didn't care I personally enjoyed imagining his scent was here. With his scent floating in my head I feel asleep dreaming of him.


	10. Chapter 9 Packing

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Your Guardian Angle By: The Jumpsuit Apparatus

Chapter 9 Packing

**BPOV**

The first day I was home, I slept it away. Alice didn't even bother me once which shocked me the most. When I finally did emerge from my room Alice was waiting for me with a cup of coffee.

"I see that you're alive," she said as I sat down on the couch across from her.

"Sorry," I told her taking a drink from the cup. "I guess I was more tired then I expected."

"It's alright," she answered. "So how was it?"

"Great," I told her smiling. "I never expected getting so much positive feedback."

"Did you meet anyone," she asked with a devilish grin.

"Alice," I said shocked knowing what she meant. "No I didn't meet anyone. Secondly I wasn't looking anyway."

"Bella," she said. "You haven't been out with someone in a while."

"My dear pixie," I told her. "I've been busy writing and finishing a book. Keep that in mind."

"Okay," she said looking at the ground.

"So," I said trying to make her happy. "I would love it if you and Jasper came to New York when I'm there."

"Really," she said.

"Yes," I told her. "Jane said that I could have someone at 'The Today Show' with me. You are like my sister after all."

"I would love that," she said coming across the couch to hug me.

"Great," I finally said when she let me go. "You just need to call Jane so that she can book your room."

"Bella," she said. "Are you sure that you want me there and not someone else there with you?"

"Alice," I said taking a deep breath. I knew who she was talking about, and it was the first time she has ever brought him up. "I haven't seen nor talked to him in eleven years. He hates me for moving away."

"Bella, do you miss him," she asked being serious.

"Yes," I answered. With that being said I put my cup on the table and got up off the couch.

I walked out of the apartment and towards a little park that I know. Alice would leave me alone for a few minutes. How did our conversation go from laughing one minute to me wanting to cry the next minute.? I knew that she didn't any harm, and I hated lying to her. I talked to him two and a half years ago not eleven years ago.

_I had been living here in Seattle attending the University of Washington Seattle. I was starting my fourth and final year with a degree in science and minors in chemistry and biology. I had just gotten back from working on my lab project. I walked into my apartment, dropped my bag on the floor beside my desk, and logged onto my computer. As it logged in, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink. I timed it pretty close, because when I came back it was ready to go. The first thing that I did was check my messages. It said that I had one new one titled __**Please Forgive Me. **__I had no idea who would send it to me, but when I opened it I dropped my glass. _

_ **Bella,**_

_** I know that I am the last person you ever expected to hear from ever again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for that last day. I'm sorry that I laid my hands on you and pushed you down to the ground. I never wanted to say goodbye like that. I hope that everything is going great for you.**_

_** Edward**_

_ I couldn't believe it. I hadn't hard from him in over eight and a half years. Reading his message my filled heart up with joy As I got to the bottom of the message he gave me his phone number. I took a deep breath and thought about what to do. He was my closest and best friend and that would never change. I looked up and saw that it was almost midnight. I didn't care the least I could was leave him a message. I dug my phone out of my bag and dialed his number. After it rang a few times his voice mail picked up._

_ "You've reached Edward Cullen. I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I will get back to," the recording said. _

_ I had butterflies in my stomach and it felt so good to hear voice. Then the called beeped telling me it was my turn to a message._

_ "Hey stranger," I said. "I'm sorry for calling you so late. I want to say that I'm sorry for pushing you so much that day. I didn't want to say goodbye like that either. I hope to hear from you soon."_

_ When I pressed end I felt like I was on cloud nine. I went to bed with a smile on my face for the first time in a long time._

I walked back into my apartment to find it awfully quiet. I looked around and I couldn't find Alice anywhere. I figured that she went out with Jasper. I walked into my room to see my suite case on the bed and opened.

"Shit," I said when a pair of shoes came flying at me. "Alice!"

"Bella," she said startled. "You scared the leaving daylights out of me."

"You," I said laughing. "You threw shoes at me."

"I didn't know that you were out there," she answered with a smirk. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's alright," I told her. "He is your twin."

"I know that he is my twin brother," she started to say. It's just that she never mentioned him when I was around. "I miss him too."

"When was the last time you talked to him," I asked her.

"Right before I left for college," she said walking back into my closet.

"What are you packing for me to wear," I said trying to change the subject. "I don't leave for another two days and you're already packing.

"I know that," she said carrying more clothes out. "You're going to be gone for almost a month this time."

"It'll go by quickly," I told her. "Plus I'm sure that you'll be counting. Counting down the days until you're in New York shopping."

"You're right about the shopping part," she said laughing.

"So let's pack," I told her laughing as well.

We both ended up on the floor laughing.

**Please Review. **


	11. Chapter 10 The Phone Call

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Hallelujah By: Rufus Wainwright

Till I Find You By: Yiruma

All I Believe In By: The Magic Numbers

Chapter 10 The Phone Call

**EPOV**

"Alec," I said. "For your next lesson I want your to work on a piece by Yiruma."

"Sure," he said closing the lid on the piano.

"I'll see you next time," I said walking to the door.

"Sure thing," he said before walking off in another direction.

"Mr. Cullen," Felix said.

"Yes," I answered.

"Have a good day," he said. "Things will get better."

"Thanks," I said walking out the door.

I had no idea what he meant by that. I shrugged it off and headed outside. I hailed a cab and went home. I had decided to completely redo my bedroom to say that I was officially finished with Tanya. I spent all day yesterday getting a new bed and having it delivered. As the movers moved the old bed out I noticed something up against the wall. Sitting right in the middle was a box with a healthy collection dust sitting on it. I didn't think anything about it at the time as I picked it up. I moved it out of my room and put it in the office on my desk.

So when I walked into the house I went into the office and sat there looking at it. I was afraid to open it, because of what was in it. I had somewhat of a clue, but I wasn't for sure. Did I want to open myself up to all the emotions that I had suppressed. I sat there the rest of the afternoon just staring at this box. I eventually got up to get ready for the evening. I made a contract with a local restaurant to play on select evenings. Tonight would be my first night there, and I wanted to get there early to a get a feel for it.

Once I arrived I walked over to the piano and started playing. I played all my favorites, and some of my own pieces. I couldn't help but think about her as I played my own pieces.

_I still couldn't believe that she called me. I couldn't pay attention to any of my lessons, because I thought about her. I sat there thinking about when would be the best time to call her. I didn't want to call her too early in the day or really late at night. I argued with myself all day, until I gave up. I got the courage to call her. It would be seven o'clock her time, and I hoped that she wasn't busy._

_As I dialed her number, the butterflies in my stomach increased. Breath, I kept telling myself. After it rang a few times, I was going to give up hope._

_ "Hello," the voice said when the phone was answered. _

_ "Bells," I said shocked._

_ "Yes," she answered. I couldn't say anything to her. It was almost as if I had lost my voice. "Cullen, I know it's you."_

_ "How did you know," I said laughing._

_ "Caller ID silly," she said laughing. "Plus you gave me your number remember. How are you?"_

_ "I'm doing great," I told her. "How are you?"_

_ "I'm good," she said._

_ "I meant what I said in that message," I told her. _

_ "Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry for pushing your buttons at the oak tree that day as well."_

_ "Bella," I said._

_ "Wait," she said interrupting me. "I just didn't want to."_

_ "Didn't want to what," I asked her when she stopped talking._

_ "I didn't want to leave," she said quietly. "I wanted to stay there with you."_

_ "It's not your fault," I said trying to reassure her. How I now wished that I should've begged her to stay with me. Talked to her parents to see if she could have lived with us. "How are your parents doing?"_

_ "Edward," she said. "They were killed almost four years ago."_

_ "I'm so sorry," I said shocked. I couldn't believe that her parents were dead. They were good hearted people, and didn't deserve to die._

_ "I don't want to talk about it," she told me. _

_ "I should've been there," I told her. "I should've been there with you during that time."_

_ "Edward," she said. "It's okay."_

_ "I'm here for you now," I said to her. I had to tell her something I didn't care if she rejected me. I needed her to know that. "Bella I've missed you for forever."_

_ "I've missed you too," she said._

_ When I heard that I was on cloud nine again. She missed me and I missed her. Over the next few hours we talked about everything. We played twenty questions to see how much we remembered about each other. I was shocked, we still knew everything. It was almost as if we had just seen each other yesterday._

_"Edward," she said. "It's eleven o'clock here in Seattle. Where are you?"_

_ "New York," I answered. I was caught up talking that I let it slip my mind. "I'm at Julliard studying piano._

_ "That's great," she said. "I'm really proud of you for following your dreams."_

_ "Really," I said shocked._

_ "Yes," she said. "You always loved playing the piano. Why wouldn't I be proud of you?"_

_ "That means a lot to me," I told her. I felt my heart overfill with joy._

_ "I would love to stay on the phone with you," she said._

_ "I know," interrupting her this time. "But it is getting late."_

_ "It's what after two in the morning there," she said laughing._

_ "Yeah," I said looking over at the clock. "I've really enjoyed talking to you tonight."_

_ "Me too," she responded. "Good night Edward."_

_ "Night Bells," I told her hitting the end button._

_ I went to bed that night with a smile on my face. I felt like a was little boy again opening gifts around the Christmas tree. _

I couldn't remember much of the night after playing. All I know is waking up in my bed after dreaming about Bella.

_Please Review_


	12. Chapter 11 Brick by Brick

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Speak to me Gently By: Future of Forestry

Glitter in the air By: Pink

Chapter 11 Brick by Brick

**BPOV**

_Edward and I had been talking almost everyday several times a day. So it wasn't a surprise when my phone when off during my chemistry lecture one day. I looked down at the phone before checking the message._

_ **E: Hey beautiful**_

_** B: Hey yourself. What are you up to?**_

_I texted him back before looking up at the professor. I knew that I would probably be texting the rest of the class so I turned my recorder on. I was just beyond happy to be talking to him again._

_ **E: Leaving my lessons for the day. What are you doing?**_

_ **B: Sitting in my chemistry lecture**_

_ I excepted him to send some smartass reply. He always knew how to surprise me for the better._

_ **E: I miss you!**_

_ **B: I miss you too!**_

_I really did miss him and to hear him say that he missed me too. Well that gives me butterflies in my stomach, my palms become sweaty, and my heart beat a thousand times a minute._

_ **E: I would really love to see you**_

_** B: Same here. It's been too long.**_

_** E: I know. I'll talk to you later. Enjoy the rest of your chemistry lecture.**_

_** B: Okay. LOL**_

_** E: Bye Sweetheart**_

_** B: Bye handsome!**_

_I sat there the rest of my lecture thinking about him. We've been talking for almost two months back and forth. There were some nights that I felt bad for him. Why? He would call me ten o'clock his time and wouldn't get off until after four o'clock in the morning his time. We talked about everything and anything. I had told him somewhat about Jacob, but never went into any great detail. I just told him that it was a really bad and ugly break-up. Of course he told me about Tanya. They weren't together anymore, but I could've killed her for what she did to him._

_ I looked over my schedule to see when I might go visit him._

"And I saw that I would have an extra long weekend off soon," I said reading aloud. I noticed something then and there. Anthony was tearing down the walls that I built around my heart after James. Everyday a layer was gone, and my heart opened up to him more."

I closed the book and handed to back to Jane. I was in L.A. now, and enjoying every minute of it. I loved the fact that my book was getting so much positive feedback. Everyone that I have met has found a way to connect with Amanda. While in reality they are really connecting to me.

"Bella," Jane said bringing me back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I responded. "I'm just tired from all the flying."

"Okay," she said. "You have one more hour of signing. Then you are off to West Virginia, so maybe you can sleep on the plane."

"Thank you Jane," I told her taking my seat at the table.

As the rest of the signing went on I couldn't help but think about Edward. While we were talking again, he opened my heart back up. It was so easy talking to him. He knew how to make me laugh. He may not have been there in person, but he still knew how to make me blush. He was my best friend and I loved him. When I thought about that I couldn't help but smile.

Before I knew it, it was time to leave for the airport. Once in the car I slide the heels that Alice packed me off.

"Well," Jane said. "Someone seems to better in a good mood."

"I guess I am," I told her smiling. I knew that no matter what happened between Edward and myself when I thought about him I was happy.

"So," she said pulling her blackberry out. "You're scheduled to appear at The Charleston Town Center Mall center court tomorrow afternoon at two o'clock and will be finished by five o'clock in the evening."

"Great," I said laying my head against the seat.

The drive to the airport was rather shot, and I wished that it wasn't. I wanted it to go on a little longer so that I could sleep for about ten minutes. Once we were inside and waiting for the plane to board I saw something. I noticed a little boy and girl sitting in the floor across from me playing. They reminded me of when Edward and myself were younger. I got up, walked over, and sat down beside of them.

"Hi," I told them. "I'm Bella."

"Hi," the little boy spoke up saying. "I'm Paul and this is my best friend Rachel."

"Well it's very nice to meet you both," I told him shaking both their hands.

"Do you have a best friend," Rachel asked.

"I did," I told them letting the sadness in my voice come out.

"Where are they," Paul asked this time.

"He lives in New York City," I responded.

"Do you talk to him," Rachel asked this time. Damn these kids and the nonstop question bank.

"No," I answered. " We had an argument and haven't spoken since then."

"We never argue," he said proudly. "Do you miss him? I miss her when she is gone."

"Believe me," I started to say. "I miss him everyday."

"Bella," Jane said standing up. "It's time to board."

"You're Isabella Swan," a woman said coming up to me. "Our kids didn't bother you did they."

"No they didn't," I said to reassure her. "I've really enjoyed talking to them. Can you wait here for one more minute?"

"Sure," the other woman said.

I walked back over to my bag, and pulled two books out from it. I quickly signed them and walked back over there handing them to the two woman. When Jane saw what I was doing she brought me two more copies. I signed these more personally then what I would for anyone else. Well except for Alice and the rest of my family. These two books were for Paul and Rachel and I made sure to sign my name as 'Bella'.

** To Paul and Rachel**

** Being best friends is always the most important thing in someone's life. Always be there for each other. Be there for each laugh, each tear, each argument, and each apology. More importantly be there for each other.**

** With love,**

** Bella**

"Here you go," I said handing them there books. "It was fun getting to talk to you both. Remember to always be there for each other, and have fun together."

"Okay," they both answered hugging me.

"Thank you," their moms said.

I picked my bag up and headed towards the plane. When I made it to my seat and the plane was in the air I went to sleep. Of course I dreamt of Edward, his green eyes that could make me melt, and his bronze colored hair that was always perfect.

_ I had finally chosen my weekend to go up to New York to see him. There was just one little problem. I hadn't told him yet. I wanted it to be a last minute thing. I wanted to surprise him with my arrival, but I didn't want to be standing in the airport for forever. So I thought that it might be better to tell some of the truth. Before I left for the airport I decided to text him._

_** B: What are you doing this weekend?**_

** _E: Nothing planned, so I'm staying home. What about you?_**

_When I received his reply I knew that I wasn't going to text him back. Instead I dialed his number._

_ "Hey," he said when he answered the phone._

_ "So," I started to say but I couldn't finish talking. I wanted to make him suffer for a little bit._

_ "So," he said puzzled. "What do you want Swan?"  
_

_ "Can you be at JFK in six hours," I said. _

_ "Yes," he answered. "Why do I have to go there?"  
_

_ "There just might be a surprise for you there," I said hanging up the phone._

_ I walked out of my apartment to the cab that I called earlier. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to see him after all these years. _

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12 Burden

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Brighter Days By; Leeland

Never Gonna Be Alone By; Nickelback

Chapter 12 She didn't want to be a burden

**APOV**

Bella had been gone for a few days, and like she said I was counting the days until I go to New York. I had nothing better to do during the days since Jasper worked, so I started to read her book. I couldn't put it down, and even cried in a few spots.

As I read it, I started to put things together like a puzzle. All the events, all the struggles were real they actually happened. She had written this book about hers and Edward's friendship and the love that she had developed for him. Everything that they went through as kids, what she went through when she moved, and it all lead up to about a year ago. Hell, they both lied to me. They saw each other two years ago in New York. I shouldn't have anything to say because I'm lying to them too. I'm basically playing them against each other with them knowing.

"Bella," I said out loud. I couldn't believe that she would hide this from me. I couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with him. I could kill him for hurting her. Brother or not he hurt her, and probably didn't even notice.

I sat there the rest of the afternoon thinking about what to do. I was angry at the both of them. I knew it in my heart that they deserved each other. They both deserved to be happy, and needed to be with each other again.

"Mom," I said when she answered the phone.

"Alice," she said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I said. "Have you read Bella's book?"

**ESPOV**

I was sitting in the kitchen finishing Bella's book when the phone rang.

"Mom," I heard Alice say when I answered the phone.

"Alice," I said. I didn't know what was wrong. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said. "Have you read Bella's book?" 

"I just finished it," I told her.

"Did you find any of it at all odd," she asked.

"Alice," I said puzzled. "What are you getting at?"

"It's about her and Edward," she said. "Don't you see all the events in the book really happened to them."

"Yes, I read that," I told her.

"Mom," she said. "They lied to us, they saw each other in New York two years ago. Bella's in love with him."

"Alice calm down," I told her. "I've always known that she loved him. In fact she's still in love with him."

"Did dad ever tell you," she asked me. I knew what she was talking about. I read about the abuse and how 'Amanda' begged the doctor to not tell anyone especially 'Anthony'.

"You know that your father could never tell me that," I responded.

"Even if it was Bella," she cried over the phone.

"Alice," I said to her trying to calm the tears. "You read what she wrote. She didn't want to be a burden on us because of Edward. The past is the past. Be happy that she is in our lives happy, and healthy now."

"Okay," she said. "Love you,"

"Love you too," I said as I hung up the phone. I sat there in the kitchen thinking back to a night a little over four years ago.

_ It was really late at night, and Carlisle hadn't come to bed. I got up and headed downstairs to his office thinking that maybe he had fallen asleep. When I opened the door I was surprised with what I found. He was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands crying. I quickly walked over to him, putting my arms around him for comfort._

_ "Darling," I said. "What's the matter?"_

_ "It's Bella," he said. "She was brought into the hospital earlier this evening."_

_ "Why was she brought to Forks and not Port Angeles," I asked puzzled._

_ "Renee brought her and asked specifically for me," he said. "It's bad honey."_

_ "What's wrong," I pleaded. "What's the matter with our Bella."_

_ "Her boyfriend," he started to say before the sobs came back. "Jacob Black has been hitting her."_

_ "No," I said covering my mouth. This wasn't true, it had to be a nightmare._

_ "He would make sure to hit her, so that no one else could see," he said. "Renee walked in on her changing and that's how she found out."_

_ "We have to protect her," I said._

_ "Esme," he said calm. "She doesn't want any of you to know." _

_ "Why," I asked._

_ "She doesn't want to a be a burden on us," he told me. "She doesn't want Edward to know especially. She still thinks that he hates her, plus that he's changed."_

_ "I won't tell them," I said looking at him. "I agree with you about Edward, he has changed. He doesn't show life in his eyes like he did when she was around."_

_ "Thank you sweetheart," he said kissing my hand._

I was brought back to reality when the kitchen door closed.

"Carlisle," I said. "We need to talk."

**CAPOV**

I had just walked through the kitchen door when I heard Esme.

"Carlisle," she said. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong sweetheart," I said when I noticed that she had been crying.

"Did Jacob Black kill Bella's parents," she asked.

I took a deep breath before answering remembering that night.

_I had gotten a call that I was needed to cover a shift in Port Angeles. It was a slow night when a major trauma came in. The call said that there were four gun shot victims: one dead on arrival and three in critical condition. _

_ It wasn't until the three critical came in that I went weak at the knee. It was the Swan's Charlie, Renee, and Bella coming through the trauma doors. I knew who exactly did this to them and that person would pay. Jacob Black would surely pay for this, she had gotten a domestic violence petition against him. As everyone went hard to work to save their lives, I went between all three rooms. Charlie and Renee never made it, there gun shot wounds were pretty much fatal. I turned all of my attention and focus onto Bella, she would come out of this alive, and I wasn't going to let her die. She was my 'daughter' no matter what happened in our lives. It took three bags of blood and surgery to get her to stable condition._

_ One bullet went thru her shoulder and the other bullet hit her stomach. She had bruises all over her arms, cuts on her face, and a broken wrist. She didn't wake up for two long days. If I wasn't at her side, then Esme was there in my place. We never told Alice and Edward, because we didn't know how they would react. _

_ "Carlisle," she said when I walked into the room. "Is it true?"_

_ "Yes," I told her. She was told about her parents death just recently. When I told her it was true the tears she had held back fell. "I'm so sorry Bella."_

_ "Why," she pleaded._

_ "Bella," I said looking at her. "Your parents were wonderful people. Never ever forget that."_

_ "I know," she said. "Please don't tell him."_

_ "I won't," I told her. I haven't talked to him since he graduated from high school. Him and Tanya took off for New York that night. "We love you Bella. You'll always be like a 'daughter' to Esme and myself."_

_ "Carlisle," she said wiping the tears away. "I love you too."_

_ After she was discharged I didn't see her again until Alice brought her home a few months ago._

"Yes," I told her. "I was there the night that they came in."

"What happened," she asked.

"Darling," I said taking the seat beside her. "What is making you bring this up?"

"I read Bella's book," she answered me. "Carlisle she has been hurting for so long."

"He broke into their house," I told her what I knew about that night. "He knew that he would have to deal with Charlie first. Charlie was able to fire a couple of rounds before getting shot himself. Jacob then found Bella and Renee hiding in her closet."

"Where is Jacob now," she said looking down.

"He ended up dieing at the scene." I responded.

"We need to get Edward home soon," she said. "He needs to be here for her birthday."

"Why," I asked puzzled.

"Here," she said handing me Bella's book. "Read this and you will know why."

I took the book and walked back to my office. There wasn't a day that goes by that I wish I could've protected her against that monster. As I sat at my desk I looked over at a picture and smiled.

_They were both five years old. Bella had come to hospital with a broken arm. Edward was so worried about her and it was really cute. I took her parents out into the hall to talk about the break. When we walked in a few minutes later we found them both asleep. She had her head on his shoulder, and he had his head on her head. It was a picture perfect moment. Thankfully Renee had a camera with her and she snapped a few. After she got them back she gave me a copy to keep. I have kept it here on my desk all these years. _

Esme said for me to read this book to find answers. I started reading hoping that everything would be fine in the end.

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 13 Surprise!

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

With You in My Head By: UNKLE

Chapter 13 Surprise!

**EPOV**

_"There just might be a surprise for you there," she said hanging up the phone._

_ I was dumbfounded when she said that. So I had six hours to figure out what was going to happen. I sat there trying to guess for the longest time. Was she going to come? Was she sending something? I didn't care. What? Of course I care. If she was coming here then I needed to straighten my house up. I went into the guest room and put fresh sheets on the bed, and made sure that there were fresh towels in the bathroom. I checked my phone and saw that I only had two hours left. My mind had been so busy running in circles that I let the time slip my mind._

_ I grabbed a quick shower, some fresh clothes, and I was out the door. I hailed for a cab and told them to take me to JKF airport. On the way I had butterflies in my stomach, my palms had become sweaty, and my heart was beating a thousand times a minutes. When I finally made it over to the gate I paced back and forth._

_ Five more minutes. I could close my eyed and visualize her perfectly. I stood in one place perfectly still. I noticed that there were several people coming towards me. _

_ That's when I saw a brown eyed, brown hair girl looking over in my direction. When our eyes met I was overcome with joy._

_ "Edward," she said coming towards me._

_ "Bells," I said running up to her. I picked her up and hugged her closer to me. It felt so damn good to have her back in my arms. "You're here."_

"Bella," I said sitting up in a cold sweat.

**BPOV**

_ I sat there sitting on the plane thinking about him. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I was actually on my way to New York. There was a part of me that was really hoping for this weekend to workout. He had tore down the walls to my heart, and I let him. I sat back and smiled back at that little fact. _

_ "May I have your attention please we will be landing in a couple of minutes," someone announced. _

_ Now my stomach had butterflies, my palms were getting all sweaty, and my heart felt like it was beating in my throat. I got off the plane and started to walk towards the gate. Would he be here? What would I do if he wasn't? _

_ When I walked out into the airport I saw him. I met his emerald green eyes that could make me melt in a heartbeat. His hair was still the same messy bronze color, but I didn't care. I was overcome with joy at that exact moment._

_ "Edward," I said walking towards him. _

_ "Bells," he said running up to me and picking me up. He hugged me close to his body. I felt safe, comfort, and home when I was in his arms. I didn't want to leave him at all. "You're here."_

"Edward," I said sitting straight up in my bed.

**Please Review.**

**Sorry so short. **

**There is more about their time in New York.**


	15. Chapter 14 Realizations

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

How did I fall in love with you By: The Backstreet Boys

You and Me By: Lifehouse

Chapter 14 Realizations

**BPOV  
**

_Two years ago….._

_ "I still can't believe that you're here," he said when we got in the cab._

_ "Were you surprised," I said smiling at him._

_ "Yes," he answered. "You surprise me all the time. How long are you staying?"_

_ "It's Wednesday night," I started to say. "My plane takes off Monday at four o'clock in the evening."_

_ "Basically I get five whole days with you," he said smiling. "Good, we're here."_

_ "This is where you live," I said startled looking at this beautiful brownstone. _

_ "Yeah," he said unlocking the door. "Come on in and I'll show you the guest room."_

_ "Okay," I said bending down to pick up my bags. Before I was able to get my hands on them he already had them. He was a perfect gentleman when he wanted to show off. _

_ I followed him up the stairs, and I couldn't help but stare at him. I was so happy that I was here. I noticed something different when I was around him. My heart beat picked up and I couldn't help but smile. _

_ "Here you go," he said. "I hope that you like."_

_ "Thanks," I said looking around. "It's perfect."_

_ "I'll let you get settled in," he said walking out of the room._

_ When he walked out of the room, I sat down on the bed. Not a few minutes passed before I could hear the sweet sounds of the piano playing. I got up and headed towards downstairs. I was hungry so I figured that if I found the kitchen then I would cook us dinner. As I made my way to the end of the hallway I passed his music room. I stood by the door and listened for a few minutes. I loved listening to him play, and he looked so happy at that moment. I went on down to the kitchen and found some pasta to cook. As I stood there cooking I realized something. I truly loved him._

_ I was in love with Edward with all my heart. At that exact moment I felt a blush creep up my neck. Now I just needed the perfect time to tell him._

**EPOV  
**

_ I still couldn't believe that she was here. This had to be a dream, there was no way I could really be this happy. I left her in the guest room to get settled in. I walked down to my music room, sat down in front of my piano, and started playing. I played with so much emotion and life that my fingers flowed flawless on the keys. She did something to me, because I couldn't stop smiling. In fact I haven't stopped smiling since meeting her at the airport. I didn't know how long I had been playing, but I smelled something good in the air. The aroma was coming from the kitchen._

_ When I walked in I noticed her standing in front of the stove. Her back was to me, but all I could do was stare at her. _

_ "Smells good," I finally said. She turned around smiling at me. _

_ "Hey," she said. "Thanks, do you want to help."_

_ "Sure," I answered walking up beside of her. "What can I do?"_

_ "Can you get the plates," she asked draining the pasta. _

_ I walked over to the cabinet and pulled two plates out. I walked back over to sink with a devilish smirk on my face._

_ "Bells," I said to get her attention. When she turned around, I took a handful of pasta and threw it at her. _

_ "Cullen," she said wiping the pasta off her shirt. "You're going to get it."_

_ We stood there throwing our dinner at each other. We had just ran out of pasta, and I saw her eyeing the sauce._

_ "Oh, no you don't," I told her trying to go after her. _

_ As I grabbed her waist we both fell to the floor. She landed on top of me, looking at me._

_ "Are you okay," she asked still looking at me laughing._

_ "Yeah," I said tightening my grip on her waist. I looked into her eyes and wanted to get lost forever. I had the sudden urge to kiss her._

_ "Come on," she said helping me up._

_ "Let's go watch a movie," I said. I was thinking of every possible way to have her in my arms again. _

_ "What about the kitchen," she said looking at our mess of paste._

_ "We'll do it tomorrow," I told her. "We'll shower in the morning as well." _

_ "Okay," she said following me into the living room._

_ We ended up watching some Harry Potter movie, mainly because it was the only thing on. I didn't care at all. I had my Bella here with me in my arms. She snuggled up close to me and I put my arms around her._

_ "Bells," I whispered into her ear. When she didn't responded I looked down to see that she was asleep. _

_ She looked so peaceful and my heart melted. I could sit here all night and watch her and watch her sleep. While I was watching her sleep a realization hit me that I loved her. I was truly in love with my best friend. I just had to find the courage to tell her. _

**Please Review!**

**As we head back to the present Bella is now in New York promoting her book. Alice has some explaining to do to both her and Edward. Why has it been two years since they last talked. Will Edward and Bella finally get to see each other? Will Edward let his pride get the best of him and ruin everything again?**


	16. Chapter 15 You'll hate me afterward's

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Ignorance By: Paramore

Someday By: Nickelback

Chapter 15 You'll hate me afterwards

**APOV**

"Jazz," I said sitting in the cab. "Go on to the hotel."

We had just arrived in New York. Bella doesn't know that I am here a day early. The reason I came early was because I needed to get some things off my chest. The first person I needed to talk to was Edward. It was time that he knew the truth about Bella.

"Are you sure Alice," he asked worried.

"Yes," I answered. "I need to do this alone. He will probably hate me afterward."

"He'll get over it," Jasper said leaning over and kissing my forehead.

He had the cab drop me off at Edward's place before going to the hotel. I stood outside the front door for a minute before knocking.

"Pixie," he said when he answered the door.

"Hey," I said walking in.

"Where's Jasper and your bags," he asked.

"They are on there way to the hotel," I answered.

"I thought that you all were staying here," he said puzzled.

"We need to talk," I told him. "You're going to hate me after this."

"Alice," he said.

I walked past him into the living room looking out the window.

**EPOV**

She walked past me and went into the living room. What did she want to talk about? Why does she think I 'm going to hate her afterwards? I took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

"What do you want to talk about," I asked her.

"It's my roommate," she said still looking out the window.

"What about your roommate," I questioned. "Alice I don't even know her name."

"Yes you do," she said. She then turned around looking at me. "It's Bella."

"You're joking right," I said laughing. This had to be some kind of a joke. When I looked over at her she wasn't laughing. Oh shit!

"No," she said.

"What the fuck," I said. "So that was her room that I slept in when I visited you."

"Yes," she answered. "You see she got a book published and is out promoting it right now."

"Why Alice," I asked. "Why couldn't you tell me?" I couldn't believe that she would lie to me. So it had been Bella's name that Alec brought up at his place. She actually wrote and published a book.

"Because as far as I knew you hadn't talked to her in eleven years," she said. "I never brought you up when she was around."

"Does Bella know about any of this," I asked.

"No," she answered. "Why didn't you tell me that you saw her two years ago."

"First of all it's none of your damn business," I said. "Plus she has Jacob to run back too."

"You don't know," she shot back with tears in her eyes. "You're such a selfish bastard."

"You're a no good lying pixie," I told her. I was beyond pissed at her.

"No wonder she's been hurting for so long," she said ranting at me. "More importantly no wonder she never wanted to be a burden on us. You have changed so much. You're not the brother that I knew."

"Get the fuck over it," I said. "Now where is she?"

"Here," she said. "She's in New York promoting her book."

"I want to hear the truth come out of her mouth," I told her before getting the urge to leave or punch the wall.

"No," she yelled. "Let her enjoy her time here. Unlike the last time she was here."

"Whatever," I told her. "I'm done playing your little game.

"You want the truth," she said. " You want answers."

"Read this," she told me throwing the something at me.

"What the hell," I said dodging whatever the object was she threw at me.

With that she walked out of my house. We have never fought like this before. She was right about one thing. I surely did hate her at this moment in time.

I picked up the object she threw at me. It was Bella's book, but I didn't give a shit. I carried into my office and threw it on my desk beside the unopened box.

Why would Alice do this to me? I didn't know what to think at the present time. I was just glad the Jasper and herself were staying somewhere else. I needed sometime to think.

**BPOV**

I had just finished my second day in New York. It went okay. I couldn't wait to see Alice tomorrow and I had the whole day off. As I walked back towards my hotel I couldn't help but hope that maybe I would run in to him on the streets. Just then I heard my phone going off. I checked it and it was a text from Alice.

**A: Here! Bella we need to talk.**

Need to talk. What was going on? I hoped that she was alright. When I made it back to my hotel and close enough to my room I saw something. It was Alice leaning up against the wall crying.

**Please Review**

**HOW WILL BELLA TAKE ALICE'S NEWS? WHAT DID HE DO TO BREAK HIS PROMISE?  
**


	17. Chapter 16 What really happened

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Impossible By: Shonetelle

I miss you By: Avril Lavinge

Chapter 16 What really happened

**BPOV**

"Alice," I said when I made it closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"Bella," she said. "Please don't hate me."

"Why would I ever hate you," I told her.

"I know that you came up here two years ago," she said. "I know that you saw Edward."

"You figured out my book," I said.

"Yes," she responded. "What happened between you two?"

"Come in and I'll tell you," I told her. I unlocked the door and she came in behind me.

When I was in the room I kicked off my heels and sat down on the bed. She just kept standing there looking out the window.

"Alice," I said. "If you read the book then you know what happened."

"I know," she said "But I still want to hear it from you."

"I was walking into the living the room when I heard him on the phone," I started to say. "I figured out that he was talking to Tanya because he called her "Tan". He told her that I wasn't his friend that he was just being nice to his sister's friend. I could let that one slip because we are friends. The real kicker was when he told her that he could never love someone like me and that is a promise."

_After I heard that I dropped the glass that was in my hand. When it hit the floor and shattered I knew that got his attention. When he turned around and looked at me all the color in his face drained. I couldn't believe him. We were having this amazing time and he had to ruin it. _

_ "You promised her," I yelled at him storming out of the brownstone. It was pouring down the rain outside, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of there, out of here, and away from him. _

_ "Bella," he said grabbing my arm. "Listen to me damn it."_

_ "No Edward," I said. "You were my closest friend. I never lied to you and was always there for you." _

_ "Where you always there for me," he said laughing. "Were you there for me when you were with Jacob."_

_ When he said that my blood boiled. He never figured out what really happened to me and my parents._

_ "How dare you," I said slapping him across his face. "You knew that I never really loved him. I never loved him compared to loving you. Taxi!"_

_ "Bella," he said. It was like he ran into a brick wall when he heard my statement. I didn't want to tell him that I loved him like that. "Don't leave. I'll make it up to you. I promise you I will."_

_ "Why," I said as the taxi pulled up. "So you can break it like all the rest."_

_ "Please," he said. I didn't listen I climbed into the taxi._

_ "Where to," the cab driver said._

_ "JFK," I responded, looking straight ahead. The tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them. I put my head against the seat, closed my eyes, and went back to a happier time with Edward._

_ I was in love with my closest friend and we'll never be together because he's too damn proud._

"Then you know the rest," I said.

"Bella," she whispered wiping the tears from her face. "Do you still love him?''

"Everyday," I told her. "What else did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you write it," she asked. This was the first time someone asked me these.

"While I was writing it," I started to say. "My heart didn't hurt as much as it does now."

"Edward, that's what I want to talk to you about," she said. "He came to Seattle when you left for the first part of your tour."

"Okay," I said.

"He slept in your room," she said turning to face me. "He needed somewhere to stay, and you were gone."

"Alice," I said calmly. I wasn't really dreaming then. That was his scent masking my pillow. "How much have you told him?"

"He knows about your book," she answered.

"Damn it," I yelled. "He already hates me enough as it is. This will add more fuel to his fire."

"He still thinks that you run to Jacob all the time," she responded. "I had to tell him. Please don't be mad at me."

"Alice," I said. "I'm not mad, but I do need sometime to think."

I got up from the bed, slide my shoes on and walked out of the room. I needed fresh air, so I decided to take a walk. I walked out into the New York summer air trying to figure things out. I had been walking for a little while before I noticed where I was. I looked up to see a familiar brownstone. I stood outside of it for a minute thinking about what to do. I could go and talk to him, but he would more than likely slam the door in my face. I took a deep breath looking up towards the music room window. I could see his outline in the window. If he only knew that I was close to him. I took a deep breath before walking back to the hotel for the night.

**Please Review!**

**No more flashbacks. Sorry if that was confusing you all. **

**Now that they now the truth what will happen. Will it happen in New York? Will it happen on her birthday when she is in Forks? Bella still hasn't told anyone else the real reason behind her book. **


	18. Chapter 17 No one ever told you

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Secrets By One Republic

Chapter 17 No One Ever Told You

**EPOV**

It's been twenty-four hours since my fight with Alice. I didn't know where she staying, or even if she would answer her phone. I just couldn't believe that my own sister would hide this from me. She knew how I felt about Bella.

"Edward," I heard Alec say. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I replied. "Please start at the top of page four."

"Okay," he said turning the pages and starting to play.

I had let my anger get the best of me yesterday. I mean I am proud of her for getting a book published. It's just I'm not ready to face her yet.

"Mr. Volturi," Felix said walking in. "I hate to bother you, but your sister is here to see you."

"Please let her in," he answered still playing.

"Alec," I heard a women say coming in. She looked almost like Alec and was dressed in a business suit. "You mean you actually listened to father and got lessons."

"Unlike some people I know," he threw back at her.

"I've been busy," she told him. "I do have an author who is promoting her new book right now."

"Alec," I said interrupting them. She must be Bella's publisher, and traveling with her right now. "If you would like we can stop for the day."

"That would be wonderful," he said closing the lid. "Jane this is Edward Cullen my piano teacher. Edward this is Jane Volturi my lovely sister."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said picking up sheet music.

"Your Bella's Edward," she said shocked.

"Excuse me," I said looking at her. She has got to be kidding me with this shit.

"You have to be him. I mean you have the emerald green eyes, and the messy bronze colored hair," she said. "You're exactly how she described you to me."

I didn't say anything to them at all, after she made her comment. I just walked past them out of the penthouse. So Bella's been talking about me. I wonder what all she has told people about me. I didn't care nor know what to do about all of it. I had so much on my mind and I have to play at the restaurant tonight. So I still needed to choose my pieces that I would be playing. I put Bella and her book to side and moved on with my music.

When the cab pulled up to my place I noticed someone sitting on the steps. Whoever it was looked like shit. They had their head down, but I could tell they hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Hey asshole," the guy said when I got out of the cab. When I looked I saw that it was Jasper. He had dark circles under his eyes, and looked as if he was ready to kill.

"Nice to see you too Jazz," I said walking to the steps. "What are you doing here?"

"To talk some fucking sense into you," he answered.

"There's nothing to talk about," I responded unlocking the door. I motioned for him to come in so that we could get off the street.

"Then why did I have to stay up all night while she cried," he said. I knew that he meant Bella when he said she. Alice would never sit up all night crying when we had fights, so I knew that it wasn't her.

"Gee," I said being a smartass. "I don't have a damn clue. I'm sure you are about to tell me."

"It was the anniversary of her parents' death you dumb-ass," he said.

"So," I told him.

"No one has ever told you what happened have they," he said shocked.

"Told me what," I demanded. "Tell me Jasper. What has everyone hid from me now?"

"You're a selfish bastard," he said. "Alice was completely right about that. No one has hid anything from you. You're the one who ran up here after high school with Tanya. How were they supposed to tell you?"

"Then what the fuck is it," I told him.

"Jacob killed them and damn well nearly killed her," he said. I felt like the wind had just been knocked out of me. My stomach was turning into knots. I now regret saying all the Jacob comments to not only her but to Alice as well. "Bella was up all night crying for you."

"Why," I said wanting answers.

"He was abusive towards her," he said pissed. "He had been doing it to where she could hide it with her clothes, but Renee found out."

"I thought that those were all rumors," I said shocked. I had heard through the grapevine that he had hit her a few times.

"If you were really her friend and cared about her. Then you would've found out the truth," he said looking away from me. "You should've been there to protect her."

"Jazz, please I need to see her," I begged him.

"The only way you'll see her is to watch 'The Today Show' tomorrow morning," he said walking out the door.

I couldn't believe what I was told. I was still in shock while I got ready to go to the restaurant. No wonder her slapped me that day or Alice getting mad yesterday. I didn't care I needed to talk to her or at least see her.

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella," I heard someone say my name. "You've been asleep almost all day."

"Okay," I said getting up. I stayed up all night with nightmares and crying. It was the anniversary of my parents death.

"Are you still mad at me," I heard. When I looked over I saw Alice sitting beside me.

"No," I told her. "Thanks for staying with me last night. You too Jasper I really mean it."

"Bella," he said. "Don't ever worry about that. We all love you."

"Thanks," I told him. "What are we doing tonight?"

"There is this restaurant," Alice started to say.

"It's nothing to big," Jasper said interrupting her. "There's piano music, dancing, and great food from what we heard."

"Plus," Alice said butting in now. "I talked to Rosalie and Emmett and they are coming with us."

"That's great," I started to say realizing something. "Alice, I don't have anything to wear there tonight. I just have clothes for the interviews and signings that we packed."

"I have you covered," she said. "Plus I got you something new for tomorrow as well."

Her and Jasper went back to their room leaving me to shower. I stood there letting the hot water hit my muscles that were sore. When I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed a box on the bed. I opened it to find a sapphire blue dress inside of it. I hurried and got ready so that we could leave and head on to the restaurant.

**Please review!**

**What will happen at the restaurant?**


	19. Chapter 18 Dinner and Entertainment

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Life on Earth By Band of Horses

Someone to watch over me By: Judy Garland

River Flows In You By: Yiruma

Reverie By: Debussy

Chapter 18 Dinner and Entertainment

**BPOV**

"Table for five under the name Cullen," Jasper said when walked into the restaurant.

"Yes," the host said looking up from the book of reservations. "Would you please follow me?"

We followed the host to the dinning room. It was rather small, but had the feeling of home. I'm glad that they decided to eat here at least I could have a quiet evening. Wait I take that back Emmett hasn't arrived yet. I could help but giggle to myself.

"Here you go," he said placing the menus on the table. "If you go through those doors it will lead you to the piano and dancing. I hope that you have a lovely evening here and your waiter Seth will be right with you."

"Thank you," we all said.

After ordering our drinks, we went ahead and ordered our meal. As we sat there waiting for Rose and Emmett to arrived I heard something. I swore that I had heard it before. It was the sweet sounds of a piano playing in the next room.

"Bella," Alice said getting my attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said looking at her. "That music it sounds so familiar."

"Well, you did hear Edward play the piano all the time," she answered smirking at me.

"I know that," I responded. "That song I heard it before, but I can't place my finger on when."

"Don't worry about that," she said. "Let's just enjoy tonight."

But before I could tell her anything else. I heard a very familiar voice all of a sudden.

"Isabella," the voice said. I turned around to see a muscular man coming towards the table.

"Emmett," I said getting up. He picked me up crushing me towards his chest. "Em, can't breath you goofball."

"Sorry," he said putting me down. "Rose come on babe."

"Rose," I said running over to her and hugging her. I hadn't seen them in two months when they came to Seattle last.

"Bella," she said as we walked back to the table. "I read your book and absolutely loved it."

"B," Emmett said. That's what he would normally call me instead of Bella or Isabella. "I must admit that Rose had me read your book as well."

"Wait! What the hell," Jasper said spitting water out of his mouth. "You mean you can actually read."

"Shut up asshole," Emmett responded to Jasper as we all laughed. "Let me just say that it was cool."

"Thank you Emmett," I told him laughing still over Jasper's comment.

"Thanks for putting the nose bubbles in there," he said before ordering.

"That's how we all became friends," I told them smiling. "You all are my friends and also my family."

"Oh Bella," Rose said wiping a tear off her face.

While we waited on our food we kept talking and laughing. I didn't think that I had laughed that much in ages. For the first time in a long time I was actually enjoying myself and having fun. When we had finished eating everyone insisted on going into the next room. It was bigger then the dinning room, there were also more people and there were two floors. The piano was on the second floor and the way it was facing I couldn't see who was playing.

_Get a grip Bella. He would never think about playing in this type of place. _I thought to myself.

I took a seat and watched everyone else dance. They all looked so happy together, and I couldn't help but smile at them.

"B," Emmett said walking towards me. "Your turn to dance with me."

"You know that I can't dance," I responded.

"Don't let him fool you," Rose said. "He can't keep a beat even if his life depended on it."

"Hey," he said.

"I'm only speaking the truth love," she told him smiling.

"Okay," I said getting up.

As I walked over to him, I noticed a change in music. They started to play records and of course Judy Garland came on. I couldn't help but tear up a little, Renee used to listen to her music all the time. When I made it over to Emmett, I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was trying to cheer me with his own version of the 'Charleston'.

"You know that they would be proud of you," he said taking my hand.

"I know," I said. "I just wished that they could've seen all of this."

"They are watching all this go on in your life," he said. He then took my hand and made me spin. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Thanks Emmett," I said hugging him.

He continued to spin me round and round until I got dizzy. Being the 'big brother' he had always been to me picked me up and stood me on his feet. I had to admit that I felt like I was five years old, but we didn't fall down at all. Before the song was finished, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me," a young woman said. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes," I answered and she handed me a piece of paper. I opened it and couldn't catch my breath.

_You look absolutely beautiful tonight_

"Ms. Swan," the young woman said getting my attention. "Would you please follow me?"

"Okay," I said looking over at Emmett. "I'll be back in a few minutes. You all have fun and don't worry."

"You sure B," he said looking worried.

"Yes," I said. "You all have fun."

With that I followed the young woman up to the second level. She led me down a hallway and into a small room.

"It will just be a minute," she said walking back towards the door. "Please make yourself comfortable?"

"Thank you," I said as she closed the door.

I couldn't make myself comfortable. I had no idea why I was in this room and more importantly who wanted to speak to me. I walked around the room towards the window. I looked out and stared at the lights of New York and they were extremely beautiful. Before I could think of anything else I heard the door open.

I turned around to see who it was and I was shocked.

"It's you," I said to the person who just came in.

**EPOV**

When I arrived at the restaurant, I headed straight for the piano. I couldn't help but notice everyone whispering amongst themselves and staring into the dinning room. I put that to the side and started playing. I still had Bella on my mind and played the piece that I wrote for her. I remembered that the last time I played it was when she was in New York with me last time. It was the day I realized that I loved her. After today's events I needed to play it just this one time only. Once the piece was finished I went to playing my regular pieces and continued to do so for an hour.

"Seth," I said on my break. "How's it going tonight?"

"Great," he answered. "I've got the best table."

"Tell me about them," I said taking a drink of water.

"Well," he said. "There's five people, two lovely couples and one single lady. They are wonderful and I'm having a blast."

"That's great," I said patting his shoulder. "Maybe you'll get a big tip."

"Sure do hope so," he said walking away.

"Hey Seth," one of the waitresses said stopping him. Her name was Leah and they were cousins. "Is it true? That you have Isabella Swan at your table."

When she said Isabella, my heart skipped a beat and I almost choked on my water. I couldn't believe that she was here tonight of all nights. This couldn't be happening to me.

"I don't know," he answered. "You're not taking my table. I'm actually enjoying this bunch of people"

It couldn't be her. There were hundreds of restaurants here in the city to choose to eat from. I couldn't see her here, let alone whoever she was with. I went back upstairs and started playing again. The next hour went smoothly as more people started to come in for the evening. Seth came back upstairs as I started to play the last song before my break.

"How did it go," I asked playing.

"You were right," he said and I looked over at him. "About the tip, they left me close to eighty dollars."

"See," I said. "Did they leave?" 

"No," he answered. "The two couples insisted on coming in here to dance. They are right down there."

I looked around the piano to where he was pointing. That's when I saw them all four of them dancing my sister and three of our close friends. They looked as if they were having fun.

"So where's this 'single lady'," I asked.

"Oh," he said looking around for a minute. "Over there sitting by the wall."

Once again I glanced over the side of the piano where Seth was pointing. That's when I saw her. She was really here tonight. She was words beyond gorgeous tonight. She had on a simple sapphire blue dress and her hair flowed down her back in loose curls. As I finished playing I watched her, thinking about how stupid I've been. I needed to talk to her, but I needed a plan. They started to play Judy Garland and I knew that Renee loved to listen to her music. I watched as she wiped a tear off of her face and was walking towards Emmett. There was a part of me that wished it was me she was walking too and not him.

"Seth," I said after I came up with my plan. "Could you get me a piece of paper and a pen?"

"Sure," he said walking away.

I watched as Emmett spun her around in circles. She was laughing and smiling enjoying herself. It hit me about how much I missed that and missed her. When Seth came back I wrote a quick note and grabbed the nearest person.

"Nessie," I said handing her the paper. "I need you to give this to Isabella Swan. If she agrees bring her up here and leave her in my break lounge."

"Yes Mr. Cullen," she said.

Before she left I asked her to show me Bella and what I wanted her to do. I took a deep breath as I watched her go down to Bella. I stood there hoping that she would say yes.

"Edward," Seth said. "What's going on?"

"You know how Leah asked you about Isabella Swan," I asked him.

"Yeah," he answered cautiously.

"Well," I answered. "There's something in my past that I need to work out with her."

"Okay," he said. "Man, you are confusing me so forget I even asked."

Seth walked away and I looked back down at the lower level. I didn't see Nessie nor Bella, and my eyes went scanning all over the place. I spotted the two of them coming up the stairs. She said yes.

"Mr. Cullen," Nessie said coming towards me. "Ms. Swan is in your break lounge as you asked."

"Thank you," I told her.

I walked down the hall with butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what to except when I open the door. Will she run into my arms? Will she slap the living daylights out of me? I never knew what to expect with Bella in the long run. I stood in front of the door for a minute taking a deep breath. I straightened my tie and turned the door knob.

When I opened the door I saw that her back was towards me staring out the window. She turned around to look at me when I closed the door.

"It's you," she said to me.

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 19 Please Bella

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Only Hope by: Switchfoot

Chapter 19 Please Bella

**BPOV**

It was Edward standing at the door. My heart started to race when I saw him. Why did he have to look so damn good. He had on black dress pants, a white button shirt, and a sapphire blue tie. I didn't want to do this now. I didn't want to face him.

"Bella," he said as I started to walk towards the door. "Please let me talk to you. Please Bella."

"What do you want to talk about," I said with my back towards him.

"I owe you so many apologies," he started to say. "None of them can make up for me hurting you over and over again."

"You finally got one thing right," I replied.

"Jasper came and talked to me earlier today," he said placing his hand on my arm. "Bells, I never knew what happened to you or your parents."

"I'm going to kill Jasper," I said pissed. Why would he tell him that?

"Don't," he said turning me around to face him. "I needed to know that. Especially all the times I said that you ran to him."

"I didn't want anyone to know," I said with the tears starting to come down my face.

"Why," he whispered looking at me. I felt his hands on my face wiping the tears away.

"Because he would've come after you and hurt you," I said. After I said that I realized that I only mentioned him and not anyone else. He grabbed me into an embrace. "I couldn't let that happen to you."

"Bells," he said hugging me closer to him. I felt so safe in his arms. I wanted to open my heart up to him again, but I wasn't completely sure. "I'll never let you go through that again. I promise you this, no one will ever hurt you again."

"Please Edward," I said pushing myself away from him. "I can't take anymore promises."

"I mean it," he said pleading. "Please Bella."

"Edward, I can't," I told him. "You've broken so many of them."

"Please," he said in a whisper.

He came closer to me cupping my face with his hands. I looked up and met his gaze. He lowered his face to mine, and I could smell his cologne. How I desperately wanted to get lost with him. Then I felt his lips on mine, and they were soft. I felt a spark between us. I never felt this when Jacob kissed me. I never felt anything when he kissed me. He moved his hands down my side until he reached my waist. Wrapping his arms around me he pulled me closer to him. I in turn moved my hands up to the messy hair that I've loved so. Weaving my fingers through his hair I welcomed the kiss. The kiss was sweet, innocent, and provided a sense of longing. When we finally broke apart, he placed his forehead on mine.

"I love you Isabella," he said. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I should've told you sooner."

"Edward," I said. I couldn't believe that he was actually in love with me. There was something I needed to know. "What about Tanya?"

"She's gone," he responded quickly.

"That's what you said last time," I told him. I needed to know because she always found a way back in. I wasn't going to do that again.

"Love," he said. He had never called me that before. "She's been gone for a month. I love you, and I want to be with only you."

"I love you too," I told him. "You've just broken my heart so many times."

"I know," he said. "I swear I'll prove it to you."

"There's so much that you don't know," I said.

"I want to know," he pleaded. "Please tell me."

"You know about the book," I told him.

"Yes," he said somewhat puzzled. "Alice told me about it yesterday. I'm so proud of you, Bells."

"I want you to read it," I told him taking my hands in mine. "When your done with it, you'll know everything."

"Are you sure you want me to read it," he asked.

"Yes," I answered him smiling. It was time for him to read it and to know the whole truth. The truth about my feelings and how I was always there for him.

"I will read it for you," he told me smiling.

"I have and will always love you with all my heart Edward," I said to him. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room.

When I made it back downstairs I found everyone else.

"B," Emmett said to me while everyone else was dancing. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I said smiling. "Can we go now?"

"Sure," he said.

We started walking towards the door, and I stayed in the back. Before I walked out the door, I looked back up to the second floor. I saw him standing near the piano looking down. I smiled at him when our eyes met, and turned around to go outside.

**EPOV**

I stood there looking at her. I think she isn't going to slap the shit out of me. I mean if she was she would have already done that. Right now just staring at her I would have done anything to get her into my arms. She looked mad, and I needed to say something

"Bella," I said as she started to walk towards the door. "Please let me talk to you. Please Bella."

"What do you want to talk about," she said with her back towards me. She was pissed at me and I could tell by her body language.

"I owe you so many apologies," I started to say. "None of them can make up for me hurting you over and over again."

"You finally got one thing right," she replied as I walked towards her. That's a first after the many years of hurting her.

"Jasper came and talked to me earlier today," I said placing my hand on her arm. I needed to tell her that I knew what Jacob did to her. "Bells, I never knew what happened to you or your parents."

"I'm going to kill Jasper," she said pissed. I'll have to worry about Jasper wanting to kill me. When he finds out that I told her that I knew what happened.

"Don't," I said turning her around to face me. "I needed to know that. Especially all the times I said that you ran to him."

"I didn't want anyone to know," she said with the tears starting to come down her face.

"Why," I whispered looking at her I took my hands and started to wipe the tears that were falling down on her cheeks away..

"Because he would've come after you and hurt you," she said. She did this to protect me. She was afraid for my safety when he was the one hurting her. I grabbed her into an embrace and I wasn't going to let her go. "I couldn't let that happen to you."

"Bells," I said hugging her closer to me. She felt so right in my arms, almost as if she actually belonged here in them. I wanted to open my heart up to her, but I wasn't completely sure if she would take it. "I'll never let you go through that again. I promise you this, no one will ever hurt you again."

"Please Edward," she said pushing herself away from me. "I can't take anymore promises."

"I mean it," I said pleading to her. "Please Bella."

"Edward, I can't," she told me. "You've broken so many of them.

"Please," I said in a whisper.

I walked closer to her cupping her face with my hands. I looked down and met her gaze. I lowered my face to hers, and I could smell the sweet smell of strawberries radiating from her. How I desperately wanted to get lost with her and those chocolate brown eyes. Then I placed my lips on hers, and they were soft. I felt a spark between us. I never felt this when Tanya kissed me. I never felt anything when she kissed me. I moved my hands down her side tracing each curve until I reached her waist. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her closer to me. In return she moved her hands up to the my messy hair. Weaving her fingers through my hair she welcomed the kiss. The kiss was sweet, innocent, and provided a sense of longing. When we finally broke apart, I placed my forehead on hers.

"I love you Isabella," I said letting my heart speak for the first time. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I should've told you sooner."

"Edward," she said. I couldn't believe that I actually told her. I didn't except what was said next. "What about Tanya?"

"She's gone," I responded quickly.

"That's what you said last time," she told me. She had every right to ask me this, especially with what happened last time.

"Love," I said. I had never called anyone that, and after tonight I didn't want to call anyone else that either. "She's been gone for a month. I love you, and I want to be with only you."

"I love you too," she told me. I felt like I was on cloud nine when she told me that. "You've just broken my heart so many times."

"I know," I said. She was right about that, but I would make it up to her. She said not to promise her but she didn't say anything about not swearing it. "I swear I'll prove it to you."

"There's so much that you don't know," she said.

"I want to know," I pleaded to her. "Please tell me."

"You know about the book," she told me.

"Yes," I said somewhat puzzled. "Alice told me about it yesterday. I'm so proud of you, Bells."

"I want you to read it," she told me taking my hands into hers. "When your done with it, you'll know everything."

"Are you sure you want me to read it," I asked her.

"Yes," she answered me smiling. Alice told me that if I want the truth and wanted answers then I needed to read it.

"I will read it for you," I told her smiling.

"I have and will always love you with all my heart Edward," she said to me. She leaned over and kissed my cheek before walking out of the room.

I stood there for a minute after she left trying to figure out what just happened. It didn't matter I got to have a few minutes with her. I got to kiss her and fell that spark that our two bodies created when we kissed. I was in love with my best friend and she finally knew how I felt. I took a deep breath and walked back to the piano. When I reached it I looked down to the first level. I saw everyone leaving and she was in the back. Before she got to the door, she turned around and looked up. When our eyes met I smiled at her before she turned and went outside. I sat down at the piano and started to play one last time for the evening with a smile on my face.

**Please Review!**

How will 'The Today Show' go?

Will Edward ever figure out the whole truth?

What is the damn box in his office?

Will they ever get together for good?

How will her birthday play out?


	21. Chapter 20 Butterflies

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Shooting the Moon By: Ok Go

Chapter 20 Butterflies

**BPOV**

"Bella," I heard Jane say. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said.

I was already at Rockefeller Plaza getting ready for 'The Today Show'. Alice and Rosalie came with me stating that the boys didn't want to come. After last night's events I had so much on my mind, but I had to push it to the side for the time being. Alice had picked out my outfit and I had to admit that I liked it. It was the same color blue as my dress from last night but it was more appropriate to wear for an interview. My hair was pinned half way up so that no loose curls could make there way to my face.

"Jane," I said speaking up.

"Yes," she answered.

"You know that list we made," I said to her taking a deep breath. "Don't give it to them."

"Are you sure Bella," she asked cautiously.

"I'm sure Jane," I said walking towards her. "I don't want to hide behind it anymore. It's time for people to know."

Alice and Rose both walked over to me. We hugged each other before I went to take my seat.

"When we come back we have the author of the new best seller book _My Closest Friend and Dearest Love_," Ann said.

I took a deep breath and let all the butterflies in stomach fly away.

"Ms. Swan," Ann said coming towards me. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," I said shaking her hand. "Please call me Bella."

"Remember to breath," she said. "You have written such a great book. Have fun and enjoy every minute of it."

"Okay," I said smiling.

"Thirty seconds," I heard someone say.

"Ready," she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told her smiling.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that I was up this early. I remember Jasper telling me yesterday that she had an interview with 'The Today Show' this morning.

I was still floating on cloud nine from last night. It felt so good saying those things to her. It was as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was about to head into the living room, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," I yelled. Who the hell would be knocking on my door this early in the morning? When I opened the door, I saw them standing there bearing gifts.

"Hey dumb ass," Emmett said smacking the back of my head.

"What the hell was that for," I said.

"Gotta have some fun with you," he replied.

"Come on in," I told him. He and Jasper came in and followed me to the living room.

"Sorry about yesterday," Jasper said.

"I should be the one apologizing about everything," I told him. "Where are the girls?"

"They went with Bella to here interview," Emmett said.

"So we came over here to watch it," Jasper threw in. "Coffee."

"Yes," I said taking the cup. "How did you know that I would be up and or even watching it?"

"You honestly don't think we didn't see you last night at the restaurant," Emmett said. "You should've seen the way you were looking at her."

"Believe me if you had hurt her," Jasper said. "You wouldn't be standing or maybe not even breathing right now."

"Why didn't you guys say anything," I asked.

"You two needed time to talk," Emmett said. "When she came back downstairs she was so happy, but this morning was a totally different story."

"Is she alright," I said worried.

"Calm down boy," Jasper said holding his hands out. "She was nervous about the interview this morning."

"Okay," I said taking a seat.

While we were waiting we talked about the old times and caught up with what was missed.

"Rose said to turn it on," Emmett said after checking his phone.

Jasper grabbed the remote and turned the channel. As I sat there waiting for the commercial break to be over I had butterflies. I felt them in my stomach, and I wondered how she felt.

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 21 The Interview

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Iris By: Goo Goo Dolls

Chapter 21 The Interview

**BPOV  
**

"Her book is the story of two childhood friends," Ann said. "Who as they grew up deal with happiness, love, and tragedy. Thank you for being here with us today Ms. Swan."

"Thank you," I said.

"Your book is absolutely touching," she said. "What gave you the inspiration to write this book?"

"My closest friends," I said smiling. "There were six of us all together growing up and everything that we either did or witnessed I wrote about."

"Your main character Amanda," she said becoming serious. "She goes thru a lot of heart break and tragedy in the book. Was that difficult for you to write."

"Actually it wasn't," I said without missing a beat. "Everyone has to experience one, both or one of the other sometime in their life. After experiencing these things for me it was easy to write it down. The one downfall to that is having to relive the situation again."

"Ms. Swan do you have a close friend like Amanda did," she asked me smiling.

"Yes," I said smiling. Truthfully that's all I needed to say. If he reads the book then he'll know the truth for himself.

"You'll be finishing your book tour soon in your hometown of Forks," she said. "How does that make you feel?"

"Wonderful," I said trying to think of something to say. "That's where all my friends and family are from. So it will be great to finish it at home."

"Thank you so much for being here today Ms. Swan," she said finishing up. "The title of her book is _My Closest Friend and Dearest Love _and it's already on the shelves."

"Cut," I heard someone say and took a deep breath.

"It was a pleasure to meet you again Bella," she said. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you so much," I told her. After she walked off I headed towards Alice, Rose, and Jane.

"How do you fell," Jane asked.

"A lot better now," I said relieved.

"What do you mean," Rose asked.

"I wouldn't allow certain questions to be asked," I told her.

"Okay," she said puzzled.

"All of those questions today were on that list," I told her.

"Bella," Alice said interrupting me. "You did great."

"Thanks," I said hugging her.

"Bella," Jane said interrupting her this time. "The plane leaves in two hours."

"Yes Jane," I said answering her.

"Where are you going," Alice finally asked.

"Back To Seattle," I told her.

"Does this have something to do about Edward," she asked me basically pleading.

"Do you mean Edward Cullen," Jane asked.

"Yes,: I said looking at both of them. "Alice for right now yes because he doesn't know everything yet. I want him to know the whole truth. Jane, How do you know Edward Cullen,"

"I met him yesterday," she said. "He is Alec's piano teacher. Must I say Bella he looks a whole better in person."

"Thanks," I said shocked.

"Bella," Alice said grabbing my shoulders. "We know that he was at the restaurant last night. We also know that you two talked."

"But how," I gasped out loud.

"Right after you went upstairs," Rose said. "Emmett spotted him on the second floor before he headed in the same direction you went."

"You guys didn't say anything," I responded.

"When you came back downstairs you seemed so happy," she said.

"Believe me if you had come back down crying," Alice said taking a breath. "Jasper and Emmett would have killed him for doing that to you."

"What did you guys talk about," Rose was now asking.

"Nothing important," I told them. What the hell was with the questioning today of all days?

"It had to be something," Alice said. They were giving me whiplash with the questions between each other. As soon as I answered one person's question the other one asked a question. "You should've seen how you both looked at each other leaving."

"I'm still going home," I told them smiling.

"Fine," they both said at the same time.

When we got back to the hotel I packed my bags and hugged them each goodbye.

"I'll see you both in a couple of days," I told them before getting into the waiting car.

On my way to the airport I couldn't help but think that I was running away. Running from Edward, running from my friends, and running from the truth. I wasn't running from them at all. I knew deep down that they would make sure he read the book. I couldn't give him my whole heart without him knowing the whole truth. What I'm doing right now is what's best for right now.

**EPOV**

I sat there waiting for the news to come back on. I was nervous because I've never seen her in this type of atmosphere before. I didn't know how she would react or even handle the tough questions.

"Relax Edward," Emmett said. After he said that I saw her on the television. She looked so beautiful and I could tell that she was a little nervous. Whenever she was nervous she would bit her lower lip. It is to the point that she doesn't know that she does it half the time.

"Her book is the story of two childhood friends," Ann said. "Who as they grew up deal with happiness, love, and tragedy. Thank you for being here with us today Ms. Swan."

"Thank you," Bella said smiling.

"Your book is absolutely touching," Ann said. "What gave you the inspiration to write this book?"

"My closest friends," she said smiling. "There were six of us all together growing and everything that we either did or witnessed I wrote about."

"Your main character Amanda," Ann said serious. "She goes thru a lot of heart break and tragedy in the book. Was that difficult for you to write."

"Actually it wasn't," she said without missing a beat. "Everyone has to experience one, both or one of the other sometime in their life. After experiencing these things for me it was easy to write it down. The one downfall to that is having to relive the situation again."

"Ms. Swan do you have a close friend like Amanda did," Ann asked her.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"You'll be finishing your book tour soon in your hometown of Forks," Ann said. "How does that make you feel?"

"Wonderful," Bella said. "That's where all my friends and family are from. So it will be great to finish it at home"

"Thank you so much for being here today Ms. Swan," she said finishing up. "The title of her book is _My Closest Friend and Dearest Love _and it's already on the shelves."

Once the interview was over I was able to breath. I was proud of her and in love with her more after seeing that. I had so many questions and I didn't know where to begin.

"I can't believe that she mentioned me," Emmett said smiling.

"Damn it Emmett," Jasper said. "She didn't come out and say your name. She said her closest friends."

"Who else would that be," he smarted off.

"What the fuck are you all talking about," I said trying to become less confused.

"You haven't read it yet," Jasper said laughing. When he looked over at me and saw that I wasn't he stopped. "Are you kidding me?'

"No," I answered. "I just found out about it day before yesterday."

"Come on Edward," he said. "You're making Emmett look like a damn saint for reading it."

"You mean that ass read it," I said shocked. "Can he even read?"

"You two are assholes," Emmett said smacking each of us on the back of the head. "You know that don't you."

"What all do you know," Jasper asked.

"What I heard today," I responded to him.

"You really are lost," Emmett butted in.

"Bella said that if I wanted to know everything then I needed to read it," I said remembering last night.

"What the hell is stopping you," Emmett said. I noticed Jasper get his phone off to check something.

"The girls want to know if they can come over," he said.

"Sure," I answered. After I gave my answer he texted them back. "Since they are on there way over here, we need to straighten things up."

"We'll do that," Jasper said. "You go shower and get dressed."

I did what Jasper said to do. I mean he did threaten to basically kill me if I hurt her. I wasn't going to do that anymore. I was happy with the way things were going in my life. I thought about Bella while I got ready. She hadn't been over since her first trip her. I wanted to forget that last day, and make it up to her. When I went downstairs everything was straight and in there place. I heard a knock at the door and ran to open it.

"Hey beaut," was all I could say. There were only two people at the door waiting. That was Alice and Rosalie with there bags.

"Alice," I said trying to get her to look at me. "Where's Bella?"

**Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 22 Where is Bella?

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Possibility By: Lykke Li

Chapter 22 Where is Bella?

**EPOV  
**

"Alice," I said again. "Where is Bella?"

Still she wouldn't answer me, she kept looking at the ground to cover her tears. This was really starting to piss me off. Why wouldn't she tell me where Bella was?

"Rosalie," I said turning to her and pleading. "Please tell me. Where is Bella?"

"Edward," she said quietly. "She's on her way back to Seattle as we speak."

"What," I said leaning up against the frame of the door. What the hell!

"Alice," I heard Jasper say coming around the corner. "What's wrong?"

"Jasper," she said running into his up arms crying.

"It's alright," he said trying to calm her down.

I motioned for everyone to come into the living so that we could talk about this. I had just gotten her back and she was gone again.

"Could someone please tell me what the fuck happened," I demanded.

"After the interview she said that she was relieved," Rosalie said speaking up first. "Apparently all the questions that she was asked today was on a 'don't ask' list."

"Then Jane reminded her about her flight," Alice said thru her sniffles. "We tried to tell her to stay and not go. We also told her that we knew you two saw each other last night."

"She said that she had to go," Rosalie said holding tears back. "That you didn't know everything yet."

"What makes her think that I haven't read that book yet," I said.

"Edward," Jasper said still comforting Alice. "If you had read the book. Then you would have shown up at her interview this morning."

"He's right," Emmett said now speaking up. "If Rose wrote what she did. Then I would have gone after her without even thinking for a second."

"Really," I said.

"Yes," they all answered.

"Rosalie," I said having to know the answer to this. More importantly I wanted to think of something else. "How in the hell did you get Emmett to read it?"

"Easy," she said smiling. "I told him no more sex until he read it."

"What," Jasper said shocked. "You actually didn't believe her did you?"

"I thought she was joking," Emmett said looking at her. "Until it was time for bed and the door was locked."

"Let's just say," Rosalie said butting in. "The next morning I found him in the kitchen reading."

"You are brutal," I told her.

"No I'm not," she said. "Plus what's stopping you from reading it."

"So Edward," Alice said interrupting. She could tell that I didn't want to answer that question. "Can we stay here for a few days?"

"Of course," I told them. "I'll show you where you will be sleeping."

They followed me up the stairs with their bags in tow. I put Rosalie and Emmett in the guest room and left them to settle in.

"Are you sure you don't mind," Alice asked as we walked down the hall.

"I don't mind at all," I told them leading them to my bedroom. "Here you go."

"We couldn't possibly take your bedroom," Jasper said.

"You will," I told them grabbing some extra clothes.

"Where will you sleep," Alice asked.

"I have a couch in my office," I responded.

"Thank you," she said hugging me.

"You're my sister," I told her. "We may fight from time to time. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"We are all going out for an early dinner," Alice said before I left. "Do you want to join us?"

"No," I told her. "I need to work on some music."

"Are you sure," she said bugging me about it.

"Yes," I told her. "Jasper take my key in case you need it."

"Okay," he said catching it when I tossed it at him.

"Have fun," I told them laughing as I left the room.

I walked down to my office thinking. I just couldn't believe that she would leave without saying goodbye. I mean I poured my heart out to her last night. When I opened that door, I saw that damn box and her book sitting on my desk. I knew that I needed to read it, but I was afraid too. Afraid of what she wrote and how I would handle it. I know that Emmett said that he would run after Rosalie if she wrote it. Would I feel the same way about Bella? I did the last thing I could ever think about. I picked my phone up and dialed a number hoping that person would be home.

"Mom," I said when she answered the phone.

**BPOV**

It felt so good to be home. I hadn't been home in a little over three weeks. As I walked up the steps to the apartment I noticed something hanging on the door. I pulled the paper off the door to find that it was a letter. I went in before reading it.

_Bella,_

_ I wish that I could talk to you in person, but you're not home. I read your book and must say the Charlie and Renee would have been so proud of you. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what my son did to you and your parents. I would have never imagined him to do such a thing to anyone especially you. I raised him to never raise his hand or voice to a lady. I know that I can never say sorry enough times to bring them back. Charlie was my best friend and I miss him dearly. I'm proud of you Bella._

_ Love,_

_ Billy Black_

I opened my bedroom door laying the note on the nightstand. I kicked my shoes off and climbed into my bed for the rest of the day. I feel asleep dreaming about Edward.

_**Please Review!**_


	24. Chapter 23 Mom's Words of Wisdom

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

How To Save A Life By: The Fray

Chapter 23: Mom's Words of Wisdom

**EPOV**

"What's wrong Edward," she asked worried.

"It's Bella," I said to her. I was hoping that she wouldn't scream with joy in my ear. "I saw her last night."

"What happened," she asked. No screaming in ears, and acting very calm. Where the hell was my mother? "You two didn't get into a fight did you."

"No," I told her. "I told her that I loved her."

"It's about damn time," she said happily trying to catch her breath. "What did she say?"

"She said that she loved me too," I said holding the phone away from my ear. Then her first comment came rushing back to me. "What do mean it's about damn time?" 

"Edward," she said calmly. "You've been in love with her for as long as you have known each other."

"But how," I asked shocked.

"I'm your mom," she said. "I know these types of things."

"Thanks," I told her being a smartass.

"Now what's wrong," she asked.

"She had this huge interview today," I started to say. "She left without saying goodbye."

"What did she tell you," she asked being serious.

"She wants me to read her book. That way I'll know the truth," I told her remembering what she said at the restaurant.

"Did you ever think," she started to say. "That maybe she will talk to you once you read it."

"I'm afraid of what she wrote," I said being truthful.

"It's alright to be afraid," she said reassuring me. "If she didn't want you to read it she would have told you. So read the book son. Give Bella a chance."

"Alright," I said. "I love you mom."

"Love you too," she said hanging up the phone.

I went downstairs and grabbed something to drink. I knew my mom was right. If she didn't want me to read it she would've told me. She didn't say anything like that at all. Instead she wanted me to read it. She asked that I read it, and I told her that I would. I walked back up to my office, shutting the door behind me. I stared at my desk once again looking back and forth between the box and the book. I made up my mind finally. I walked towards the desk making my choice.

The damn box could wait, but Bella couldn't.

I grabbed the book and went over to the couch. Turning to page one, I started to read what Bella wanted me to know.

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 24 Stop Blaming Yourself

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Address in the Stars By: Caitlin and Will

Brighter Days By: Leeland

Chapter 24: Stop Blaming Yourself

**EPOV**

Once I started reading her book, I couldn't put it down. She was the most amazing girl in the whole world and I didn't deserve her. She had been through so much and I caused over half of it.

"Hey," I heard Alice say coming into my office. "Did you stay up all night?" 

"Alice," was all I could say as a stray tear ran down my face.

"You read it," she said quietly.

"What have I done," I answered her. "She was always there for me even though I never knew it."

"I know," she said sitting down beside me. "She was always there to cheer you on."

I remembered reading a chapter when Amanda was at one of Anthony's games.

**I stood in the stands watching Anthony take the final snap of the game. Even though I went the rivalry school, I always cheered for Anthony. He was my best friend, no matter what happened between us. After the game I saw him walking out of the locker room. I was going over to talk to him, until I saw Tonya jump into his arms. He looked so happy at that moment. That's what I wanted was for him to be happy. I turned around coming face to face with a very angry James.**

** "**I thought that I saw her but I chalked it up to my imagination," I told her. "I was right there, and didn't do anything."

"There was nothing you could have done," she told me. "Stop blaming yourself over it. That was the past, it's time to work on the future. How do you feel now after reading it?"

"Jasper and Emmett were right about one thing," I said looking up. "I need to see her. I need her right now. I'm in love with her and I need to tell her again."

"I have the perfect setting," she said happily.

"When," I asked her questionably.

"She is almost done with her book tour," she went on saying.

"What does this have to do with me seeing her," I asked again.

"Her last day is scheduled to be in Forks," she said.

"What is the damn date," I said. It was like pulling teeth to get answers from her sometimes.

"September thirteenth," she said.

"Her birthday," I gasped out loudly.

"Yeah," she went on saying. "She will be staying with mom and dad when she is in town. We're having a get together for her just like old times. Hold onto that last thought."

She held out her hand to stop me from saying anything else. Then her phone started ringing, and she answered it. I didn't know how she did that, but she could predict when her phone would ring.

"Hello," she said answering it. "How was your flight?"

She was on the phone with Bella. My stomach started to get butterflies the moment I knew it was her. I wondered if she would ask Alice if I read her book.

"What are you doing today," she asked. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

What did she want to do that Alice wasn't to happy about.

"Okay," she said defeated. "If you need anything please call mom and dad."

Now I wanted to know what the hell was going on and where she was going.

"Be careful," she went on saying. "Love you too."

When she hung her phone up I wanted to pounce on her. I wanted to know everything that was just said.

"What's wrong," I asked her.

"Nothing," she said. "That was Bella on the phone."

"I king of figured that out when you asked how her flight was," I told her.

"She's going to La Push today," she said. "She's going to go see Billy Black."

"Isn't that Jacob's dad," I said with caution. "Why in the hell is she going down there?" 

"Every year on the anniversary of their deaths they get together," she said looking at me.

"Why celebrate his death," I said pissed the fuck off. "He's the one that caused the pain."

"They get together to celebrate Charlie and Renee," she fired back trying not to cry. "Charlie and Billy were best friends before all this went down."

"Why would you be best friends with the father of the son who was beating your daughter," I asked wanting an answer now.

"They knew nothing about any of it until the restraining order was put into effect," she said. "Billy blames himself for what Jacob did. They get together and go out to eat once a year on that date."

"Not this year," I said to clarify a point. The anger was starting to wear off as she explained things to me. I just couldn't figure out why Bella would want to deal with him after what Jacob did. After listening to Alice I can understand now why she did it.

"Except this year," she said being a smartass. "So she was going to see him today."

"Thank you," I said hugging her. "For explaining it to me, I had no idea."

"Now back to her birthday," she said wiping the tears off her face. "What are you going to get her?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I told her eyeing the box on the desk.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested. I looked over at my nightstand and saw the letter sitting there. I got up and got ready for the day with a plan in mind. When I got into my truck I headed down to La Push.

Every year on the anniversary of my parents deaths Billy and I get together for dinner. He still blames himself for everything that happened. I have tried to tell him numerous times that it was never his fault, but it has never sunk in. I ended up having to stop in Port Angeles for gas along the way. As I got out of my truck I prayed that no one would remember me or even try to notice me at all. While I was pumping gas I dug my phone out and called Alice. I knew where she would be, she would be at Edward's but I still needed to talk to her.

"Alice," I said when she answered.

"Hello," she said answering it. "How was your flight?"

"It was actually pretty good," I told her. "Sorry I didn't get a hold of you last night but I kinda fell asleep when I got in."

"What are you doing today," she asked. He had to be within an earshot for her not to be talking that much.

"I'm on my way to La Push to see Billy," I responded. I just hoped that she wouldn't give me hell like she did last year.

"Are you sure you want to do that," she said.

"Yes," I told her. "You know that we do this every year. I was in New York this year and I want to make it up to him."

"Okay," she said defeated. She realized that I was going to do what I wanted to do. "If you need anything please call mom and dad."

"Don't worry about it," I told her. "If anything happens I will call Carlisle and Esme."

"Be careful," she said.

"Always am," I responded. I remembered Charlie would always say that when it was time for him to leave for work. That was his own personal way of saying 'I love you'. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too," she said and I hung my phone up.

I got back into my truck and drove the last half of the trip. I must have been day dreaming because I was almost to Billy's before I realized it. I pulled up to a little red house with a building out back. Jacob's rabbit was still sitting there with a 'For Sale" on it. This place hadn't changed since the last time I was here many years ago. I parked behind his truck and jumped out.

"Bella," I heard a voice say. "Is that you?"

I turned around to see a male with short black hair, very tan, and having a very cocky smirk. I knew exactly who this was.

"Paul," I said when he picked me. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my father-in-law," he said holding his left hand out. "I'm officially off the market."

"Congratulations," I told him. "How is he?"

"He's doing pretty good considering what time of the year it is," he said looking down. "You know that I'm sorry for not stopping it."

"I don't want to hear any of it," I told him. "The past is the past and it's time to move on."

"I knew all along what he was doing," he said. "I should've done something about it."

"Come on," I said. "Help me surprise Billy."

"Okay," he said cheering up.

When we walked into the house I noticed a very pregnant Rachel sitting at the kitchen table. She was talking to Billy until she heard the door shut and I saw her smiling.

"Hey honey," she said making Billy turn around.

"Surprise," I told him. When he saw me he got up from his chair and hugged me.

"This certainly is a surprise," he said when he let me go. "What are you doing down here?"

"I had a free day," I started to say. "Since I was out of town, I wanted to make up for missing 'our' dinner."

"Thank you," he said.

"Bella," Rachel said coming up to me next. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good," I told her looking at her pregnant belly. "How far along?"

"Almost eight months," she said.

"Have you chosen a name if it's a boy or girl," I asked.

"That's something we wanted to asked you," she said grabbing Paul's hand. "If we have a little girl we want to name her Renee."

"If it's a boy we want to name him Charlie," Paul said speaking up.

I had tears running down my face. I couldn't believe that they wanted to name their child after my parents. This was probably the best thing I had ever heard.

"I think that is a lovely idea," I said hugging Rachel again.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing. Paul and Rachel were perfect for each other. They balanced each other perfect, and almost moved as one person. I was glad to see Billy laughing like his used to before everything happened. After a late lunch Paul and Rachel had to leave for a doctor's appointment. I told them to call me when the baby was born so that I could come down and see them. Once they were gone I was going to talk to Billy.

"Are you okay," I asked him sitting on the porch.

"It's just hard this time of year," he said. "I miss them and my son."

"I miss them too," I added in.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said with tears in his eyes.

"There was nothing you could've done," I told him. "Please stop apologizing."

"How did you get through it," he asked.

"To be completely honest with you," I started to say. "I wrote everyday to where I ended up writing a book."

"You're parents would have been so proud," he said looking at me.

"Billy," I said to him. "I'm not mad at you. Please stop blaming yourself for what Jacob did. You have a grandchild on the way, to spoil rotten, and tale stories too. That baby is going to need their grandfather to be happy and full of life."

"You're right," he said with confidence. "You should come down more often then."

"I will," I told him laughing.

Not long after our little talk did I start to make my way back to Seattle. While I was driving I couldn't help but think that Edward hadn't called me yet. Alice would have given him my number if he asked for it. I was sure that when he read the book, he would call me. There was no call at all from him not even a text message. I had to remind myself that he had a busy lifestyle in New York, and probably didn't have the time to read it. This was why I told him no more promises. I was always the one getting hurt in the end.

**Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 25 The Perfect Disguise

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Far Away By: Nickelback

Jar of Hearts By: Christina Perri

Chapter 25 The Perfect Disguise

**EPOV**

As I packed my bags to leave, I had a lot going through my mind. I was flying to Seattle with everyone else today. I thought about staying in Seattle for a few days, but I was still going back and forth about that. I needed to finish Bella's birthday gift. No wait! Let me restart that statement I need to start Bella's gift. I now that I told Alice that I had the perfect gift a few of days ago, but I never started it. I had already talked to Alec and he was more than relieved to let me cancel his lessons until further notice. I picked up my phone and called the restaurant.

"Hello," the voice said when they answered the phone.

"May I speak to Sam Uley," I said. "Please tell him that this is Edward Cullen."

"Edward," I heard Sam say when he picked up the phone. "What can I help you with?"

"Sam," I said taking a deep breath. "I'm going home for awhile, so I won't be able to play."

"Does this have anything to do with a certain Ms. Swan," he asked.

"How did you know," I gasped out.

"You don't think people talk around here," he said. "It's been almost week I had heard Nessie talking to Leah. She said that you told her to ask Ms. Swan to go to your break lounge."

"Sam," I said. "Ms. Swan and I grew up together and it was the first time that I've seen her in a long time."

"You were different after you saw her," he told me. "You played with such life that night."

"She just does something to me," I told him. I thought about how much I loved her and needed her in my life.

"Don't let her get away," he replied. "Take as long as you need."

"Thank you," I told him when I hung the phone up.

I finished packing my bags and headed towards my office. Everyone else had gone to get some lunch before leaving. I had to admit that it was great spending time with them. While they were here I took them all over the city visiting different attractions. I felt weird a lot of the time. I mean there were two couples and me. So I felt like the fifth wheel when we went out to eat, or did activities that 'couples' loved to do. I felt so alone and knew that there was only person who could fix that. So I had Bella on my mind all the time. I wanted to know what she was doing. How was she? Why hadn't she called? She had only called Alice one other time since telling her that she was going to La Push.

I opened my office door seeing the box and her book sitting on the desk. I still hadn't opened it. I am going to open it when I get home, but there is something there that I still need. I picked both the book and box up placing them in my carry on. I was coming down the stairs as everyone came back.

"I have the perfect thing for you," Alice said carrying a bag.

"What did you buy," I said being a smartass.

"Since your going to Seattle," Jasper said looking towards Emmett.

"You might be staying for a couple of days," Emmett said looking towards Alice.

"We thought that you might need a disguise," she said pulling out dark sunglasses and a baseball hat."

"Thanks," I said not knowing what exactly to say. "Couldn't you guys wait until I got there to give these to me."

"We would," Rosalie said this time. "But Bella is coming to pick us up in her car."

"Now I get it," I told them still trying to digest what she said. I didn't want Bella to spot me at the airport either.

"You all packed," Alice said.

"Yeah," I said pointing to my bags at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's roll," Emmett said laughing.

When we were on the plane I couldn't help but think that I was that much closer to her. Of course I couldn't tell her where I was or what I was planning just yet. I fell asleep on the plane thinking about Bella.

**BPOV**

The past few days for me have been rather easy. I haven't left my apartment because I've been so busy. I started writing my second book. I decided to continue on with Amanda and Anthony's story. It would pick up with her trying to publish her book that she written. Stupid right! I had gotten a couple of chapters written and emailed them to Jane. I glanced up at the clock to see that it was almost time to head to the airport. When I called Alice after returning from La Push. She was in a better mood, and told me her flight plans.

I hoped that she a great time with her brother and enjoyed every minute of it. I got into my truck and headed to pick up her and Jasper. On the drive over I thought about Edward. I'm not going to lie, I'm still in love with him. I wondered what he was doing? How he was doing? Why hadn't he called me yet? I guess I thought long and hard about him, because before I knew it I was at the gate waiting for them.

"B," I heard Emmett yell.

"Hey," I said when he grabbed me. "What are you doing here?"

"Rose and I decided to come in for a while," he said putting me down.

"So," I said. "Where is everyone else's lazy ass?" 

"They're coming," he responded laughing so hard he couldn't point me in the right direction.

"Bella," Alice said running to me.

"Hey," I told her.

"I hope you don't mind," she started to say. "I told Rose that she could stay with us."

"No problem," I said. "What about Emmett?" 

"He's staying with me," Jasper said speaking up.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I saw this guy just staring at me. He had on dark sunglasses, a baseball hat, and it almost looked like he bronze color hair sticking out from the sides of the hat. I shook it off, because I knew that Edward would never come here. Especially since he is playing the piano all over New York.

"Are you all ready," I asked hoping that they would say yes.

"Thanks Bella," I heard Rose say.

"Don't worry about it," I told. "Friends always stick together."

We waited with Jasper and Emmett until they got a cab. On our way to my truck I saw that same guy still staring at me. All I wanted to do was get back to my truck and head home.

"So how was New York," I asked as we pulled out of the parking.

**Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 26 Close Encounter

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Broken By: Lifehouse

So Close By: John McLaughlin

Chapter 26: Close Encounter

**BPOV**

"Jane," I told her over the phone. "I'm driving my own truck."

"Bella," she said. "We have gone over this already. It is a whole lot easier if you have the car pick you up."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I said hanging the phone up.

I was on my way to my next to last signing for this book. Jane thought that it would be best if I had a car pick me up so that people couldn't recognize me. I had other plans and wanted to drive myself. I felt bad for leaving Alice and Rose at the apartment. I mean they just got back from New York yesterday and I had to leave for a signing. I would only be gone for a few hours so it wouldn't be that bad. I was wearing my navy blue pencil skirt, a yellow blouse, and my hair was fixed with loose curls hanging down my back. I pulled up to the book store and saw the line that was already forming outside. I also saw Jane waiting for me on the sidewalk.

"You just had to didn't you," she said smiling and pointing at the truck.

"Yes," I said agreeing. "I'll be driving that to Forks as well."

"Okay," she said laughing. "Come on."

When we walked in I saw a tall gentleman standing over at the signing table.

"Laurent," Jane said getting his attention. "This is Isabella."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said shaking my hand.

"Please call me Bella," I said to him.

"We're ready to begin," Jane said as I took my seat.

Once I was ready to start Laurent started sending people over to the table. I had to admit that I enjoyed this. I loved to talk to everyone I could, that read my book. I guess that I had been signing for at least two hours when I heard someone speak up. When the book was passed over to me I looked up and almost lost my breath.

"Hi," the guy said. He was somewhat tall, had on dark sunglasses, and a baseball hat. He almost looked like the same guy from the airport, but it couldn't be him. That would be just down right creepy.

"Hi," I said responding him. "How do you want me to sign your book?" 

"To Anthony," he replied.

"Sure," I answered and started to sign it. I thought about how weird it was that one of my character's had the same name as him.

"Ms. Swan," he said. "If Amanda saw Anthony today what would she do?"

"To be completely honest," I started to say. Damn it! I had never been asked this before. "She would want to know if he was happy."

"One more question," he asked. "What if he told Amanda that he was in love with her?"

"She would tell him that she loved him too," I said. "Then she would want to tell him the whole truth about everything from the start."

"Thank you," he said taking his book and leaving.

I couldn't help but think that was strange. I mean no one had ever asked me those questions before. Something about that person just didn't set right with me. I pushed that to the side and went back to my signing. I got lost in my thoughts. I kept thinking about Edward and how I wished I could talk to him. After a few more hours my signing was finished and we were getting ready to leave.

"Now," Jane said before we made it out the door. "Your next signing is in Forks on the thirteenth."

"I know," I told her. "I'm leaving here on the morning of the thirteenth in my truck."

"Now the nearest hotel is in Port Angeles," she told me.

"I don't need a hotel room," I said.

"Why," she asked.

"I'm staying with Alice's family," I answered smiling.

"Well," she said taking a breath. "That saves me some trouble. I will see you on the thirteenth. Have fun."

"Bye," I told her as she got into the waiting car.

I walked to my truck and noticed something on the windshield of it. As I got closer I noticed it to be a single red rose. There was no note, and I had no clue who would leave it here. I looked around to see if there was anyone nearby, but there wasn't. I picked it up and smelled it before getting into my truck and heading back towards the apartment.

**EPOV**

I had arrived here at Jasper's last night.

"Edward," I heard Jasper yell. "Alice just called and said that Bella just left for the signing."

"Did you get the address," I yelled back at him.

"Yes," he said when he walked into the room. "She also said that it would be best to wait at least an hour and a half before going down."

"Whatever the pixie says goes," I answered laughing.

I had decided that I needed to see Bella before I left for Forks this afternoon. Alice informed me that she had a signing today. I thought about going there in my disguise to see her, and maybe say a few words to her. I wanted to see her so damn bad. I wanted to feel her lips against mine. I wanted to feel her in my arms and me holding her again. I wanted all of that so much, but I had to continue waiting. I knew that I was taking a chance today but it was a chance worth taking.

"Hey," Emmett said as I was finishing getting ready.

"Just about," I replied.

"Here let me help you," he said fixing the hat so my hair wouldn't stick out as bad. "She was watching you yesterday at the airport. So be careful and don't get yourself caught."

"Yes sir," I said saluting him trying hard not to laugh.

"You're such an asshole," he said laughing.

When we were finished we climbed into Jasper's car and headed towards the bookstore. In the parking lot I noticed a lot of almost brand new cars, but there was one really old truck. Let me think of a better term for the truck. Oh yes, a deathtrap.

"Who's deathtrap," I asked.

"Bella's," Jasper said.

"You're joking right," I said shocked.

"No," Emmett said. "Her parents bought it for her when she turned sixteen. They said it would hopefully make up for making her move."

"Whatever," I told them. "Jasper don't forget the you know what."

"I won't," he said short. "You don't blow it in there."

"I won't," I said grabbing the book and getting out of the car.

I noticed that once inside there was a little bit of a line. As I waited I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so damn good. Her hair hung so that it framed her face perfectly, and she had a smile on her face. Before I knew it, it was my turn.

"Hi," I said to her to get her attention

"Hi," she said to me. "How do you want me to sign your book?" 

"To Anthony," I replied. I couldn't give her my real name. So I had to think of one fast, and remembered one of the main character's from her book

"Sure," she answered and started to sign it.

"Ms. Swan," I said. "If Amanda saw Anthony today what would she do?"

"To be completely honest," she started to say still signing. "She would want to know if he was happy."

"One more question," I asked. She just wanted me to happy. There was one problem I couldn't be completely happy without her in my life. So I had a reason to ask the last question. "What if he told Amanda that he was in love with her?"

"She would tell him that she loved him too," she said smiling looking at me. "Then she would want to tell him the whole truth about everything from the start."

"Thank you," I said taking the book and leaving. No matter what would happen she would want him to know the truth. What if he already knew the truth?

When I walked out of the bookstore I spotted Jasper's car and headed over there. Before I opened the door he held a single red rose out the driver side window. I took it and placed it on the windshield of Bella's truck.

"How did it go," Emmett asked when I got into the car.

"I didn't blow it," I said smarting off. "Take me somewhere so I can rent a car."

"Sure," Jasper said. "Are you leaving tonight?" 

"The sooner I get home the better," I told them. I still needed to work on her birthday gift.

They took me so that I could rent a car. The only thing left was a silver Volvo and so I had no choice but to take it. Jasper was really smart and had my bags already in his trunk. So when I finished with the rental place I left. On the drive back to Forks I couldn't help but think about how she would react to finding the rose on her truck.

**Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 27 You Scared Her

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Show Me What I'm Looking For By: Carolina Liar

If You Find Her By Future of Forestry

I'll Be Seeing You By: Billie Holiday

Chapter 27 You scared her

**BPOV**

When I made it back to the apartment Rose and Alice were waiting for me in living room.

"Hey," I said closing the door.

"How did it go," Alice asked.

"I guess it went all right," I said remembering then about that one guy.

"What is it," Rose asked.

"Just this one guy," I told them. "He had on these big dark sunglasses, a baseball hat, and asked some questions."

"What were the questions," Rose questioned.

"If Amanda saw Anthony today what would she do," I said. "Then the last one was what if he told Amanda that he loved her?"

"What was wrong with those questions," Rose said. "Has anyone ever asked you those before?"

"No," I answered her. "I never thought about those questions before. So I had to sit there and come up with something fast."

"Did you recognize him," Alice asked. After she asked me that she looked over at Rose with wide eyes.

"No," I said. "I don't think so. There was that guy at the airport, but it couldn't have been him."

"What did he sound like," Rose asked breaking her glare from Alice.

"It was a deep voice," I answered unsure. "I don't exactly remember. I mean I have seen so many people today. They could have ran easily together. So let's forget about it."

"Where did that rose come from," Rose asked curiously eyeing the rose in my hand.

"It was left on my truck," I told them. "Someone probably left it on the wrong vehicle."

"You never know," Alice said.

I walked into my room and changed into something more comfortable. After talking with the girls I completely let that guy stop bothering me. It was stupid that I let his questions bug the shit out of me. I couldn't have been that long, but I noticed Alice hanging up her phone when I walked into the living room.

"Everything ok," I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Jasper wanted to know if I wanted to go out to eat. I told him that I wanted to spend time with you all."

"Okay," I said.

We spent the rest of the evening laying around the living room watching movies and eating ice cream.

**EPOV**

I was about half-way home when I heard my phone ring. I looked down to see that it was Alice, and that I had better take it.

"Pixie," I said answering the phone.

"You scared the shit out of Bella today," she said first thing.

"What do you mean," I said panicked.

"She said that this guy at her signing asked her some different questions," she had started to say. I knew better than trying to cut her off in the middle if her conversation. "She was white when she was talking about it. What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing," I told her.

"Then what in the hell did you ask her," she demanded.

"Easy pixie," I told her trying to make her laugh.

So for the next minute I had to explain myself to my sister. I went into detail about why I asked her those questions.

"Did she get the rose," I asked her.

"Yes," she said and then she caught her breath. "That was you."

"Yes," I told her.

"Rose," I heard her say. "Edward left her the rose."

"Alice," I said curiously. "Where is Bella?" 

"She's in her room changing," she said. "Are you almost to mom's?"

"I just drove past Port Angeles," I said.

"I gotta go," she said rushed. "Love ya."

Before I could say anything else she hung the phone up. I guess Bella was walking into the room. I just couldn't believe that I scared her. I never meant to, but she couldn't find out that it was me. At least not right now.

The rest of the drive seemed to go by fast. The next thing that I knew I was turning off the main highway. I parked my car inside the garage, and got out noticing that dad still had his Aston Martin. I loved that car, but he would never let me drive it. I grabbed my bags and headed into the house. It was still the same as it was when I left a little over six years ago.

"Edward," I heard my name being called. When I turned around I saw my father Carlisle standing at his office door.

"Father," I said. I only called him that when I was in trouble or if I wasn't for sure yet.

"It's so good to see you finally home," he said coming and hugging me.

"It's good to be home," I said when he let me go.

"We need to talk before going to your mom," he said leading me to the office.

"Sure," I said sitting my bags down and following him.

When I got into the office he took the seat behind his desk. I went to the chair across from him and sat down.

"I assume that you read it," he said.

"If you're referring to Bella's book," I replied. "Then yes, I have read it."

"Do you have anything you want to ask me," he asked.

As I sat there starring at him, a part of her book came back to me.

**"Please Dr. Carl," I begged him crying. "Please he already hates me. Please don't tell him."**

** "Amanda," Dr. Carl said. "If you don't want me to tell me. Then I won't tell him."**

"Why didn't you tell me," I finally asked.

"You were already gone with Tanya to New York," he answered.

"How bad was it," I asked him after listening to his answer.

"The first time I saw her the bruising was a few days old," he said shutting his eyes. I guess that he still had the mental pictures and didn't want to relive it. "The last time I did everything in my power to save her life. Her parents didn't have a chance, because of the location of the bullets. I focused all my time and energy to make sure that she lived through the night."

"I should've been there," I said trying not to break. She was one hell of a strong woman. I mean for her to go through all of this and still live to tell the tale.

"You weren't here," he said. "You're here now so that must mean something."

"I love her dad," I told him. "I've been so stupid for so long. That I'm afraid that I've already lost her and this time for good."

"Let's go find your mom," he said getting up.

We both left the office and headed towards the kitchen. It didn't matter what time it was. You would always find my mom in the kitchen either reading or cooking. Sure enough she was standing at the sink washing dishes.

"Esme," dad said clearing his throat. "We have a visitor."

"Edward," she said when she turned around and saw me. "I'm so glad that you are finally home."

"Mom," I said when she let me go after she hugged me. "Did you?"

"That box you wanted is sitting on the bed in your old room," she said before I could finish asking.

"Honey," dad said interrupting us. "May I have this dance?" 

"Of course darling," she said taking his hand. I then heard Billie Holiday playing in the background.

My parents hadn't changed one bit. I remembered when I was little and watching them dance in the middle of the kitchen floor. Before I headed upstairs I watched them dance one more time. I saw how much they loved each other still. I could tell just by the way they looked at each other. How I wished I could feel that one day? I turned around heading out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I made sure to grab my bags at the bottom of the stairs before going up. I came across my bedroom door, opened it and flicked on the lights.

Mom and Alice didn't change it. It looked exactly the same as I left it. The trophies were still lined along my shelves, the music books stacked on my desk, and the bedding still the same. I noticed the box that mom had sitting on the bed still unopened.

**Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 28 The Box

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

I Never Told You By: Colbie Caillat

Whenever You Remember By: Carrie Underwood

Chapter 28 The Box

**EPOV**

I carried my bags over to my bed and set them in the floor. I dug through one of my bags until I reached my own unopened box. I took it out and sat down on my bed beside the other box. I knew that it was time to open them up. I slowly started to tear the tape off the box in my lap. I opened it up and looked inside.

There were pictures and maps from her trip to New York from when she came to visit me. Before she left we had the film developed. So when she left I boxed up everything and put it under the bed. I took one of the pictures out and looked at it. It was the two of us at Centeral Park on her first full day with me. I was standing behind her, my arms wrapped around her waist and my head sitting on her shoulder smiling. I put that photo to the side and kept looking. I guess that we had taken over a hundred pictures over those couple of days. Towards the bottom of the box was a letter that I had written.

I had that whole evening planned thinking back to it. I had told her that I had to go and talk to my advisor about one of my classes. She in return said that she was going to head to a bookstore and get lost in the books. I had finally gotten the nerve to tell her how I felt about her. I had ordered some of her favorite Italian food and had it delivered to the house. I had also turned the roof of my brownstone into some enchanted evening. There were candles and twinkle lights all over the place. I never got to tell her any of it. How I wished that I never would have answered the fucking phone that day. Instead of running after her I was a coward and wrote everything in a letter that was never sent in the mail.

I dropped the unopened letter and continued looking through the box again. I found dry noodles, some of her hair clips that she left and some trinkets. I looked up and saw that it was getting late. That didn't matter to me I had a lot to do before the thirteenth, and sleep could wait.

I moved on to the other box tearing the tape off of it. This box was larger, so I moved it into the floor. Inside this box was mine and Bella's entire childhood friendship. Every birthday, Christmas, valentines day, and or any special occasion was in this box. There were pictures galore, along with every gift that she had given me.

The day after she moved I boxed up everything. Everything she gave me or even reminded me of the her was in this box. As I started to take things out I noticed a letter addressed to me. I never remembered getting one and placing it in here. There was no return of address so I opened it. I sat there reading the letter not once but twice.

_Dear Edward,_

_ How and where do I begin? You were and still are my best friend. I can never forget that or all the great times we had together. There were never any secrets between us and I loved that and the fact we were always honest with one another. I miss you so much. I miss your laughter. I miss that famous smile of yours. I miss spending time with you at 'our' oak tree. More importantly I miss you. I hate the fact that I've been gone for a month and haven't talked to you once. I understand that you hate me. Just know that I could never hate you. I understand that you were upset that day. I hope that we will be able to talk one day again soon. I just want you to be happy._

_ Love always and forever,_

_ Isabella _

I folded the letter up and put it back into the envelope. I couldn't believe that she wrote me. It was short, but still yet she wrote me. Why didn't anyone give me the letter? I would've written back to her, or better yet gone to see her. I had to think back to what was going on with me at that time. I had just started dating Lauren at that time, turns out she was one crazy bitch. I pushed that to the side and started getting more things out.

There were pictures of us from kindergarten up until she left. I found one that I had never seen before. It was taken the summer she left, and we were at 'our' oak tree. We were sleeping I had my arms around her. She was curled up against my side resting her head on my chest. I took that photo and placed it with the one from New York.

I kept digging through memory lane pulling pictures and placing them in the stack. Near the bottom of the box was the photo I was looking for. This would be part of her birthday gift, but it wouldn't go with what I was mainly planning. I eventually fell asleep amidst all the pictures dreaming of the past.

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose eventually fell asleep on the couch and I headed into my bedroom. I walked into my closet to the very back. Up against the wall was a shoe box with very little dust on the top of it. I sat down in the floor opening the lid to find pictures and letters of my friendship to Edward. I had probably written him letter after letter for the first three months. I never sent any of them because I never received a response from the first one I sent him.

He was my best friend, and we could have accomplished anything that was placed in front of us. I never imagined that this is where we would be today. I mean myself in Seattle writing books and him in New York playing the piano. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was such an ass for doing this to us. I kept looking through the box and found a picture that my mom took. It was from the night of the middle school dance. We looked so happy that night. I put everything back into the box and headed to bed for the night.

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 29 Roses

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

There for you By: Flyleaf

Love is not a fight By: Warren Barfield

Chapter 29 Roses

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose were already in Forks, so the drive down was very quiet. Today was the last day of my book tour, and also my birthday. Wow! A whole twenty-five years old today. I missed my parents and wished that they were here to celebrate with me.

I pulled up to the bookstore and noticed the crowd that was already forming. I guess just about everyone here in town was at the bookstore in line. I looked over towards the front door and saw my lovely friends waiting for me.

"Bella," I heard Alice say when I got out of the truck. "Did you really have to wear your dress in the truck?"

"Yes," I said when she hugged me.

"Happy," she started to say before I cut her off.

"Don't even think about it Pixie," I said basically threatening her.

"Bella," Jane said getting my attention. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said as we all walked in.

As I walked through the store I noticed that it hadn't changed at all. It still had that old book smell that I loved dearly. I remembered coming in here all the time just sitting in the floor looking at the books. While Jane walked ahead to make sure everything was set up and ready to go I faced Alice and Rose.

"Where are the guys," I asked them after noticing that it was to quiet without Emmett.

"There are home," Alice answered quickly.

"Esme needed them to do some work at the house," Rose said adding in her two cents.

"If you say so," I told them before walking to Jane.

I wanted to talk to Alice about Edward, but I couldn't. This was my birthday and I wanted to enjoy it. As I got closer to Jane I noticed that she was talking to someone that looked very familiar to me.

"Bella," Jane said. "This is."

"Angela," I said when she turned around.

"Bella," she said when she hugged me. "I should have known that this was your book."

"How are you," I asked.

"Good," she said. "Do you remember Eric Yorkie?"

"How could I ever forget the eyes and ears of Forks," I said laughing.

"We're married," she said once she was able to stop laughing. I was happy for her when she told me.

"Congrats," I told her.

"I'll let you get to your signing," she said before walking off.

After taking my seat, the line started moving up towards the table. It felt really good to be home. Everyone told me stories about my parents. Some of them I had heard before and others were brand new. I tried not to shed a few tears, but there were times that I couldn't help it. After a couple of hours everyone left with a signed book. I in return was leaving with new wonderful memories of my parents. I was sad that this was over because I enjoyed ever moment of it. As we were leaving the store someone came in with an arrangement of different colored roses.

"Delivery for a Ms. Swan," the guy said. I couldn't see his face because of the flowers.

"Yes," I said.

He put the arrangement down and it was Mike Newton. How I hated this guy with every bone in my body.

"Bella," he said giving me cocky-ass smirk. "How are you baby?" 

"What in the hell do you want Newton," I said getting pissed.

"The flowers are for you," he said still smirking.

"That will be all," Jane said grabbing him by the shirt collar and leading him outside. We all couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Who are they from," Rose asked.

"I don't know," I said being completely honest. I had no clue who would send them to me.

"There have to be at least four dozen roses of all colors," Alice said looking at them. "Here's the card."

"Thanks," I told her taking the card and opening it.

_ Happy Birthday to My Bells!_

_ I'll Love You Always and Forever_

"Who's it from," Alice asked after I placed the card in the envelope.

"There was no name," I told her. "It just said 'Happy Birthday'."

"That's a damn shame," she said. "You ready to go on to the house."

"Yeah," I said then looking at the roses.

"We'll call the boys," Rose said. "They can come up here and get them for you."

Once back in my truck I pulled the card back out. I couldn't believe it. He actually remembered my birthday. The roses were indeed beautiful, but I wished that he was here. I started the truck and followed Alice to her house.

**EPOV**

Jasper, Emmett and the girls arrived yesterday. I was almost finished with Bella's gift but needed Jasper and Emmett to help finish it. I was happy that she wasn't with them because it would've ruined the surprise. I have worked long and hard on this gift. I had to show her what she meant to me. She was more than my best friend. She was the love of my life.

"Damn it Edward," I heard Emmett yell. "How much more do with have to do?" 

"If you think about," I started to say. "You guys have the easy part. I did all the hard work."

I haven't stopped working on this since I arrived from Seattle. Mom practically hasn't left my side, and she has been the best one helping so far.

"When are the girls due back with Bella," I asked. I still needed to shower, get dressed, and get back here before they got home.

"Alice said that it was over at four," Jasper said.

"So it's three-thirty now, " I said looking at my phone.

"I think you need to get your ass up to the house now," Emmett said.

"There's not much left," I said looking around. "I can finish the rest before she comes."

"Good," they said smiling. Then I saw Jasper off to the side answering his phone.

"Edward," I heard Jasper yell at me as we were walking. "What the fuck dude?" 

"What," I said trying to figure out what I did.

"Emmett," he said when he caught up with us. "It seems here that Romeo there sent Bella at least four dozen roses."

"Try five," I said smiling.

"Damn you," Emmett said. "Now Rose will be expecting me to get her flowers."

"Rose," Jasper said. "Try Alice."

"Jasper," I said walking up the front steps to the house. "Take Alice shopping that will make her happy. For Rosalie, Emmett don't be an ass for one entire day."

"We'll see," they said getting into Emmett's jeep.

Once in the house I ran up the stairs and showered. I had so many butterflies flying around in my stomach. As I got dressed I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said buttoning up my shirt.

"Are you nervous," I heard mom ask when she came in.

"Yes," I said. "I just want everything to go so perfectly."

"It will," she said trying to reassure me.

"She deserves the best," I started to say.

"Edward," she said. "I've never seen you work so hard on something else besides your music. You two are so happy when you are together. Everything will work out."

"I hope that you are right," I said trying to straighten my tie.

"Just be the Edward I know and love," she said walking over to me and fixing the tie.

"Thanks," I said hugging her.

"You better get going," she said letting me go. "She'll be here any minute."

With that I started walking to her gift. I just hoped and prayed that she would come to where I am at.

**Please Review!**


	31. Chapter 30 Two Things

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Remember me this way By: Jordan Hill

Chapter 30 Two Things

**BPOV**

I pulled up to the house that I spent a lot of my time at growing up at. Standing on the front porch were Esme and Carlisle. They were like parents to me and I loved them dearly.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle say coming towards me. "It's so good to see you."

"Thanks," I said hugging him. "How are you?" 

"Good," he said. "You know how the hospital is."

"You don't have to work tonight do you," I asked hoping that he was off. I knew that when I was growing up there would be times that he would stay there for days.

"No," he answered as we walked towards the porch. "I told them that I had a family function to attend."

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Esme said hugging me.

"Thank you," I said.

"I have some bad news," she said taking a deep breath.

"I can take it," I told her smiling. I didn't care what she said to me, because for me I had different bad news. My bad news was that my best friend was in New York and I was here.

"Jasper is with Alice in her room," she started to say. "We put Rosalie and Emmett in the guest room. So that leaves you…."

"So that leaves me in Edward's old room," I said finishing what she said.

"Are you okay with that," she asked kind of worried.

"It will be perfectly fine with me," I answered. It was either his bed or the couch in the den. So I decided that I would his bed. He wouldn't mind if I did that. I mean he slept in my bed when I left for the first time.

We all headed into the house to get ready for dinner. I headed up the stairs to Edward's room. I hadn't been in there since I moved. I opened the door and saw that Esme hadn't changed it one bit. Of course he had more trophies lining the shelves, but other than that it hadn't changed.

I put my bags beside the bed and walked over to the window. Looking out the window I saw that it was twilight. The scene was absolutely gorgeous looking over the mountains. I realized then that I was glad to be home back in Forks. I noticed that some of the trees were starting to change colors. I guess that I had gotten lost in my thoughts because I didn't hear Esme come in.

"Oh," I said catching my breath when I turned around.

"I'm sorry to scare you dear," she said sitting on the bed.

"No," I told her. "More like startled me that's all."

"Come seat beside me for a minute," she asked. I made my way over to the bed and sat down beside her. "I wanted to give you two things before dinner."

"Okay," I said when she handed me the first one.

"This one is from Carlisle and myself," she said.

I took the ribbon off and tore the paper. When I saw what it was I started to cry. It was a picture of me and my parents on my last birthday in Forks.

"Thank you," I whispered holding the frame close to me.

"I hope you like it," she said with tears in her eyes.

"No," I said. "I love it. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Here is the second one," she said handing it to me.

I wiped the tears from my face before opening it. I took the ribbon off and slowly tore the paper off of it.

"How," I said shocked when I saw it.

It was a picture of Edward and myself. We were in Central Park on one of my first full days in New York. He was standing behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, and had his head sitting on my shoulder smiling. I was so happy because I was there with him.

"He sent it to me. He wanted you to have it," she said. "I know that you went to New York to visit him a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "We shouldn't have lied but with the way it ended between us. I didn't see the point in telling anybody."

"I'm not mad at either of you," she said trying to reassure me. I had so much on my mind, and I guess that she could tell. "Do you need sometime to think?"

"Yes," I answered her.

"Why don't you go to your favorite spot," she suggested. "It will probably be a whole hell of a lot quieter there then it would be in the house. You know especially with Emmett and Jasper playing Xbox down the hall."

"Okay," I said hugging her getting up from the bed.

Before I left the room I grabbed both picture frames and headed outside. How much I wished for him to be here so that I could thank him. I was going to the oak tree, 'our' oak tree to clear my mind.

**EPOV**

I had just finished putting the finishing touches onto her gift. I had so many butterflies in stomach that I felt sick to it. I just wanted everything to go perfectly for her. She deserved the moon and anything else she requested. I started to pace back and forth waiting for the call. Mom promised me that she would call once she gave Bella the pictures. Then I heard my phone go off and checked to see that it was a message from mom.

** M: She is on her way down now. **

** E: Thank you!**

After I sent my message I turned my phone off and went to hide. I didn't want to be the first thing that she saw. I wanted to see her reaction to everything that I had done before she saw me.

**Please Review!**


	32. Chapter 31 The Letters

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Better than me By: Hinder

The only exception By: Paramore

Chapter 31: The Letters

**BPOV**

As I made my way to the oak tree, I noticed a faint light ahead of me. When I got closer I noticed that there were candles of all sizes all over the place leading me in a certain direction. I followed the path to a tree that had to two envelopes hanging on strings from a branch. One was labeled open first and the other labeled open second. I set the picture frames down on the ground and reached up grabbing the first letter. I tore it open and started to read it.

_Isabella,_

_ I know that I should be going after you right now and not writing this letter. Yes I'm taking the coward's way out in this situation, but I also know that you need time. How can I put this? I'm in love with you! Head over heels in love with you and it scares me. I think that I've been in love with you for as long as I can even remember. That first night you were here and we had that food fight in the kitchen I wanted to keep a hold of you and kiss you right then. When you fell asleep on the couch in my arms later on that night, that's when I realized just how much I loved you. Every time that I was around you during your trip I had butterflies in my stomach. I have had a smile on my face since I saw you at the airport. I had been trying so hard to get the nerve to tell you how I felt about you. When I told you earlier about my advisor meeting I lied about it. I had our whole evening planned for tonight so that I could tell you, but I fucked that up when I answered the phone. I can never forgive myself for hurting you. Let me at least explain what I said to Tanya. I can never love someone like you because you deserve more than me. You deserve someone who is better than me. You deserve someone who can give the moon and the stars. You deserve someone who can make you happy. You deserve someone who can make you feel safe and loved. You were and still are my best and closest friend. I just want you to be happy. I hope that you can forgive me one day. I miss you already!_

_ I will always love you Bells!_

_ Love always and forever,_

_ Edward_

I wiped the tears off my face while I folded the letter back up. He thought that I deserved better then him. He shouldn't be the judge on that decision. It should have been mine. I should be able to tell him if I want him in my life or not. I reached for the second letter and pulled it off it's string.

_Follow the path for your next surprise_

What the fuck is going on? I just wanted to come and clear my mind. I reached for the frames and followed the path. The path led me all the way to the oak tree. I was speechless when I got there. There were candles everywhere making enough light so that I could see what someone did. There were picture frames hanging from the branches. I couldn't believe that someone would do this for me. I saw a little table near the trunk of the tree. I walked over towards the table, but as I went I noticed some of the pictures. They were all pictures of Edward and myself growing up from what I could tell.

Once at the table I saw another envelope addressed to me. I laid the frames and other letters on the table picking up the envelope.

_Bella,_

_ Back in New York you told me that I had to know the whole truth. Love, I read your book and I still love you. I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry that I was never there when you needed someone. I'm sorry that I was never there to protect you. It killed me to read what that asshole did to you and your parents. With me reading that it never changed how I felt for or about you. You have so much strength and are one amazing woman because it. In fact I fell in love with you again when I read it. I have never felt like this about anyone in my life. You have my heart Bella, and….._

That was all that was written I flipped the page over to see if something was written on the back. What else did he have to say? I needed to know. I was still in love with him, but I needed to know what he was trying to say. I turned around to see if there was another envelope and saw.

**EPOV**

I saw her walk towards the oak tree. She looked so beautiful and it killed me because I had to hide. I wanted to have her back in my arms right now. She had on the same dress from her interview with 'The Today Show' and her hair was hanging down her back in loose curls. As she walked towards the table I saw her run her fingers run along some of the picture frames that were hanging. Out of both boxes I framed a bunch of pictures and had Emmett and Jasper help hang them from the branches of the oak tree. When she picked up the envelope I knew then that it was time to come out.

I quietly walked out of my hiding spot so that when she turned around she would see me. So right on cue when she turned around she saw me there standing.

**Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 32 You're doing it again

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

I Keep On Loving You By: Reba McEntire

Please Forgive Me By: Bryan Adams

Chapter 32: You're doing it again

**BPOV**

I turned around to see if there was another envelope and saw Edward standing in front of me. He had on black dress pants, and a blue long sleeve button up shirt. He looked so damn good just standing there.

"You have my heart Bella," he said standing still finishing the letter out loud. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you especially breaking your heart. I'm sorry for never being there when you needed someone to protect you. I love you Bells."

I couldn't say a word. I was still in shock seeing him. He was here at 'our' tree with me. How I have dreamed of this moment for years.

"Did you do all of this," I finally asked after a few moments of silence. I heard what he had said but I wasn't ready to talk about that just yet.

"Yes," he answered me. "I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me."

"How," I asked walking around the tree looking at all the pictures in the different frames.

There were pictures from us all the way from kindergarten. We looked so happy together and I couldn't help but laugh at some of them.

"A lot of time and help from loved ones," he said. "Plus Jasper and Emmett came yesterday to help with the finishing touches. Do you like it?"

"Yes," I said coming back to him. "Thank you so much."

"Did you get my delivery," he said coming closer to me.

"They were beautiful," I told him. "You shouldn't have done that. You could have just called me."

"Yes," he said turning his back towards me. "I just wanted to give you something special on the last day of your book tour and your birthday."

"You're doing it again," I said when he turned his back.

"Doing what," he said cold.

"You're not talking to me," I said having a chill run through my body. I had a flashback from when I moved and he acted similar to this. "You're getting pissed off and closing yourself up."

"I am talking," he told me. "It's not my fault you didn't like what I did for you."

"I never said that," I said getting pissed off. "I said that you shouldn't have not that I didn't like them. You don't need to buy me things. I would have loved a phone call or a text message you should know that. I would have even taken a bag of melted gummy bears. I would have taken you standing outside my door, dressed like this and holding a red bow. What you did out here is something that no one had ever thought about giving me before. I love what you did. Damn it Edward. I love you. Isn't that enough for you."

I was beyond pissed at him. I wanted to run back up to the house get in my truck and take off. I knew that wouldn't solve any of my problems. I ended up falling to ground, covering my face and crying. How could he act like this?

"Please forgive me," he begged picking me up into his arms.

**EPOV**

So right on cue when she turned around she saw me there standing.

"You have my heart Bella," I said standing still finishing the letter out loud. "I'm sorry for everything that I did to you especially breaking your heart. I'm sorry for never being there when you needed someone to protect you. I love you Bells."

She didn't say anything to me. She just stood there still in shock.

"Did you do all of this," She finally asked after a few moments of silence. She didn't respond to what I just said to her. I needed to know how she felt. I needed to know if she still loved me.

"Yes," I answered her. "I wanted to show you just how much you mean to me."

"How," she asked walking around the tree looking at all the pictures in the different frames.

There were pictures from us all the way from kindergarten. We looked so happy together and she couldn't help but laugh at some of them. I stood there and watched her walk around the tree.

"A lot of time and help from loved ones," I said thinking of the countless hours this past week that mom helped. "Plus Jasper and Emmett came yesterday to help with the finishing touches. Do you like it?"

"Yes," she said coming back to me. "Thank you so much."

"Did you get my delivery," I said as she came closer to me.

"They were beautiful," she told me. "You shouldn't have done that. You could have just called me."

"Yes," I said turning my back towards her. What the hell? Was that not good enough for her. "I just wanted to give you something special on the last day of your book tour and your birthday."

"You're doing it again," she said as I turned from her.

"Doing what," I said cold. I was getting pissed.

"You're not talking to me," she said to me. "You're getting pissed off and closing yourself up."

"I am talking," I told her. "It's not my fault you didn't like what I did for you."

"I never said that," she said getting pissed off. I could tell by the tone in her voice. "I said that you shouldn't have not that I didn't like them. You don't need to buy me things. I would have loved a phone call or a text message you should know that. I would have even taken a bag of melted gummy bears. I would have taken you standing outside my door, dressed like this and holding a red bow. What you did out here is something that no one had ever thought about giving me before. I love what you did. Damn it Edward. I love you. Isn't that enough for you."

When she finished speaking I didn't turn around at first. Why was I such an ass? This was her birthday and I fucked up again. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Why did I let those damn roses ruin my evening with the love of my life? It hit me before I turned around. She just wanted me today. She didn't care as long as she could've talked to me. Then I remembered one of the last things that she said. She loved me and wanted to know if that was enough for me. Yes! That was enough for me. As I turned around I saw her fall to the ground and start crying. I ran to her to side. I would fight to prove to her that I truly loved her.

"Please forgive me," I begged her as I scoped her up into my arms. I knew in my heart that she was enough for me.

**Edward has decided to be a jerk once again, but it won't last for long.**

**Will she finally see that he has good attentions?**

**How will he make this up to her?**

**Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 33 Not Letting Go This Time

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

It's all coming back to me By: Meat Loaf

I'd come for you By: Nickelback

Chapter 33: Not Letting Go This Time

**BPOV**

"Please forgive me," he begged picking me up into his arms. "I'm not letting you go this time. Never again will I make that mistake."

I tired to fight him trying to get out of his embrace but he wouldn't let me go. He pulled me close to his chest not breaking his hold on me. We eventually fell to the ground and I cried into his chest. I was so mad that he was doing this. On the other hand I was happy to be in his arms again.

"Bella," he said running his hand down my back. "You are enough for me. I want nothing more in life than to spend every waking minute of it with you."

"Why," I said with my face still turned into his chest with breaking sobs.

"I was stupid, a chicken, and a coward," he said not letting go. "I should have came after you when you left eleven years ago. I should have gone after you when you jumped in that cab two years ago. You are the most important thing to me. There hasn't been a day where you didn't run through my mind."

"Edward," I said softly.

"Yes love," he responded.

"Could you loosen your grip," I asked. For one I couldn't breath and second I wanted to look at his face.

"I'm so sorry," he said loosening his grip.

I moved myself from his lap and sat beside of him at the base of the tree trunk. We just sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. I had to digest everything that he just said.

"Why didn't you call," I asked breaking our silence. I couldn't finish saying what I started before he interrupted.

"I wanted to so bad," he answered looking over at me. "I wanted to catch the next flight out to Seattle. I wanted you to know so badly that I read it. In a way you knew that I read the book."

"What do you mean by that," I questioned him.

"Could you please make it out to Anthony," he said in a deep voice that I could never forget. While I was looking at him I pictured him in a baseball hat and dark sunglasses. Why that little sneak.

"That was you," I gasped. I couldn't believe what he did.

"I flew in with Alice and everyone else," he said. "I listened to your answers to some of my own questions."

"My answers to your questions," I asked him. "What did you get from them."

"What you wanted me to do," he replied.

"What did I want you to do," I asked remembering what he asked that day in the bookstore.

"I wanted to show you how much you meant to me," he said moving closer to me. "I wanted to give you something from my heart. I wanted you to know that you make me happy."

"Edward," I said looking at him. "What you did tonight? I love it and I would never change my mind about that."

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," he said. "I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"Just please don't close yourself up like that," I pleaded.

"Love," he said cupping my face in his hands. "It took me eleven years to finally get you back here with me. I don't want to loose you over something as stupid as that."

I leaned my face closer to his so that our foreheads would be touching. I looked into his emerald green eyes and …

**EPOV**

"Please forgive me," I begged picking her up into my arms. I was not going to make the same mistake for the third time. "I'm not letting you go this time. Never again will I make that mistake."

She tired to fight me trying to get out of my embrace but I wouldn't let her go. I pulled her close to my chest not breaking my hold on her. We eventually fell to the ground and she cried into my chest. I was not letting her go, because I would never forgive myself if I had let her go and she left . On the other hand I was happy that she was in my arms again where she belonged for forever.

"Bella," I said running my hand down my back. "You are enough for me. I want nothing more in life than to spend every waking minute of it with you."

"Why," she said with her face still turned into my chest with breaking sobs.

"I was stupid, a chicken, and a coward," I said not letting go of her. "I should have came after you when you left eleven years ago. I should have gone after you when you jumped in that cab two years ago. You are the most important thing to me. There hasn't been a day where you didn't run through my mind."

"Edward," she said softly. After I had poured out things that I had held onto dearly for so long.

"Yes love," I responded looking down at her.

"Could you loosen your grip," she asked. I had forgotten that I was holding her that tight.

"I'm so sorry," I said loosening my grip.

She moved herself from my lap and sat beside of me at the base of the tree trunk. We just sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. She had to make the next move and tell me what she wanted.

"Why didn't you call," she asked breaking our silence. I wouldn't let her finish saying what she started before I interrupted.

"I wanted to so bad," I answered looking over at her. "I wanted to catch the next flight out to Seattle. I wanted you to know so badly that I read it. In a way you knew that I read the book."

"What do you mean by that," she questioned me.

"Could you please make it out to Anthony," I said in the deep voice that I used at the bookstore. She looked at me puzzled before realizing that it was me.

"That was you," she gasped.

"I flew in with Alice and everyone else," I said knowing that it was time for her to know. "I listened to your answers to some of my own questions."

"My answers to your questions," she asked me. "What did you get from them."

"What you wanted me to do," I replied.

"What did I want you to do," she asked. I thought back to the questions that I asked and exactly how she answered them.

"I wanted to show you how much you meant to me," I said moving closer to her. "I wanted to give you something from my heart. I wanted you to know that you make me happy."

"Edward," she said looking at me. "What you did tonight? I love it and I would never change my mind about that."

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," I said. "I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"Just please don't close yourself up like that," she pleaded.

"Love," I said cupping my face in my hands. How I wanted to lean down and kiss her right now. "It took me eleven years to finally get you back here with me. I don't want to loose you over something as stupid as that."

She leaned her face closer to mine so that our foreheads would be touching. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and …

**Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 34 At Last

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

My Love By: Sia

Chapter 34 At Last

**BPOV**

I leaned my face closer to his so that our foreheads would be touching. I looked into his emerald green eyes and let my heart take over.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I told him still looking into his eyes. "I want you in my life. I want you there for every single minute of it."

"Bella," he whispered.

I leaned my face forward until our lips met. Our lips moved as one, as our kiss moved from sweet and innocent to longing and passion. He pulled me back onto his lap wrapping one of his arms around my waist holding onto to me tight. I wove my fingers into his messy bronze colored hair. We eventually broke apart to catch our breaths. He moved his hands from my waist and moved them up my body. He traced each curve of my upper body with his fingertips. I felt a chill move in my body with his touch. When he made it to my shoulder I noticed that he stopped and I looked to see why. He found the scar from where the bullet entered.

"Hey," I said trying to get his attention. I didn't need for him to close himself up. "Where are you?"

"Love," he said tracing the scar with his fingertip. "I should have been there."

"But you weren't," I told him. "The most important thing is that you are here now with me."

"I will love, cherish, and protect you every minute of everyday," he answered me still looking down.

"Edward," I whispered placing my hand on his arm.

"I love you," he said leaning over and kissing the scar.

"I love you too," I told him smiling when he looked up. "What happens next?"

"I hope that," he started to say. "That you'll give 'us' a chance to work, Bella."

"Edward," I said. "Yes."

"Yes," he said shocked.

"Yes," I said again smiling. "Yes, I want to give 'us' a chance. I know that it will be hard where we live on different coasts."

"It will work," he said interrupting me. "I want it to work so bad."

Just to make him shut-up. I leaned my head down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Happy Birthday," he told me. "Sorry that I don't have any melted gummy bears."

"Thank you," I said laughing and pointing up to the hanging frames. "This is perfect."

I moved off his lap and snuggled up close beside of him. I put my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist. He in return wrapped his arms around me and held on. I was happy at this moment in time. I was home at last. I was with my best friend. I was with Edward. He made me happy, made me feel loved, and more importantly made me feel safe.

"Love," he said after several minutes. "I'd better get you in so you don't get sick."

"Okay," I said as we got up.

"I love you," he said wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close, and kissing my forehead.

We both walked or should I say he walked. He scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me towards the house. When he put me down I took a deep breath.

"I love you," I said "I just hope we won't go deaf we walk in."

He bent down kissing my forehead trying hard not to laugh. We opened the door and entered to Alice screaming with excitement.

**EPOV**

She leaned her face closer to mine so that our foreheads would be touching. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and let my heart take over.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," she told me still looking into my eyes. "I want you in my life. I want you there for every single minute of it."

"Bella," I whispered. My heart was overjoyed at the moment.

She leaned her face forward until our lips met. Our lips moved as one, as our kiss moved from sweet and innocent to longing and passion. I pulled her back onto my lap wrapping one of my arms around her waist holding onto to her tight. She wove her fingers into my messy bronze colored hair. If she only knew how she drove me crazy when she did this. We eventually broke apart to catch our breaths. I moved my hands from her waist and moved them up her body. I traced each curve of her upper body with my fingertips. When I made it to her shoulder I noticed a small round scar. Then it hit me this is where one of the bullets entered her perfect and beautiful body.

"Hey," she said trying to get may attention. I couldn't help what I was feeling. I was pissed at this monster for hurting her. "Where are you?"

"Love," I said tracing the scar with my fingertip. I was not going to close myself up. "I should have been there."

"But you weren't," she told me. "The most important thing is that you are here now with me."

"I will love, cherish, and protect you every minute of everyday," I answered her still looking down.

"Edward," she whispered placing her hand on my arm.

"I love you," I said leaning over and kissing the scar.

"I love you too," she told smiling when she looked up. "What happens next?"

"I hope that," I started to say. "That you'll give 'us' a chance to work, Bella."

"Edward," she said. "Yes."

"Yes," I said shocked. Did she really want us to work out?

"Yes," she said again smiling. "Yes, I want to give 'us' a chance. I know that it will be hard where we live on different coasts."

"It will work," I said interrupting her. "I want it to work so bad."

Just to make me shut-up. She leaned her head down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Happy Birthday," I told her. "Sorry that I don't have any melted gummy bears."

"Thank you," she said laughing and pointing up to the hanging frames. "This is perfect."

She moved off my lap and snuggled up close beside of me. She put her head on my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist. I in return wrapped my arms around her and held on. I was happy at this moment in time. I was home at last. I was with my best friend. I was with my Bella. She made me happy, made me feel loved, and more importantly made me feel whole and complete.

"Love," I said after several minutes and noticing that it was getting chilly. "I'd better get you in so you don't get sick."

"Okay," she said as we got up.

"I love you," I said wrapping my arms around her, pulling her close, and kissing her forehead.

We both walked or should I say I walked. I scooped her up into my arms bridal style and carried her towards the house. When I put her down she took a deep breath.

"I love you," she said "I just hope we won't go deaf we walk in."

I bent down kissing her forehead trying hard not to laugh. I knew that everyone would finally be happy that we were together. We opened the door and entered to Alice screaming with excitement.

**Please Review!**

**Bella still has to visit someone else?**

**How will there relationship survive with them on two coasts?**

**Will Tanya come back into the picture?**

**What is happening with her second book?**


	36. Chapter 35 On My Own

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

When I Get Where I'm Going By: Brad Pasiley

Chapter 35 On My Own

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms. How I wanted to do wake up like this every morning now. After we walked into the house last night everything happened so fast. Alice screamed with excitement while everyone else was happy that we were finally happy together. The last thing that I remember from last night is sitting on Edward's bed and talking. I looked up at him while he slept and realized that I was truly happy. He looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake him.

I managed to get free from his 'death' grip that he had around my waist and slide off the bed. I changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and threw my hair up into a ponytail. I looked at him once more before leaving a note on the nightstand for him to read. I bent down and kissed his forehead and he still hadn't moved yet.

As I walked out the front door I knew that everyone else was sleeping. I knew this because there was no breakfast in the air, and Alice was bouncing to go shopping. I was quiet as I left but I knew that would be different here in a couple seconds. Yeah, I knew that once I started my truck someone would be up.

Once I was in the truck and on my way I started thinking. I had to this on my own, he didn't need to be there with me. I hoped that in the future I would be strong enough to bring him. Right now I needed to do this on my own and alone. When I pulled up to my location I parked my truck and got out. I walked a little distance before I saw where I was going.

My parents grave site. It has been a few months since I was here last.

"Hi mom and dad," I whispered trying not cry but it was so hard not to. It was hard because I blamed myself for their deaths. They died trying to protect me from that monster. "I miss you both dearly. You were right dad about my feelings for Edward. We finally got together last night. I love him dad. I am so happy when he is around and he makes me feel safe and loved. "

I laughed thinking what Charlie would have done if he was still here. Would he threaten him with his shot gun, or threaten him with his bare hands. Mom on the other hand would have opened her arms up to him smiling. I sat there for I don't know how long just talking. I told them about the book tour, my trip to New York, and my birthday. I also mentioned my talk with Billy and realized then that I should take that to heart. I shouldn't be blaming myself but I did. One of the last things I told them was how Paul and Rachel wanted to name their unborn child after them. I knew that I needed to get back because Edward would be worried.

"I love you both with all my heart," I told them before walking back to my truck.

As I walked I knew in my heart that I would see them both again one day.

**Please Review!**

**Sorry so short!**


	37. Chapter 36 Waking Up Alone

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

I'll Be By: Edwin McCain

Chapter 36: Waking Up Alone

**EPOV**

I turned around in the bed and noticed something different. The spot beside of me was cold, flat and empty. It couldn't have been a dream last night. I knew that it was all real. It just had to be. I shot up looking around and noticed her dress laying on my desk. My heart beat picked back up and I wondered where she was. I got up and noticed a note on the nightstand addressed to me.

_Edward,_

_ I'm sorry that I'm not here when you wake up. I needed to go and do something on my own. I hope that you can understand that. I love you._

_ Love,_

_ Bella_

What did she have to do that I couldn't go with her? I hoped that everything was alright. I wished that I could have felt her get up and get out of bed. I would have made sure she was alright before she left. I put on a t-shirt before heading downstairs.

As I made it down that stairs I could smell the breakfast that mom was cooking. So I headed into the kitchen to find her busy as the stove cooking away.

"Hey mom," I said as I came up behind her and made her jump.

"Damn it Edward," she said smacking my arm. "What are you trying to do? Scare me to death."

"No," I said laughing. "I just wanted to say good morning."

"You seem happy this morning," she said taking biscuits out of the oven.

"I am," I told her leaning up against the counter. "I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"That's wonderful," she said going back to the stove. "Does Bella have anything to do with this?"

"Yes," I said smiling just thinking about her. "She has everything to do with it."

"Where is Bella this morning," she asked pulling the skillet of gravy off the stove.

"I don't know," I answered her. "I got up and found a note. She said that she had to go somewhere and do something on her own. I was wondering if you knew where she would go?"

"Sorry honey," she said as she poured the gray into a bowl. "I don't know exactly where she would go."

Where would Bella go? Mom usually knows everything, but she doesn't for once. Just then Emmett came into the kitchen after his run.

"Why was B's truck up at the cemetery," he said grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"Her parents," I said when it hit me. Why wouldn't I think of that.

"I should've known," mom answered when she realized where she went. "She always goes up there when she comes down for a visit."

I turned around starting to leave the kitchen. I needed sometime to think. The only place I knew where to go would be to the music room.

"Aren't you going to eat," she asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I want to wait for Bella when she comes in."

I left the kitchen and headed upstairs to the music room. I couldn't get Bella out of my thoughts. I had no idea what she was going through. I knew that I would need to be here for when she came back.

I sat down on the piano bench and started playing her song. I don't know how long I had been playing but I jumped when I felt someone's arms around me.

"Hey," I heard her say laughing laying her head on my shoulder.

"Hey," I said laughing when the shock wore off.

"I'm sorry about this morning," she said letting go of me.

"Love," I said grabbing her hand and pulling her back to me. "You have nothing to apologize for. I would never be mad at you for going to see your parents."

"How did you know," she ask me. I pulled her down to my lap kissing her forehead.

"Emmett saw your truck at the cemetery when he went running," I answered her looking into her eyes I could tell that she had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now," she said snuggling close to me. "When do you have to fly back to New York?" 

"Tomorrow," I answered her. I hated the fact that I would be leaving her so soon. We finally got together and we were both happy.

"I wish that you didn't have to go," she whispered looking down. "I just got you back."

"I know," I said placing my hand on her chin lifting it up to look into her eyes. "I will miss you so much. I love you Bells."

"I love you too," she said. "We can get through this together. I know that we can."

"I agree with you," I replied with a smile. "Why don't we go eat before we leave for Seattle."

Nodding her head we got up from the piano bench and headed for the kitchen. The next twenty-four hours were going to emotional. I am going to try and enjoy every minute of it with the love of my life.

**BPOV**

When I pulled up the Cullen's house I was greeted with the sweet sounds of a piano playing. I followed the sound into the music room. I avoided this room when I started coming back to the house because it reminded me of him. This was his room and I couldn't face that.

Opening the door I could see that his back was to me as he played. I walked up to him being really quiet. I wrapped my arms around his waist causing him to jump. When he jumped I couldn't help but to start laughing.

"Hey," I said laughing laying my head on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said laughing as well when the shock wore off.

"I'm sorry about this morning," I said letting go of him.

"Love," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me back to him. "You have nothing to apologize for. I would never be mad at you for going to see your parents."

"How did you know," I ask him. How would he know that I went to the cemetery? He pulled me down to his lap kissing my forehead.

"Emmett saw your truck at the cemetery when he went running," he answered me looking into my eyes he could probably tell that I had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now," I said snuggling close to him. "When do you have to fly back to New York?" 

"Tomorrow," he answered me. I had to know when he was leaving so that I could prepare myself for the goodbye. I just hated that fact that it was soon, especially with what happened last night. We finally got together and we were both happy.

"I wish that you didn't have to go," I whispered looking down. "I just got you back."

"I know," he said placing his hand on my chin lifting it up so I could look into his eyes. "I will miss you so much. I love you Bells."

"I love you too," I said trying not to cry. "We can get through this together. I know that we can."

"I agree with you," he replied with a smile. "Why don't we go eat before we leave for Seattle."

Nodding my head we got up from the piano bench and headed for the kitchen. The next twenty-four hours were going to emotional. I am going to try and enjoy every minute of it with the love of my life.

**Please Review!**


	38. Chapter 37 You Have My Heart

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

All This Time By: One Republic

Chapter 37: You Have My Heart

**BPOV**

"Flight 852 to New York is now boarding," I heard the announcement say.

I hated the fact that he was leaving right now. Since we got back to Seattle yesterday we haven't left each other's side. Alice and Jasper stayed at Carlisle and Esme's until today so that we could have some alone time together. That alone time consisted of us laying together on my bed and just holding each other.

"Bells," I heard him say beside of me squeezing my hand.

"I know," I said turning towards him. How I loved him so. This would be so hard, but I knew that we could do this. Hell it took us this long just to get back together.

"I love you with all me heart," he said pulling me close to him.

"I love you too," I said looking up to meet his eyes trying not to cry. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you Love," he said leaning his forehead down touching mine.

I leaned up just enough so that my lips met his. Once they touched I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved his arms around my waist and pulled myself closer to him. This kiss was full of passion and longing that I hoped would never end. I longed for him to be at my side. I longed for him to be the love of my life. I longed for him to be the only one I gave my heart too. How I would miss him? We finally broke apart to catch our breaths with our foreheads touching.

"Promise me," I asked still looking into those damn brilliant emerald green eyes of his. "That you will call when you land."

"Love," he whispered. "I promise that I will call you when I land. More importantly I promise to call you everyday. I want to give you this."

Letting me go he fished in his pocket for something. When his hand came out he had a little blue velvet box. He handed it to me and I was speechless when he opened it.

"This was my grandmother's," he said. Inside the box was a diamond necklace. The diamond was in the shape of a heart. "I'm leaving you my heart Bells. You are the only one who has touched it. Will you promise to protect it?"

"Yes," I gasped out. "It's beautiful. I'll never take it off."

"I love you," he said helping me put it on. "I have to go now. I will call you when I land."

"I love you," I said as the tears started to come down my cheek. He took his hand and gently wiped the tears away.

"I refuse to tell you goodbye," he said. "I will see you later okay."

"I'll see you later," I said. Before I leaned forward and gave him one more kiss before he walked away.

I watched as he walked up to the counter and gave the flight attendant his boarding pass. Once he was out of my sight I let the tears fall and wasn't going to stop them right now. I felt as if a part of me was missing when he left and I wouldn't be whole again until he came back. I walked back to my truck and headed back to the empty apartment for Alice to return.

**EPOV**

"Flight 852 to New York is now boarding," I heard the announcement say.

I hated the fact that I was leaving right now. Since we got back to Seattle yesterday we haven't left each other's side. Alice and Jasper stayed at Carlisle and Esme's until today so that we could have some alone time together in her apartment. That alone time consisted of us laying together on her bed and just holding each other. She felt so damn good in my arms. It was as if we were truly meant to be together. She fit into my arms perfectly. Almost like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together perfectly.

"Bells," I said standing beside of her squeezing her hand.

"I know," she said turning towards me. How I loved her so. This would be so hard, but I knew that we could do this. Hell it took us this long just to get back together. It took this long for me to wise up to my fucking mistakes of letting her go so many times.

"I love you with all me heart," I said pulling her close to me.

"I love you too," she said looking up to meet my eyes trying not to cry. It would kill me if she started crying. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you Love," I said leaning my forehead down touching hers.

She leaned up just enough so that her lips met mine. Once they touched she let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved my arms around her waist and pulled myself closer to her. This kiss was full of passion and longing that I hoped would never end. I longed for her to be at my side. How I would miss her? How I would miss kissing her? How I would miss holding her at night when we slept? I was in love with this amazing woman and it killed me that I had to leave her. We finally broke apart to catch our breaths with our foreheads touching.

"Promise me," she asked still looking at me. I loved looking into her sexy, melting, chocolate brown eyes. At this point I would promise her anything that she ever wanted. "That you will call when you land."

"Love," I whispered. "I promise that I will call you when I land. More importantly I promise to call you everyday. I want to give you this."

Letting her go I fished in my pocket for something. When my hand came out he had a little blue velvet box. I handed it to her and she was speechless when she opened it.

"This was my grandmother's," I said. Inside the box was a diamond necklace. The diamond was in the shape of a heart. I had mom get it out of the safe in dad's study before we left yesterday. "I'm leaving you my heart Bells. You are the only one who has touched it. Will you promise to protect it?"

"Yes," she gasped out. "It's beautiful. I'll never take it off."

"I love you," I said helping her put it on. It was killing me that I had to leave her now. "I have to go now. I will call you when I land."

"I love you," she said as the tears started to come down her cheek. I took my hand and gently wiped the tears away. It killed me inside to see her cry like this, and the fact that it was me making her cry.

"I refuse to tell you goodbye," I said. I didn't want to tell her goodbye. To me that meant that I would probably never see her again. "I will see you later okay."

"I'll see you later," she said. Before she leaned forward and gave me one more kiss before I walked away.

I walked over to the counter and handed the attendant my boarding pass. Before I actually boarded the plane I turned around and saw her one more time. I took a mental picture of her to keep in my mind at all times. I promised myself that I wouldn't wait long before I saw her again. I boarded the plane and was headed back to New York happier and sad at the same time.

**Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 38 What The

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Anywhere But Here By: SafetySuit

Chapter 38: What the Hell

**EPOV**

It's been over a month since I left Seattle and my Bella. I missed her so much. I have learned to appreciate her more during our time apart. She is my everything. I think about her all the time. The most difficult time of the day for me is at night. While we were together for only two days in Washington, I loved waking up with her in my arms. Of course we talked every night and texted each other all through the day it still didn't help all the time.

I sat on my piano bench with my eyes closed. I saw my Bells standing beside of me. I could her melting chocolate brown eyes staring at me, her long brown hair hanging down her back in loose curls, and her arms wrapped around me. I do have to say that I have been composing a whole lot more since coming home. I don't known if it is because I'm trying to pass the time. I don't know if it is because she has something to do with it. Hell it could be both of them combined into one. I didn't care I was happy. I was in love and missing my girl to death.

I had the night off from the restaurant and looked up at the clock. It was nine o'clock in the evening here, so that would make it six o'clock in the evening in Seattle. I hadn't heard from her all today and that was strange. She told me that she was writing again. I guess that she was busy and lost track of the time. She wouldn't tell me what it was that she was writing.

I picked up my phone to call her. That's when I heard someone knocking on my front door. Who in the hell would be here at this hour? I got up from the piano, headed downstairs, and opened the door.

"What the fuck," I said when I saw who was on the other side of the door.

**BPOV**

It's been over a damn month since I saw him. I missed him so much. I thought about him as I ran my fingers over the necklace that he gave me. When I got home from the airport I spent the rest of the day in bed. I curled myself up around the pillow that he slept on. When Alice came home she tried her best to comfort me, but it didn't work. I just wanted to be left alone for a little while. He called me when he landed and told me that he loved me. I reassured myself that this would work out between us. I fell asleep knowing that I was loved and in love.

I woke up the next day and started writing again. Jane loved the few chapters that I had turned in and asked that I finish the book. She loved it so much that I was continuing my story. I was in such a writing drive that I finished it in a little over two weeks. Jane was already hard at work editing it and scheduling my next book tour.

"So," Alice said walking into the kitchen. "How was your meeting with Jane this morning?" 

"Great," I said taking a sheet of cookies out of the oven.

"What's up with the cookies," she asked making her way to the counter where I just laid the pan.

"I got the first print of the book today," I said handing it to her.

"This is awesome," she said hugging me. "Have you told Edward yet?"

"No," I told her. "I just got it like two hours ago."

"When are you going to tell him," she asked with her arms crossed and glaring at me.

"Did you not notice my bags at the door," I said pointing at the door.

"What," she said shocked.

"I'm leaving at two o'clock," I told her. "I'm going to go and surprise him.

"Bella," she said hugging me. "I have something you might need."

She let me go and ran down the hall to her bedroom. She wasn't gone long skipping back into the kitchen.

"You might need these," she said handing me a set of keys.

"Alice," I said breathless. "How?"

"After you left New York," she started to say before picking up a cookie. "We stayed with Edward for a few days. One night we all went to dinner and he stayed home to read your book. He gave Jasper a set of keys to get back into the house. We never gave them back to him."

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Now," she said looking at me and taking my hands. "You can really surprise him."

"Thank you," I said hugging her.

Before it was time for me to leave we sat on the couch and talked. I could tell that things were going great with Jasper. That's all she would talk about. She did question me about the book. I promised her that unlike the first one she knew everything ahead of time this go around. I had her drive me to the airport and told her I would text her when I got there.

The flight to New York was as bad as I thought it would be. I was so anxious to see him that I took a short nap on the plane. When the plane landed in New York I looked at the time. It was eight-forty-five in the evening. By the time I got outside and made it to his house it would be a little after nine o'clock.

**B: Made it to New York alright. TTYL Love ya!**

I made sure that I texted the dreaded pixie like I promised.

**A: Have Fun! Love Ya Back!**

I laughed when I read her message. I quickly made my way to the baggage claim, picked up my bag, and headed to catch a cab. Once inside that cab I gave the driver his address and sat back. I couldn't wait to be back in his arm. I couldn't wait to feel his lips on mine. I couldn't wait to see him and tell him how much I loved him. He was my everything and I wanted to keep it that way. I closed my eyes and show his brilliant emerald green eyes, and his messy bronze hair in my mind.

When we finally pulled up to his brownstone I noticed that the lights were on. I would have to be really quiet going in to surprise him. I paid the driver, got my bag and headed out of the cab. I took a deep breath before going up the steps. I couldn't believe that I would see him mere seconds. I headed up the stairs and noticed that his door was slightly opened. I pushed it opened and walked in setting my bag by the door. I walked towards the living room hoping that everything was alright. He would never leave the door open I know him better then that.

"What the hell," I said when I walked into the living to find….

**Please Review!**


	40. Chapter 39 She is who i want

Broken Promises and Romance

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**I don't own any of the locations, stores, newspapers, news stations, or brands mentioned in the story.**

Song(s) for the Chapter:

Faithfully By: Journey

Chapter 39 She is who I want

**EPOV**

"What the fuck," I said when I saw who was on the other side of the door. "What in the hell do you want?"

"Eddie," I heard her say the damn name I hated so. I had chills go down my back almost as if nails were going down a chalkboard. "I'm so sorry baby. Can you please forgive me and let me come home?"

I couldn't believe that Tanya's damn ass was at my door. She had some fucking nerves to show up like this. She pushed her way past me and walked into the living room. I followed her but didn't close the front door all the way. I prayed that Bella wouldn't call me now after I was worried that I hadn't heard from her all day. This would break her heart and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do to her.

"Tanya it's over," I said sternly.

"You don't mean that," she said walking towards me.

"Yes," I said. "I've met someone else."

"We're perfect for each other," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. I could smell her perfume and it made me want to vomit. I jerked her arms off of me.

"I'm in love with someone else," I told her. "She's wonderful, smart, beautiful, and has more class then you ever will."

"You don't mean that babe," she said looking at me.

"Yes I do," I said. How stupid could she be? "I want you out of my house now."

"Eddie," she started to say.

"No," I said interrupting her. "Don't Eddie me. How many times do I have to tell you that I hate being called that. I have moved on. I'm in love with Bella."

When I said her name I couldn't help but smile. It felt so damn good to say her name out loud. It felt so damn good to tell someone else besides family that I was in love with Isabella Swan.

"I can make you forget about her," she said smirking making her way back to me. I knew that smirk well, she wanted me to sleep with her. I was not going to fall for that again. I was happy now.

"She is who I want," I said as she came closer. "She makes me happy. I have felt more alive with her then I ever did with you."

"I could give you more," she said snaking her arms around my neck again. I broke away from her again.

"No you can't," I said again. Really! I would love to kick her ass out, but I vowed to never lay my hands on another woman ever again. I made that vow eleven years ago when Bella walked out of my live for the first time. "How many times do I have tell you. I'm in love with Bella."

"What the hell," I heard another voice say. That voice was my love, my angel. Wait a second! What was she doing here? I had a lot of explaining to do. I just prayed that she would let me explain the truth to her. "Edward what's going on."

"Who the fuck are you," Tanya asked looking at Bella.

When I turned around I saw her standing there. I couldn't read her expression. She just had a blank stare in her eyes. I was in so much trouble with her right now.

"That's my Bella," I said as I walked towards her smiling. "For the last time get the hell out of our house."

By this time I was beside of Bella with me arms wrapped around her waist. Tanya saw this and stormed past us slamming the front door behind her. I turned and face Bella cupping her face in my hands. My dreams didn't do her any justice, she was even more beautiful than the last time I saw her at the airport.

"Bella," I said taking a deep breath. I knew that it was time to explain what just happened. "Love, I."

"I heard what you said," she said calmly. "I trust you Edward. I trust what we have together."

"You are the only one for me," I whispered in her ear.

"Edward," she said.

"What are you doing here," I asked her. I asked her moving my hands down to her waist.

"I wanted to surprise you," she said looking down. "I didn't want to surprise you like that."

"This is why I haven't heard from you all day," I said lifting her chin up with my hand. "I've missed you so much. I'm just glad that you're here with me."

"I've missed you too," she said smiling. "I got some good news from Jane today. That's another reason why I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to tell you this in person."

"And," I said before she could finish speaking.

"She is going to publish my second book," she said.

"That's wonderful," I said picking her up. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," she said wrapping her legs around my waist.

She lowered her head down to where our foreheads touched. I looked into her eyes and knew something then and there. These were the only eyes I wanted to look at for the rest of my life. I reached up and kissed her. The moment our lips met it made the past month disappear. She wove her hands through my hair and I let out a moan when she did this. She was starting to drive me crazy. The kiss went from a sweet innocent welcome home kiss. To something deeper with more longing and want.

"Edward," she said when I made my way down her neck.

"Love," I said between kisses. "I love you with all my heart. I promise you are the only one who has ever touched it."

"I love you too," she said before kissing me again.

I started to walk up the stairs still carrying her to bed.

**BPOV**

I pushed the front door open and walked in setting my bag by the door. I could hear voices coming from the living room and so I walked towards there. As I got closer I could hear Edward's voice and a female's voice. What in the hell was going on? Surely he wouldn't do this to me again. I stood next to the doorway so that I could hear everything that was going on.

"I'm in love with Bella," I heard him say. He telling whoever the hell it was that he was mine.

"I can make you forget about her," I heard the female voice say.

"She is who I want," he said. "She makes me happy. I have felt more alive with her then I ever did with you."

"I could give you more," she said. I knew exactly who this was. It was Tanya, the lovely bitch who I hated with a passion.

"No you can't," he said. "How many times do I have tell you. I'm in love with Bella."

With him saying that I decided that it was time to come out from behind the doorway. Sure enough there she was trying to close to him, but he kept backing up. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say.

"What the hell," I finally said getting his attention. "Edward what's going on."

"Who the fuck are you," Tanya asked looking at me.

When he turned around he saw me standing here. I couldn't read his expression. He just had a blank stare in his eyes. Almost as if he thought he was in trouble.

"That's my Bella," he said as he walked towards me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at him "For the last time get the hell out of our house."

By this time he was beside of me with his arms wrapped around my waist. Tanya saw this and stormed past us slamming the front door behind her. He turned and face me cupping my face in his hands. My dreams didn't do him any justice, he was even more damn handsome than the last time I saw him at the airport.

"Bella," he said taking a deep breath. I knew that he was going to try and explain what just happened. "Love, I."

"I heard what you said," I said calmly. I needed to reassure him that I trusted him. I needed to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere. He defend our love in front of her. I could never be mad at him for that. "I trust you Edward. I trust what we have together."

"You are the only one for me," he whispered in my ear.

"Edward," I said.

"What are you doing here," he asked me. He asked me moving his hands down to my waist.

"I wanted to surprise you," I said looking down. Of course I never thought that I would walk-in on him and Tanya arguing. "I didn't want to surprise you like that."

"This is why I haven't heard from you all day," he said lifting my chin up with his hand. "I've missed you so much. I'm just glad that you're here with me."

"I've missed you too," I said smiling. Everything that had just happened went out the door, and left the two of us alone. "I got some good news from Jane today. That's another reason why I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to tell you this in person."

"And," he said before I could finish speaking. I knew that he was kind of excited because I had been hiding it from everyone.

"She is going to publish my second book," I said.

"That's wonderful," he said picking me up. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too," I said wrapping my legs around his waist.

I lowered my head down to where our foreheads touched. I looked into his eyes and knew something then and there. These were the only eyes I wanted to look at for the rest of my life. He reached up and kissed my lips. The moment our lips met it made the past month disappear. I wove my hands through his hair and he let out a moan when I did this. I had never heard him do that before. I did have to admit that it drove me a little crazy. The kiss went from a sweet innocent welcome home kiss. To something deeper with more longing and want.

"Edward," I said when he made his way down my neck.

"Love," he said between kisses. "I love you with all my heart. I promise you are the only one who has ever touched it."

"I love you too," I said before kissing him again. I missed him so much and was glad to be with him. I felt as if I was home again in his arms.

He started to walk up the stairs still carrying me to his bedroom.

**Please Review!**


	41. Chapter 40 Reality Sets In

**Broken Pomises and Romances**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

**Chapter 40: Reality Sets In**

song: Lullaby by: Nickleback

**BPOV:**

"Edward," I said sitting up in the bed covered in a cold sweat. The room was dark and cold. Reaching over to the other side of the bed it felt cold and empty. Almost as if no one had been laying there at all. Looking over I noticed that the bed seemed familiar to me. Then it dawned on me. These weren't Edwards sheets these were mine. That couldn't have been a dream it seemed all to real. I leaned over and flipped on my lamp. I was back in my apartment in Seattle and there was no Edward.

"Bella," Alice said coming into the room carring two cups of coffee. "Are you okay? You were saying Edwards name in your sleep."

"Yeah," I answered trying to figure out what in the hell was going on. "Sorry about waking you up. I just had this crazy dream. I mean it felt like it was really happening."

"It's ok," she said handing me a cup of coffee. "We all miss him. It's been what eleven years since you've seen him and almost eight since I've seen him. Don't worry about it you didn't wake me at all. In fact I was coming to pick your outfit out for todays meeting."

"I almost forgot," I said taking a sip of coffee. I had to go to Volturi Publishing and talk to Jane about my book. The story of two friends from the time they are little until the girl is well into adulthood. Its a classic love story with the girl developing feelings for the boy. In the long run they aren't together and living their own lives. "I'm going to go and jump into the shower real quick."

"Go ahead," I heard her say as she started to dig into my closet.

Going into the bathroom I started the shower and sank to the bathroom floor. How could this happen? This has to be the nightmare as the tears started to run down my face. I'm supposed to be in New York. I'm supposed to be in bed curled up with Edward. we are supposed to be together finally. After a couple of minutes I got up from the floor, took off my pjs and got into the shower. I couldn't help but start to think about what the dream meant. What could if had mean? Why was I being showed it? Turning off the water I went into my regular auto-mode. I placed myself back into that box where no one could hurt me after many years of not going into it. Walking back into my room I noticed that Alice had picked out my outfit. A navy blue skirt and a yellow button up blouse with some heels. Shaking my head I couldn't help but feel like that I've seen this outfit before or even wearing this same outfit. Getting dressed I knew exactly what I was going to do now. If that dream was a look into my destiny then I was going to be one step a head of it.

"Alice," I said walking to the door grabbing the keys to my truck. "I'm out."

"Good luck," she answered quickly. I swore that I heard her talking to someone on her phone. Something came to my mind. I didn't know it this would work, but it was worth a shot.

"Um Alice," I said opening the door. I hope that this doesn't backfire on me. "Send Jasper my love as well."

"How," she said running out of her room. Once I saw her I closed the door and hurried down the steps laughing.

The drive over to Jane's went by fast because I kept thinking about that damn dream. We had been working on editing this book for the last three months and if that dream meant anything. Well this could be the day that one of my wishes would be granted. How I wished that my parents could be here with me. I know that they would be proud of me. I touched the necklace that hung around my neck. I had both of their wedding bands on a chain so that a part of them would always be with me. Pulling into the parking lot I took a deep breath and put a smile on my face. Today would be the day that my life would change for the best.

"Bella," her secertary said as I walked in. "Miss. Volturi is already expecting you."

"Thanks," I answered as I headed to her office.

"Miss Swan," I heard my name being called closing the door. "I want to show you something."

"Of course Jane," I answered hear taking a deep breath. "Please call me Bella. "

"Alright," she said with a smirk. "Bella, I know that we agreed to look at one more draft. Here open this."

I took the brown package out of her hands and opened it. I was shocked when I saw what it was.

_My Closest Friend and Dearest Love_

_By: Isabella Swan_

"It's perfect just the way it is," she said looking at me. "Now I want this out like today. Do you agree?"

"Yes," I said still in shock. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. That the dream was already coming somewhat true.

"Take that copy home with you," she said smiling. "I'll have Alec e-mail you the press schedule later today."

"That will be great," I answered her. Then something hit and I needed to do something that was more important. "Actually could I have two more copies. Then there is something else that I need to ask you."

"Ok," she said getting a questioning look on her face. "The books I can do, but it depends on the other thing."

"I need," I said trying to think of the correct wording. "There's someone I need to speak to first. They are in New York and don't know that I've written a book yet. I don't want to have a crazy press schedule. I want to start and finish in my hometown of Forks."

"Hm," she said looking at the window. Before I knew it she was on the phone with her brother. While she was doing that I kept thinking about how to work this out. I didn't want him to find out like the dream. More importantly I didn't want a repeat of what happened two years ago in New York. She hung up the phone and pulled out two more copies of the book. "Alec said that he will set it up like you want."

"Thank you," I said taking the books. "I will see you soon."

"Alright," she said escorting me out of her office. "Bella enjoy every minute of this."

I didn't say anything else to her. I hurried out of the office and back to the truck. Like I thought to myself earlier I was not going to let him find out that way. I wanted to be the one to tell him. I know that I am going to open up an old wound, but I didn't care. In my heart its always been him, and thats how it will always be. Parking my truck back at the apartment I ran in straight to my room. I threw a couple of days clothing into a bag and purchased my airline ticket. Before leaving my room I grabbed a dusty box out from the bottom of my closet and packed it as well. I knew that Alice would kill me if she knew that I was gone without her knowing. So I scribbled a note down and left a copy of the book on the kitchen table.

_Alice,_

_ I have to go and do something. Here is a copy of my book. I know that I never let you read any of my drafts. The reason is the story itself. I'll call you when I get to where I am going. You no longer have to hide your relationship with Jasper. You need to be happy. _

_ Bella_

Claiming into the waiting cab I could only pray that this would have a good outcome.

**EPOV:**

Waking up seemed awful strange to me this morning. I had this funny dream that Bella was here in bed with me. When I woke up I was alone but it felt so damn real. I could smell her strawberry shampoo that she loved to use. I chalked it up to a lonely night of drinking after a long night at the resturant. There was a part of me that wished that she was here with me. I have been living alone for the past six months since I caught Tanya bringing other guys here. Needless to say I kicked her ass to the curb for good this time.

The truth is that Bella shouldn't have walked out the door two years ago. I was the idiot that ruined our chance. She came all the way out here and I wanted so bad to tell her the truth about how I felt. I knew that I never should have answered the phone that evening. I would love to know how she was doing. What was she doing? Was she happy? Was she loved? Was she married?

I shook my head getting out of the shower. I had another long day ahead of me. I had four piano lessons to teach and playng at the resturant again tonight. Getting dressed I noticed the picture that was hanging behind my jackets in my closet. It was of the two of us from her visit two years ago. I had taken her to Centeral Park for the day. We had a lady take our picture at one of the oak trees. After she took it she asked how long we had been dating. We both said no quickly and she said that it was a shame. Looking back at it I see what she saw. We were both happy and actual looked like a couple in love.

Stepping outside onto the crub I took a deep breath and headed to my first lesson.

_ Sorry that it has taken me forever to update. I had probably written to many to count drafts for this chapter. I could never get it to go in the way that would flow like it had been. One of the girls I work with came up with this idea today, and we both came up with a rough draft for this chapter in 10 minutes. Like my Bella said parts of this dream will come true. The other parts will be ten times better. Please review and don't hate me. _


	42. Chapter 41 I've been wanting to

**Broken Promises and Romances**

**Disclaimer: Stephine Myers owns all Twilight and the Characters**

Chapter 41: I've been wanting to

**BPOV:**

"Where to," the cab driver said as I climbed in. I couldn't believe what I had just done.

"The Plaza Hotel," I said taking a deep breath. I wanted to have a place to stay at because I didn't know how he would react to me just showing up at his door.

"Is this your first trip to New York," he asked. I guess he just wanted to get some information and start some small talk. I mean he was your typical cab driver.

"No," I answered him. "I was last here two years ago."

He didn't say much afterwards. Which I was very thankful for. I had so much running through my mind. How was I going to find him? Did he still live at the brownstone? Was he still with Tanya? More importantly how would he feel about this book I wrote? I mean I did slap him pretty good the last time I was here. I was ready to tell him how I felt about him and that's when I heard him on his phone. When he told Tanya that he could never love someone like me. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. We both said things that we shouldn't have said and I snapped. This had to work out for the best. The dream showed that it wasn't going to be easy, but I was going to fight for it.

"Wait," I said out loud. I shouldn't be going to the Plaza. I needed to be somewhere else. Digging through my bag I found the piece of paper with the address on it. "Go to this address instead."

"Are you sure," he said looking at the paper.

"Yes," I said quickly and took a deep breath. Looking out the window I noticed some familiar buildings going by. My heart started to race a little, I could feel my breathing picking up. We were getting close. Closing my eyes I started to focus on trying to slow down my breathing. I started to slowly count to ten to help steady my heartbeat. "five, six, seven."

"Miss," the driver said causing me to stop counting. Slowly opening my eyes the first thing that I noticed was that the cab was stopped. Looking out the window to my left I saw that familiar brownstone from years before. It hadn't changed but then again why would it. "We're here."

"Thanks," I replied. Digging through my bag I found some money and threw it up front to him. I didn't care how much money I gave him. I turned my attention back to the brownstone as I got out of the cab. Closing the door I stood on the sidewalk as the cab took off.

Staring up at the building I could have sworn that I heard the faint sounds of the piano playing. He really did love playing and he played beautifully. I knew in my heart that I was doing the right thing, but my head was telling me to run. What would Charlie do? Thinking of my dad caused me to laugh a little because he wouldn't know what to say. Renee on the other hand she would be telling me to follow my heart. Looking at the building once more a smile crept up on my face. I walked up those steps, set my bag on the ground beside me, and rang the doorbell.

"Coming," I heard from the other side of the door. My heart leapt for joy when the sound of his velvet voice hit my ears.

"Edward," I said as the door opened. My he still looked the same. His eyes the color of emeralds, his hair the color of bronze, and his abs were tight.

**Epov:**

The first three lessons went by in a flash. I was able to come home early because my fourth lesson canceled on me. Alec Volturi called and mentioned that he needed to work on a press schedule for a new author. I was used to him canceling his lessons. Him and his sister worked in publishing. He worked the east coast while she worked the west. So that gave me a chance to come home and rest. I was in my music room messing around with a new piece when I heard the door bell ring. Who on earth could that be?

"Coming," I yelled closing the lid to the piano. If that was Tanya out there again I was calling the police. I already had to change my number since she was calling nonstop since the break-up and that was six months ago.

As I made my way to the door I could see an outline from the shadow in the glass. It was a female so that cut out all males. She wasn't tall and that cut out Tanya and Emmett's wife Rosalie. So that only left one other person. My wonderful annoying sister Alice. I hadn't seen her in almost eight years. Bracing myself for the pixie's wrath I took a deep breath.

"Edward," I heard when I opened the door. I couldn't believe it. It was the one that got away. She was here and I didn't know what to say.

"Bella," I managed to say when I was able to pick my jaw up off of the ground. Was the dream from last night? "Your here."

"Yes," she said biting her lower lip. Damn if she only knew what she did to me when she was bit her lip.

"Why," I spit out quickly.

"Sorry," she said picking up bag. Fucking dick move. Why did I always say stupid shit like that. "I'll just."

"Don't go," I said stopping her and taking her hand into mine. They still fit perfectly together and a smile came to my face. "I don't want you to leave. I'm just in shock seeing you here. You know after you left when we had that fight. Please come in."

She didn't say anything but nodded her head in agreement. Still holding her hand I led her into my place. I let go of her hand long enough to shut the door. When I turned back around I felt her lips on mine. To say that it was a shock was an understatement. Never in my life had I felt lips as soft as hers. After the inital shock wore off I wrapped one of my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me and my other hand went up to cup her face. She felt so damn good in my arms. I had never had the feeling of home when I was with Tanya, but Bella was a different story. She was my other half and I won't lose her again. Like I thought just a few seconds ago this has to be that dream coming true.

"Sorry," she said pulling away. Why in the hell was she sorry? I was jumping for joy on the inside like a little boy on Christmas morning getting that one special gift.

"I'm not," I said smiling and pulling her closer to me. "That was a wonderful way to say hi."

"Was it," she said laughing. There was the Bella that I knew all to well. "I'm sorry that I just showed up out of the blue."

**BPOV:**

"Don't be," he said holding me a little tighter. I never planned on kissing him right off of the bat. Who could deny him when he looked so damn good? Of course his mouth always spoke before his brain, but I was over it now.

"I've been wanting," I said hugging myself closer to him. I could have sworn that I felt him smell my hair. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"I know," was all he said as we were still standing in the entry way. "I've been wanting the same thing as well."

"Edward," I said as some of the dream started to come back to me. He needs to know about this before anything else is said or we lose control of ourselves. More importantly before the next step is taken. "I do have a reason for showing up. Do you have a few mintues?"

"Sure," he said as we walked into the living room. Sitting my duffle bag on the couch I dug my book out. Taking a deep breath I turned around to face him and handed him the book. "What's this?"


End file.
